


Something In The Air

by SlicingGingers



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Addiction, Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst, BDSM, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Fetish, Flogging, Hospitals, Humiliation, Illness, Kink, M/F, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Professors, Romance, Spanking, Whipping, death of a major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlicingGingers/pseuds/SlicingGingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a prestigious boarding school, one young woman falls deeply for her much older music professor. Despite the taboo nature of their initial smutty relationship the two learn from each other and grow deeply in love. Can they survive every test thrown their way or are they doomed to be star cross lovers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Story reposted in full at the request of a friend. I have permission. David Bowie dies at the end. Also known as Professor Jones. this story was written in 2013 not currently. As such there was no way to predict how he'd die when it was written. It is advised not to read this story if you are adverse to that type of subject but I refuse to allow my friend to be censored by anyone over such a brilliant work of fiction.

Leila sat in the music room, after hours, again, playing the violin. Well, more like trying to convince herself not to smash the damn thing against the wall. It wasn’t easy, but she knew if she wasn’t perfect at it, and she didn’t make first chair again this year her parents were going to be very disappointed.

It was always a struggle to please them, and last year when she only was second chair they didn’t even come to visit her, they didn’t come to a damn performance, she wasn’t good enough for them. Second chair was never good, second anything was never good, it had to be first chair. Everything always had to be first.

Try outs were in three days, it was her senior year, and she had just turned eighteen, yet instead of going to celebrate a normal birthday with her friends she was in the music room, after hours, practicing furiously. It wasn’t that she really had any friends, unless one could count her roommate Rika, but much like her, Rika was a perfectionist as well and understood. Instead she had just bought Leila some cupcakes and set them down on the counter of their room with a birthday card, knowing better than to bug her about trying to go out to celebrate.

One of the few American students at this boarding school in Japan, Leila was surprised she had even made a friend. Though she had been attending school there for six years now, and had been living in Japan for far longer, she tended to be ignored by a lot of people. This school was far more international and prestigious than her last one. Which made her parents look good, if she was an heiress she better have the best damn schooling possible. Public school just wasn’t an option for her any more.

She sighed and thought about going out to have another cigarette. Now that she was eighteen the teachers and administrators weren’t on her ass any more about doing that. It wasn’t counted as a demerit if she got caught now. Taking in a deep breath she raised the instrument again and then grabbed the bow. For some reason each time she played this piece her timing was thrown off in the middle. She couldn’t ever seem to get it right.

Her eyes closed and she started to count silently in her head as her hand began to work the bow. Her posture correct, her fingering perfect, everything always started out correct but ended horribly wrong. She wasn’t sure why it was that way, but it was, and it was killing her.

Once again, when she got to the half way mark she noticed her timing had gone off. She yelled out and lifted the violin above her head to smash it violently on the floor when she heard a chuckle behind her. Angrily, she turned her head to see him standing there. Mr. Allistar. She really didn’t know why the hell he was laughing, he taught music sure but not for the students at her level. He really had no right.

“What’s so funny?” She sneered at him, “Shouldn’t you be off tutoring some slow kid on how to play the triangle?”

“You know,” He said coming to the room slowly. His dark velvety voice thick with that amazing accent echoing through the room gently, “You’d stop messing up if you didn’t start holding your breath half way through.”

“What are you even talking about?” She asked him, rolling her eyes and setting the violin back in its case. She was still holding the bow, though, and she pointed it at him accusingly. “Miss Anderson says I do just fine.”

“Miss Anderson only has her job because she’s sleeping with the headmaster.” He said and took a seat. She glared at him heavily. As far as she had been able to figure out, that had only just been a rumor and now here he was, a teacher, repeating it back to her. “I’m waiting for him to get bored of her and give me my job back.”

“So this was your job before now? You just started teaching here last year. What kind of lunatic are you?” Leila asked him.

“No, love, I was on paid leave for a bit then I came back. Headmaster Sakai had decided she was a better candidate for my position. I’ve been at this school for over twenty years I wanted to take a sabbatical and I come back to find this nonsense.” He explained, “Though I suppose I didn’t exactly have to come back at all, I really missed teaching. Now I get to watch her screw things up until she gets fired and I get my job back.”

“Why don’t you just complain to someone who is above Headmaster Sakai’s head?” Leila asked and set her bow in the case as well.

“More entertaining this way I suppose.” He shrugged. “So, in summation, don’t hold your breath when you get half way through.”

“I don’t hold my breath halfway through. If I did, by the time I finished I would pass out.” She said, which was the truth. She couldn’t have possibly finished the piece holding her breath from that point and when she finished playing it, she was never breathless.

“You only do it for about four measures. Then you start again. I’ve been watching you do it repeatedly, night after night when you come to practice.” He replied.

“And you decided to wait three days before the auditions to tell me what I was doing wrong? Pardon my language sir, but that makes you an asshole.” She growled at him. “I need to get back to my room.”

“Play it again.” He said.

“No, you’ve thrown me off and I’m not in the mood.” She snapped and went to close the case. “Besides why should I do anything for you when you are such a prick? You aren’t even my teacher.”

“True, but I am a teacher, and your language could get you written up.” He smirked.

“We aren’t in class.” She pointed out.

“Does that ever matter when it comes to a student getting a demerit?” He asked. He was right about that, this place was very strict, if she just looked at him the wrong way she could be written up. Tugging at her uniform angrily she pulled the violin back out followed by the bow and got in place. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes, started the count in her head, and began to play again. The sooner she did this, the sooner he would shut up, and the sooner she could leave.

She really hadn’t had prolonged interaction with Ms. Allistar, she had seen him around, he had maybe yelled at her once for being too loud in the hall. She hadn’t realized how attractive he was until that moment. The playful grin, the dark yet soothing voice, and that hair. She had an amazing instant urge just to grab it and twist it around her fingers. So soft and silky. She felt her face heat up as she thought about it.

Leila was far from a virgin, she had become sexually active at sixteen and knew her way around the human body far better than most people her age. It was only because she felt that if she was going to learn to do something she was going to learn the most damn perfect way to do it. A mentality instilled in her by her parents at a young age. If she wanted to get noticed and rewarded she had to be the best. Not that her parents were ever going to enter her into some sort of sex contest but the mentality carried over into every aspect of her life.

She had explored facets of her sexuality she surmised most women didn’t even attempt until they were in their thirties, had been married for quite some time, and needed to spice things up in the bedroom with their husbands because vanilla life was getting boring. Though the idea of being ‘taught’ the ways of love by an older man was appealing, the truth was, she could probably teach him far more.

Why was she even thinking about this? It was such an impossibility. He wasn’t in there to seduce her, just annoy her, and being who she was she had to prove to him that she was actually doing everything right and it was most likely that her violin was out of tune, or once again she had practiced to a point where she was just tiring herself out and it was better to take a fresh approach tomorrow.

As she hit the half way point she felt hands on her waist, her eyes opened wide and she took in a gasp of air. It was Mr. Allistar and he was behind her, touching her. “Breathe.” He whispered in her ear. She started to turn her head but he grabbed it, holding it in place, “No one said to stop. Just keep breathing.”

She wanted to yell at him, though she wasn’t sure why she wanted to yell at him. Instead she kept her eyes open and kept playing, breathing exactly like he had told her to do. This time she wasn’t screwing up. Not one note, she wasn’t going out of sync with the rhythm, she was actually doing it right. A smile spread across her face and her eyes closed again as she continued to play.

Just as she was lost in the music a second time, the hands were back on her waist, this time she was pulled closer into him, she could feel the covered bulge of a cock but at that point she couldn’t tell if it was arousal or he was just that large. Of course she knew rumors about him but she knew rumors about ever teacher.

“Breathe.” He said again, but this time he held her in place. If he wanted her to breathe evenly holding her like this most certainly wasn’t helping. He smelled amazing, felt amazing, his strong hands, his commanding voice. Was this even okay? She was an adult yes, but also a student. Then again she wasn’t exactly his student, not in his class at least. Who would really have to know about this? She wasn’t one to gossip and he would be far better experienced at anything than the horny little boys always trying to grope her.

“You aren’t exactly making it easy.” She whispered but kept playing.

“And why is that?” He asked slowly.

“I can feel your cock.” She nearly snarled. She was pretty sure none of this was appropriate anyway so she wasn’t going to mince words.

“How do you like that?” He mused aloud, there was a dark chuckle and as if it had been his intent all along he started to rub against her. She was much taller than most of the girls at the school, and she wore the highest heels that were allowed by the dress code standards there. He was tall as well, lanky was a good word for it, and with the way they were positioned now the bulge was right on her ass. His chin almost rested on the top of her head.

“I don’t like it.” She whispered, but that was a lie, an incredible lie. He could probably hear how much it was in her tone of voice. He chuckled again and ran one hand from her waist down her thigh and under the skirt of her uniform.

“Don’t stop playing.” He whispered.

“How can I—”

“I won’t keep going if you stop.” He whispered in her ear. She swallowed hard. She knew from some of the other girls that he played piano, that’s what he mainly taught. He even had little groupies who fawned over the fact that he also composed. She thought it was immature and dull the way they cooed over him, which was why she had never gone out of her way to talk to him. Also, she had been under the impression he was basically the remedial music teacher and Miss Anderson was the one who could help her. Yet, Miss Anderson hadn’t ever told her she was holding her breath when she got half way through this piece.

His hand, those skilled fingers traced over the crotch of her panties. She knew she was aroused, incredibly so, and now he could feel it as well. There would be no use lying about it at that point. Telling him to stop, crying rape. She didn’t want it to stop anyway, he was giving her exactly what she was looking for.

“I’m a student you know.” She said breathlessly.

“Not my student.” He said, “And you aren’t exactly objecting are you?” She didn’t know how she was managing to keep going with the music but she also wasn’t completely fucking up either. It was like he had some sort of spell over her and she didn’t know how much she liked it or hated it. It wouldn’t exactly do for her to be getting aroused each time she played the damn violin, especially if she was going to have to be doing it a lot.

“You don’t even know me, we haven’t even talked before right now and I—” She was cut off in a gasp as the hand slipped into her panties and one of the long fingers entered her. She moaned and her hands started to shake.

“Breathe…you are almost at the end.” He told her.

“What do you….why me?” She asked but kept going. There was something so very strange about her sudden perfect playing but she listened to him and kept going. There was no way she’d be able to duplicate this later.

“I watch you every night when you come to practice. You always have the door shut, you never see me, but you also never seem to remember there is an observation room behind that mirror. It’s two way glass. You are stunning when you play, an incredible talent, you just hold your breath at the wrong times for some reason. Possibly nerves. You need to relax.” He said and then his lips were on her neck. Soft at first, but then more firm and insistent, sucking then biting. She cried out softly, her legs felt like they might collapse from under her in a second. She was so close to the end of this piece and despite all the distractions she had yet to make one single mistake.

“So your suggestion here seems to be that maybe a good fuck would set me straight and make me the perfect violinist?” She whispered, tilting her head to the side just slightly to give him better access to her skin.

“And we finally draw the right conclusions, bravo.” He said right in her ear. A violent shudder ran through her and she finished the concerto. She scrambled to set down the violin, not wanting to damage it and she pulled out of his hold. Turning towards him her hands came to his face and grasped it firmly.

“I am not some little virginal student you can corrupt, I am far more experienced than you would think I know what I like and—” He didn’t let her finish, instead he pressed his lips against hers firmly and shoved her back into the wall by the door. It was late enough by that point that they would be the only two left in the building. She knew this because it was a friday night, everyone would have wanted to get out of there, and she would have been left to lock up alone. It wasn’t unusual for that to be the case.

“Good, I’m not exactly into virgins.” He smiled looking down into her eyes. His were so intense, full of lust, hunger and unknowingly her eyes reflected the same.

“We could get in a lot of trouble for this, sir.” She whispered.

“Then don’t tell anyone.” He said and kissed her again. His hand reached to pull the shade on the window to the door before locking it and he grabbed her by her exceedingly long hair, yanking her towards the baby grand piano. She was shoved down by the bench and bent at the waist, her hands instinctively clutching either side of it, her ass thrust back out towards him as he pushed her skirt up over her hips. A hand struck her ass, a loud ‘slap’ echoed through the room followed by a yelp.

“What was that—”

“I’m in control now Leila. Isn’t that what you want?” He asked her, there was another slap, across the other side and she nearly screamed. It was more the surprise than the pain, and even the pain wasn’t unwanted. He was reading her like a book, every move he made it was far more calculated than was possible. The man couldn’t have been telepathic, and he couldn’t have gained any of this knowledge of what she wanted just by observing her play the violin night after night. He’d been watching her longer, and in doing far more things than just practicing. Yet why question it? He wasn’t wrong and this was what she wanted. An older man, a dominant, a rough, controlling, expert at sexual satisfaction.

“Yes sir.” She replied breathlessly after another moment. She felt his hands in the waist band of her panties, they were yanked down and she turned her head to look back at him.

“Eyes forward. Just breathe.” He laughed softly.

“But I—” She was cut off in another yelp as her ass was slapped again and then a hand ran over her wet cunt, firmly and teasingly. One again a finger was slipped in the rest of his hand cupping her gently, then a bit more firmly, provoking a rather loud moan.

“If you want this to continue I suggest you listen.” He told her. She nodded and turned her head forward. Her long braid that usually hung to the center of her back, slipping over her shoulder and resting slightly on the bench below her. She started to take in another breath when there was motion behind her. His hand was removed and seconds later it was replaced with his cock, and holy fuck was it one amazing cock.

Her mouth opened to scream but a hand was clasped over it, one finger shoved between her lips. The same one he had used on her twice already. Her groan was muffled but on instinct she started to suck at the digit, tasting herself. Her eyes closing, she thrust back to him. Without removing his first hand, his second one grabbed her braid and she felt it being pulled taught, then yanked back, tilting her head up. She was basically pinned in place at that point. Her screams would be muffled by his hand and he now had basically a handle to hold onto while he fucked her. Why was that even hot? She was being used, degraded, humiliated….and she was loving it.

The thrusts were quick and moderate at first, but the longer he went the harder and slower they got. More deliberate, intense. Her moans were almost constant. Tears burned her eyes from the tension he was creating on her head with how tightly her hair was being pulled. Her legs shook, her back ached and her arms trembled horribly. She was so close to orgasm, so incredibly close.

His moans were enchanting, perfect even, almost as if he were singing a love ballad with no words. Her entire body was on fire, every last nerve and when she finally did cum, it was shortly after him, after she felt the heat of his orgasm. She screamed into his hand, wanting nothing more than to collapse forward but he held her fast by her hair. He he calmed, and she felt his body become less tense, his hand was removed from her mouth and she was pulled back up into a standing position. He held her close to him, his cock going flaccid and slipping out of her.

“Just breathe, Leila…” He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. “I want to see you in here tomorrow at two. You have a lot more to learn but…I already see vast improvement.” He whispered in her ear, and then just like that he was gone. It was almost as if he had vanished into thin air, but the reality of it was she had just been so damn stunned by what had just happened that she was frozen in time for the moment.

She scrambled to get some tissues from her bag once he was gone and clean up to the best of her ability so she could walk out of there without cum dripping down her thighs and legs. Though it was hard for her to believe that this had happened at all, she knew damn sure she’d be back in the music room at two tomorrow, even if it was a Saturday afternoon.

* * *

 

Leila headed back to her dorm room on shaky legs. She wasn’t exactly sure what to do, could she tell someone? It wasn’t like she was a minor. She didn’t want Mr. Allistar to get fired and she most definitely didn’t want to stop fucking him. Yet, it was going to be very hard to keep this a secret. Rika would know right away what was up, that she had gotten laid. Rika always knew because she said it made Leila far more relaxed than she usually was.   
  
This had been far more than a normal lay though. That had been the best fuck she had experienced in her life. Though she still had no idea _why_ he chose her, or how long he’d been watching, she couldn’t deny her attraction to him. His utter dominance and power was just far more than she could take. As someone who felt she needed to be in control all the time in the public eye of the  world, the idea of a man there to take it away for her was far too appealing. His age already denoted he had experience and he’d be far more mature about it than anyone who was near her age. When one was to think of it, nothing wrong had really been done. She technically was not his student, so it was just two adults. People could learn to mind their own damn business, that’s what they could do.   
  
In the end, she said nothing to Rika. Luckily the girl wasn’t there when she got back. They were best friends but for now she was going to have to keep this a secret. She went into the bathroom that was connected to their room. Though it wasn’t completely private, they only had to share with the two other girls in the next room over, it was far better than some of the dorms with public shower areas.   
  
After cleaning up she went to do her homework. She ended up falling asleep half sitting up on her bed with her laptop open.

The next day she was more than excited for two o’clock to roll around. She had made a point of getting up early so she could avoid Rika, and she used her pass to get out of the school and drive into the city. As long a a student there was of legal age and it was a designated time, they could leave. Her parents had bought her a car for her 18th birthday. A dodge viper, one she had suspected they only got for her to make up for the fact they never came there to visit. Though it had been tempting to tell them to take their present back, she really wanted a car. It allowed her to go into Tokyo and shop.   
  
The city was only about forty-five minutes away (an hour or more depending on traffic) but since she had left early on a saturday morning there was no issue. If he wanted to see her in that practice room at two, she was going to want to dress for the occasion.   
  
During the weekend, practice rooms and areas were open for the students but the classrooms were not. No one would bother her if she walked in there with her violin to play. No one ever did. There was also no dress code on the weekends, she wouldn’t need to be in that uniform, even though she did wonder if that was part of the appeal for him. She’d have to ask, or she most likely would find out when she showed up in something else.   
  
Now that she was eighteen she had complete access to her trust fund. Her parents were billionaires, owners of a Fortune 500 company. Though she was far from spoiled, and hated the girls who flaunted their money around like it was endless, that day she was very glad she had everything she did. Her parents trusted her with her money because she barely used it.   
  
For one, she never saw a need to, and for two if she did spend anything it was on books, food, computer upgrades, practical things. There really was no point in thousand dollar shoes and diamond jewels. Those things actually had no functions in real life other than looking pretty. She wanted things that would help expand her mind, teach her, or inspire creativity. She had always been like that, which was exactly why her parents gave her full access once she turned eighteen.   
  
After parking her car in one of the public garages she paid the meter and headed out onto the street. She went to a very popular and rather trendy shopping district, intent on getting a rather nice dress for the ‘practice’ session. As she went from shop to shop she wondered if this was all it would be. Random meetings in a music room, or did he have plans for her? Was this a test? A trial run? There were great bondage clubs in Toyko. Not that she had been to any, either due age or invite only status, she could read about them online. She was actually dying to go to one of them. If he was into this sort of thing, he could take her. He had said he wasn’t into virgins.   
  
It took three different shops to find something she actually wanted to buy. It was a beautiful dress but also rather casual. Exactly her favorite colors, royal purple accented with black lace. The top was corseted and at the waist it was a little more flowing. Thick, ruffled fabric that would sway and move as she turned and walked. The hem rested just above her knee, making it a little less than modest. The corset was genuine, even boned. She had to check and get one of the dresses actually fitted for her. The problem was, someone was going to have to help her put it on. She guessed she was going to have to tell Rika about this after all.   
  
When she had been fitted, she grabbed a pair of matching heels, also purple and black. These had a much higher heel, which was no problem for her. Seven inch stilettos. It would put her a little bit above his height but they would make her long legs look amazing and she doubted he would care too much. She was overly excited for this, which was stupid because she pretty much assumed all it was going to end up being was another quick fuck.

When she got back, she hurried to her room. Thank God Rika was still there. She could be rather unpredictable on the weekends. A mixture of being gone the whole time and just lying in bed watching TV or surfing the net. Leila threw the bags on her bed and immediately got the dress out.   
  
“Whoa girl, the hell is that dress about?” Rika asked her, sitting up quickly. She was just in some Hello Kitty Pajamas. Fleece pants and a black t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy array of strands. She didn’t even look like she had showered yet.   
  
“I have a date, kind of. I need you to help me with it, okay?” She asked, “Just tying up the back, you’ve done it before and I need to be out of here in about a half hour to make it on time.” She headed into the bathroom and quickly stripped down. There was no need for a bra under the dress, and it would help her show off her tits. They were rather large, a 36 C cup which looked even larger on her slender frame. With the corset, they’d be pushed up even more. When they had grown like that over one summer when she was fifteen, she had done everything in her power to try to hide it. For a whole year she only wore baggy sweatshirts and sweaters. She had even gotten a school uniform a size too big. There was a fear no one would take her seriously if she had big tits. Even now she tended to wear the bigger uniform but it had been long enough that no one was unaware of her assets and she had stopped being so self conscious about it quite a while back.   
  
When she stepped back into the bedroom, Rika was standing there with her hands on her hips, kind of glaring in her direction. Leila pulled her waist long hair down from the clip she had put it in earlier and grabbed a brush. She was going to put it in a braid again in hopes that he would grab it like he had the day before.   
  
“Come on, lets go.” She said as she started to brush her hair out. It had been pulled over her shoulder so it wouldn’t inhibit Rika’s ability to tie the dress properly.   
  
“Who is this guy? Girl? Person…” Rika asked. For a moment it looked like she didn’t intend to help Leila at all but then she moved behind her and started to tighten the corset. Leila wasn’t really picky on genders, she had been with other females. Her first experience had actually been with Rika. Though the school was coed, the dorms weren’t, and they had fooled around. On occasion they still did when one of them was overly frustrated and needed a hand. Rika was very much like her, sex was far more about a mental attraction or connection than a physical body.   
  
“You can’t tell. I’m serious Rika. This is big news and I will kill you if you ruin this for me,” Leila breathed as she worked on getting the knots out of the end of her hair.   
  
“Who have I ever told anything to? You know I barely talk to the other girls here, they are all superficial morons. You know Akiko was trying to get them to allow her little shitzu in classes. She said it was a service dog. She treats that damn thing like an accessory. Gets it custom outfits. Most of those girls are like that. Fucking hate it. Do something practical with your fucking money. A lot of us barely have any.” She ranted as she worked, which wasn’t unusual for her. She was only there based on partial scholarship and the financial aid of Leila’s parents. She was very grateful for it, and though she wasn’t the only student there in the same situation, the majority weren’t and they let it show. Leila might have had a shit ton of money but she never behaved like it.   
  
“Akiko is a flaming moron who is only here to meet a rich husband and get married. She’s failing all of her classes, her parents just keep her here so they can travel the world and not have to watch her. Anyway, I do trust you, a lot and you know that but this is such a big secret that I’m worried. Okay?” She asked and then jerked a bit as Rika got overly rough with the corset.   
  
“Yeah yeah, shut up. Just spill it, girly,” Rika commanded. Leila snickered and turned her head to look back at her.   
  
“Mr. Allistar,” she said with a curious smirk before going back to tending to her hair.   
  
“Hot for teacher, are we?” Rika joked, “I’m not going to tell anyone, besides he’s hot. Is it true what they say about his cock then?”   
  
“All that and more.” She laughed. Rika patted her on the back when she was finished and went to sit on the bed. Leila pushed her hair back and started to tie it into the french braid she had it in when she had seen him yesterday.   
  
“I like him, he’s cool. Wouldn’t want him to leave here. He caught me smoking once, before I was ‘of age’ and I thought I was so dead. Instead he just asked if I could spare one and we talked for a bit. If anything, he deserves to be fucking someone like you.” She laughed.   
  
“Thanks… I think,” Leila replied and stuck her tongue out. “Wish me luck, okay?” She moved in and kissed Rika’s cheek before pulling her new heels on and grabbing her violin case.   
  
“Wait, where are you—”  
  
“That’s a secret for now, but lets just say he very much likes how I finger the violin.” Leila snickered. Rika made a pretend ‘ _that’s so gross_ ’ face and threw a pillow at her from the bed. Leila squealed loudly and swatted it down before it could hit her. “Don’t be starting what you can’t finish, bitch.”   
  
“Don’t get caught… slut.” Rika teased and got up to grab the pillow. Leila laughed and hurried out of the room. This was the last thing in the world she wanted to be late for.

* * *

She got to the practice room with only a few minutes to spare. No one had taken it or reserved it, so she quickly wrote her name on the sign in sheet, in English and Japanese and marked it down for two hours before stepping inside and shutting the door. As far as she could tell, he wasn’t there, but this was one of the larger practice rooms. It had a piano, a drum set, and a large area. It wasn’t practical for students who played instruments like that to keep them in a small dorm room so they were all public here. Very well maintained too.   
  
He could be in the observation area, behind the mirror, but she thought it better not to check for the moment and just do what she had before. She opened her violin case and took out the instrument slowly before raising it up to play.   
  
There really was no better time to practice her audition piece, it was really the only thing she couldn’t play right (in the moment) so that’s what she started with again. As usual, she was soon lost in the music. After a few warm up exercises she went right into the concerto. Her eyes closed, she kept the time in her head, not exactly paying attention to anything around her. Though she had been very excited to get there, when she played the world always seemed to melt around her and she just enjoyed herself.

A countless amount of minutes passed and she felt hands on her hips again, her eyes opened and there were lips right by her ear. She could smell him, a very smoky but elegant scent. Subtle cologne, and even a bit of an earthy smell like he had recently been outside. Most likely he had been smoking if she could smell that too.   
  
“Don’t stop,” he commanded, and she didn’t.  She could feel him pressed against her again, his hands gripping her hips to pull her back tighter. They moved under her skirt, pushing it up so his covered bulge could be right against her panties, the ones that were form fitted to her ass. “What on earth are you wearing, little girl?”   
  
“Don’t like it?” She asked, but she kept playing, letting him do anything he wanted. She loved how he just came in there and took it, how he had such a good read on her, he knew exactly what she wanted. Though she wouldn’t hesitate to punch him in the balls if he went against her wishes, he had yet to actually do that so she was just accepting everything very easily.   
  
“I adore it, Leila, however I’m not sure I’ll appreciate the looks it’ll get from others. I can become very possessive of my potential pets,” he said, his strong hands going around to the front of her thighs. He gripped them tightly and she let out a loud gasp. “Maybe a punishment is in order, if you want this to work you cannot be walking around like you are still on the market.”   
  
“Mmmm, sorry… sir… I was unaware this was going to become more than just casual,” she replied, though she wasn’t sure how she was still playing this damn concerto and not screwing up, something kept her perfect. He relaxed her so much that her instincts seemed to just kick in and she forgot how nerve-wrecking this audition was going to end up being.   
  
“With the way you dressed for our meeting today it’s rather clear you were seeking guidance. If you are that needy for a good teacher, I will not deny you. This is not a guarantee, Leila, you have to prove yourself first.” He whispered and pushed his face into the crook of her neck. She was glad the shade on the door had been pulled, and from what she could tell he had locked it as well. Her eyes flicked up to the mirror in front of her, the one that led into the observation room.   
  
She could see him, his face and mouth pressed against her neck, licking and sucking hungrily. This was just the same as before but far more passionate. He gave a quick thrust towards her, his hands trying to spread her legs and give her a wider stance. She let out a small groan and complied to his wishes, it was obvious to her how he wanted her to stand, she didn’t need actual words.   
  
“Tell me how. I’m very willing, just new to an actual relationship like this,” she whispered. The end of the concerto was drawing near. Her body was on fire, her cunt was wet, hot, nearly dripping, she was sure her panties were damp if not soaked at that point. It was a rather thin cotton material she was wearing.   
  
“I know you are willing, I also know you are a perfectionist. Your eagerness to please is incredibly appealing to a man like me. Which is exactly why I was not looking for a virgin. They are…skittish.” He laughed darkly in her ear and ran a hand over the crotch of her panties firmly. There was brief stimulation to her clit which caused her bowing to go off, a loud squeak of the strings caused them both to wince. “You aren’t concentrating.” He warned.   
  
“How can I be expected to concentrate when you are teasing me in such a way?” She asked and lowered both the instrument and the bow.   
  
“Are you attached to that bow in any emotional sort of way?” He asked her.   
  
“Uh, not really, it was a replacement bow, didn’t even come with the violin. I just never felt like purchasing a new one if this one works fine,” she said. It sounded stupid but she was very mindful of that. Why get the bow that actually went with the violin and cost almost two thousand dollars when the two hundred dollar replacement she found in a thrift shop worked fine? He snatched the bow from her hand quickly and stepped back from her.   
  
“You’re going to need to get a new one. Do you have the money?” He asked. She turned to look at him swiftly, she was more pissed off that he had stopped touching her than she was about the idea of buying a new bow.   
  
“Why?” She demanded.   
  
“Because this one is going to be non functioning in a few moments,” he said a very large and nearly evil grin spreading across his face. “Though I’m not really very much of an advocate destroying things that create such beautiful music you don’t mind, do you?”  
  
“Not at all, but what are you—”  
  
“Shhhh.” He stepped forward quickly. Looking into her eyes, actually looking up a bit because she was an inch taller than him in those heels, he reached over her shoulder and behind her to grab the braid again. He pulled it tightly towards him and started to take swift, quick steps backwards. Luckily she was a veteran with heels at that point and it took no effort to keep up with how he was moving. She supposed he would appreciate that. She wasn’t some little girl in mommy’s heels, she already took dance classes and quite a few recitals had called for her to wear ridiculous shoes.   
  
“This will be my punishment, I take it?” She asked him slowly as the reached the baby grand piano. He shifted quickly so he was behind her, shoving her into it.   
  
“Hands in front of you Leila, on top of the piano. Keep them in view at all times. Don’t attempt to see if I’m joking,” he commanded in his firm, deep voice. She whimpered softly and placed her hands flat on top of the large instrument. Once again, his hands gripped her hips and then pulled her back more so she was standing with her ass rather presented to him, and it became even more of a presentation when he flipped the fabric of her skirt up to expose her. She gasped softly and felt the bow gently run over the area of her ass that wasn’t covered by her panties. “For each strike, I want you to count out loud, you lose count I start over. We will start with ten.”   
  
“Y-yes, sir.” She breathed softly, a tremble when through her legs and then traveled up over her back causing a rather obvious tremor to be seen. He chuckled darkly and struck her across her ass with the wooden handle turned down. There was a bit of a ‘smack’ when it hit. She yelped out in surprise, there had been no warning for that.   
  
“One!” She said in a loud, confident voice. She didn’t think she could take more than ten and there was no way she wanted him to start over if this was a trial run. No. She had to be as perfect as possible, she had to win this competition even if it was only against herself. He struck again, a different area, it stung but she counted out again. There were two more quick hits and she counted out the numbers ‘three’ as well as ‘four’. He said each hit so she would say each number. This continued up until she called out the number nine. Then there was a pause as the bow was placed between her legs, rubbing gently against the fabric of her now soaked panties.   
  
“You really want this? Don’t you? Such a naughty little girl, I can see your moisture on this bow,” he breathed pulling it away from her. She whined loudly in frustration and for a split second her knees buckled but she didn’t allow herself to fall. Instead, she got back into position, keeping her hands still flat on the wood of the piano and took in a deep breath.   
  
“Sorry, sir. I was thinking about your cock all day.” She could feel tears burning her eyes. Frustration, excitement, it was so hard to stand there and contain herself but she knew she’d get nothing otherwise and that thought devastated her.   
  
“I was very much hoping that was the case, Leila.” He struck her the tenth time. She screamed out, her nails scratching at the wood under her fingers.   
  
“TEN!” She cried. There was only silence after that, so she placed her head down against the piano and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. It was almost magical, the way that pain could also cause the perfect mixture of pleasure and make it so very desirable.   
  
It seemed like an eternity before he grabbed her braid again until she was standing up straight. Pulling her back a few steps he came to look at her, directly in the eye and completely unflinching.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you now.” It wasn’t a request either but she wanted it, she so badly wanted it. Her head nodded stupidly and he grabbed her face tightly in his hands. “Good girl.” He pulled her into a rough, almost bordering on violent kiss, biting into her thick bottom lip. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to cause sufficient pain. Her cry was muffled by his mouth, moving to cover hers as his tongue slipped in. Her hips thrust towards him and he grabbed her waist.  
  
The two of them moved, until she was pressed against the wall. His mouth never leaving hers, he shoved her dress up and pulled her panties down just enough to gain access to her now throbbing pussy. She panted and groaned, her hands running over the fabric of his grey tweed suit, coming up over the strong shoulders and to his hair, which she gripped passionately.   
  
His movements were frantic, hungry, almost needy as he unzipped his pants, released his throbbing cock and thrust into her. The heels put her at such a perfect height for that, no wonder he liked them. She cried out, his head moving to her neck again, licking, kissing, sucking, as he started to thrust.   
  
Her hands gripped his hair tighter, pulling at it but also trying to push him into her at the same time. His thrusts were hard, deliberate, but controlled. This was far different from the first time, far better. She lifted one of her long legs and wrapped it around his waist, moaning and tilting her head as he moved on to her shoulder where he started to bite. He was leaving marks but not breaking the skin.   
  
“Fuck… I’m close, sir… so close! PLEASE!” She cried, her nails clawing at his scalp through his soft silky mane of hair. He moved his lips from her shoulder and resumed eye contact with her. His gaze was hungry and intense, she drank it in greedily, she didn’t believe anyone had ever looked at her quite like that.   
  
“Look at me when you come, I want to see the pleasure I’m causing you.” All she could do was nod but seconds later she was climaxing, screaming out in pleasure, her eyes never left his. A few moments later, his orgasm followed. Though his eyes closed, he looked so incredibly pleasured. He let out a loud groan that was almost as if he were singing a love song. It was perfect, especially in his velvety tone.   
  
When he had finally relaxed, his hips twitching a few more times before he rested against her, she gripped onto him tightly. Her face pressed into his chest and she gasped in for air as she felt his cock slip out of her. Had he not been half holding her and half pinning her to the wall at that point she would have fallen over. As it was her knees had buckled quite considerably. She kicked her shoes off so she’d be shorter than him which made it more comfortable to rest her head against him like she had been doing.   
  
“Such a good girl,” he breathed a moment later. She could feel the heat on the top of her head right before he kissed it. “What are your plans for the rest of the night?” He asked.   
  
“I-I didn’t really have any, sir. Maybe watch a movie with Rika or something.” She said honestly. That’s what she usually did on Saturday nights if Rika hadn’t run off to somewhere.   
  
“Mmmm, how about dinner? We’ll get away from campus have some actual fun,” he said and kissed her head again. She felt her mouth twist into a small, crooked smile.   
  
“I’d like that, sir.” She said.   
  
“Good. Meet me outside of the dorm rooms at seven o’clock. Do not be late.” He pulled back from her just a bit, putting a hand under her chin and tilting her head up a bit. “Wear this dress as well, it’ll be very appropriate for where we are headed.” His grin matched hers as he tucked his cock back into his pants.   
  
“Yes, sir.” She replied, still rather breathless from the ordeal. He leaned in and kissed her lips very softly.   
  
“I’m very pleased with your progress, Leila,” he said and headed out of the room. As soon as he was gone, she slid down the wall and closed her eyes. The cold tile floor felt very nice on what was surely her now bruised ass. She really couldn’t wait to see what the night would have in store for her.

* * *

After recovering, Leila basically ran back to her dorm room to get cleaned up. Rika kept on bugging her but she shoved her away in order to get cleaned. It wasn’t exactly easy and she didn’t want to take the dress off because it was complicated to get back on. It took maybe an hour to fix up everything so she didn’t smell like sex and sweat. She changed her panties and then went over to relax on her bed, well as best she could in a corset. That thing really restricted her breathing. She wouldn’t have long to wait though and it would be well worth it.

“You gonna talk to me now?” Rika asked but this time she was speaking in Japanese. Rika’s native tongue was Japanese, Leila’s wasn’t. Though Leila spoke it fluently she more or less thought in English while Rika’s thoughts tended to be more in Japanese. They had discussed this at one point, and Rika told her when she was feeling tired or lazy she was just going to talk in Japanese.   
  
“He invited me off campus tonight, told me he’s going to take me somewhere.” She smiled from the bed looking far more dreamy than she realized at that point.   
  
“Be careful he doesn’t sell you into sex slavery.” She joked and then hopped down from the bed and went to her computer desk. “You know his first name right?”   
  
“No, but it can’t be that hard to find. I’m sure it’s on the school website. I guess it’s just more fun to call him Mr. Allistar.” Leila giggled, “Why? Is it something weird?”   
  
“Not a weird name, I just thought it would be funny to see his reaction if you called him that out of the blue. It’s David.” Rika told her and moved the mouse on her computer to wake up the screen, “However I did some research, his last name is not Allistar.”   
  
“You and your stupid research.” Leila rolled her eyes and fluffed up her pillows more so she could sit comfortably. “Why would he change his name?”  
  
“Nothing weird, it just seems for a while he was a stage performer didn’t really go anywhere, kept the stage name.” Rika shrugged, “I mean he was never famous or anything. His last name was kind of boring anyway so I can see why he changed it.”   
  
“What was it?” Leila asked.   
  
“Jones.” Rika replied and pulled up a computer game to play. Leila laughed loudly, then she thought of her own last name. Dawson. It was rather generic as last names were. Though because of who her parents were it didn’t take long for anyone to figure out who she actually was. As the only child to the owners of that company people weren’t unaware. Her parents had done a very good job keeping her pictures out of the paper, as she was a minor until recently, but now she was an adult and things could start to get tricky.   
  
“Why are you even bringing this up?” She asked.   
  
“Your name is famous if you go out with him it might be wise not to use your real one. Even just Leila might be a bad idea. You know that and if you don’t want people noticing a secret identity might be best. All anyone would need is one picture and you are screwed. So is he.” Rika told her. Leila glanced at the computer. She was playing the latest version of The Sims, whatever number game they were on, and working on customizing a man who looked exactly like Allistar. She had a penchant for creating characters to put in there that were modeled after people she actually knew. Leila was already in the game and Rika had made a character for herself.   
  
“I’ll mention it to him, but I doubt we are going to be doing anything that will draw too much attention to us. He doesn’t want to get fired either, also people mostly don’t care. I get more privacy than you might think.” Leila told her as she started to play with her braid a bit nervously.   
  
“That’s because people know your name, not your face. Now it’s completely legal to publish pictures of you, just be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Rika said not looking back at her. Leila nodded and moved to grab her iPad, she had stuff she could do while she was waiting for seven o’clock to come.

* * *

Around six thirty, Leila got up to do her makeup. She made it a bit darker than it had been before. It was evening and they were probably going to be in a restaurant with dim lighting so it was better to make her appearance more detailed. She didn’t go overboard just made her eye makeup more smokey and used a darker shade of lipstick. Rika had taught her how to be rather subtle with make up. It was good for her too because some of the girls at the school looked like hookers in training with their makeup.   
  
When she was done with that, she grabbed a bag that would match her outfit and put her wallet and phone in it before grabbing her pass to get out of there. She said goodbye to Rika and headed out as she was instructed to at least send text messages through the night. Sometimes Rika acted more like her mother than her friend. It annoyed Leila as much as it comforted her, considering how her actual mother was almost non existent in her life.

* * *

 

As she stepped outside the sun was setting and she looked around for Mr. Allistar. After walking a few feet away from the dorm and not seeing him, she figured he wasn’t coming. Of course, this was just her luck. She sighed and turned but he was by the door, leaning against it and smiling at her. His suit was far more fancy this time. Black, a silk tie that matched the purple of her dress. He looked amazing, his hair blowing a bit in the soft breeze. A smile spread across her face.   
  
“Thought you were going to ditch me.” She said.   
  
“Never. I’m a man of my word. Come on, my car is in the faculty lot.” He said and started to walk towards that area the moment she was close enough to him. She wanted to just grab him and kiss him but she was aware that they were still on campus and that could look bad. It already looked bad, however lies could be told about where they were actually going if anyone asked. There wasn’t anyone around currently, but it didn’t mean no one was watching. The dorm room windows looked out onto the courtyard that they were now walking through.   
  
“So, where are we going?” She asked him.   
  
“Dinner. Nice Italian place unless you prefer asian cuisine.” He said looking over at her.   
  
“No, I mean, I really like it but it’s not often that I get italian either. The cafeteria serves more local cuisine than anything and when they try other stuff it always tastes horrible.” She laughed, “The most italian I ever get is when I order pizza on the weekend.”   
  
“Very good then.” He smiled at her, so flirty and handsome. It made her want to giggle and blush like a moron but she was sure he wouldn’t exactly appreciate that either.  
  
He opened the door to the car for her and she got in sitting down with a bit of a hiss. There was pain from how he had smacked her ass earlier but it was completely wanted pain. It only made her desire him more, to be deeper under his control. He chuckled darkly.   
  
“Careful there, pet.” He said and then patted her on the head in a rather condescending manner. It was something she would have hated from anyone else, but from him, it was positively amazing. A blush rose on her cheeks and she looked down at her hands. She had liked that he had called her pet but she was also aware that didn’t mean it was official yet. They hadn’t really even discussed his rules. He had mentioned something about her having to prove herself, and she was more than willing to try.

When they arrived at the place, in the heart of downtown Tokyo, she realized it was a five star restaurant. He even had the valet take his car, which was an exceedingly nice car. He drove a bentley, and she knew it was very inappropriate to ask how the hell he was affording it on a teacher’s salary so she just made small talk about school and gave him a bit of background on who and what she was. He seemed to know that she was an heiress, but she was sure every teacher there did. Some of them made it obvious and treated her with too much politeness as if she would get them fired if they dare be mean to her. He was actually the first teacher who saw her as something else. One of the only ones to just boss her around and take what he wanted. He didn’t seem to care that her net worth was millions and the net worth of her parents was billions. She was going to inherit all of that and usually that’s all anyone wanted to talk about. He never mentioned the money once.   
  
“Look, sir, I don’t want to be rude but can you even afford to take me here? Is that your car? Or did you—”  
  
“Is your money my concern?” He asked her as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.   
  
“No sir but—”  
  
“Then my money isn’t yours. Mind your manners little girl.” He whispered in her ear and then kissed the side of her head. She shivered with a bit of arousal but smiled. He did have a point, and did it really matter where his money came from? Rika had said he was an entertainer, never anyone famous but that didn’t mean he hadn’t made money in some way or another before dropping away from that gig. Or he could have a very good stock portfolio, even a trust fund that he took good care of. She really had no right to be questioning it.   
  
After they were seated in a rather private, out of the way booth in the back, she picked up her menu and started to look it over. In the dimmer lighting he looked even more appealing, dark, mysterious. She wanted him more than anything in that moment. Crossing her legs and squeezing them tightly for a moment to try to calm herself, she looked up at him.   
  
“You look amazing tonight.” She said softly, “Mind if I smoke?”   
  
“Go ahead, I got a smoking table did I not?” He asked. “Order anything you want it’s fine.” She nodded and got out her pack of cigarettes, lighting one quickly. This would help keep her calm, give her something to do with her hands while she talked to him.   
  
“Don’t make statements like that. I’ll go out of my way to get something expensive.” She teased, “A free meal is a free meal you know.”   
  
“There is not one man on this planet who doesn’t enjoy a free meal. Woman either.” He winked at her and she giggled briefly before making herself stop.   
  
“I’m going to have the veal marsala then.” She said and closed her menu, “But we do need to talk, you said something about proving myself to you?”   
  
“All in due time, Leila, we haven’t even ordered our food yet.” He said. She took a long drag from her cigarette and nodded. This wasn’t really going to work if she tried to dominate the conversation or relationship. He was the dominant and clearly so, she didn’t want to seem like she was usurping his power.   
  
“Of course sir.” She said and smiled at him. “I will try not to think about it too much.”

After the food had been ordered they made more small talk. She hadn’t been bold enough to order anything with alcohol, not in front of him, besides she didn’t think that he would allow it anyway. Though he was drinking, an expensive top shelf scotch, it wasn’t excessively. He was still nursing his first glass of it by the time the food had arrived. It wasn’t until she was on her second bite of food that he changed the topic of conversation. She assumed he did it while her mouth was full so she’d have to listen to him. It would be impolite to talk at that point.   
  
“You seem very eager to please, Leila. As of now, is there anything you are not interested in trying?” He asked her as casually as if he was asking her the weather or time of day. She shook her head slightly and chewed her food a few more times before swallowing.   
  
“I figure, with the way life is, I can’t not try new things. I also have never felt that until I try something I won’t know if I don’t like it. I guess the worst that could happen is I try something and I hate it and then I just never do it again. At least that way I’ll know and I won’t be a hypocrite for hating something I’ve never done.” She explained, “It’s kind of why I have this huge list of extra curricular activities on my student registry.”   
  
“That’s a very good mindset to have. Especially while approaching the things I wish to do with you.” He said before taking another bite of his food. She nodded and took another bite of hers and then a few gulps of soda. It frustrated her that he was still being so vague.   
  
“What do you intend to do with me, sir?” She asked after another moment of figuring out how to phrase that right. She knew that being demanding with him didn’t work so she asked in a more curious tone.   
  
“How late did you intend to stay out tonight? I am aware with your age on the weekends there is no actual curfew.” He said. She was lucky there wasn’t one. It only applied for the weekends. During the weekdays they had to be back by nine at night. It sucked but it also helped her get more sleep than she normally would if they didn’t have a curfew for the adult students.   
  
“As late as you need me. I don’t have plans for tomorrow, I don’t have to go to mass now that I’m an adult.” She shrugged.   
  
“Good, I’m taking you somewhere after this then.” He said and continued eating. She opened her mouth to ask him where and he must have predicted she would because he gave her a look, arching a brow just slightly.   
  
“Thank you sir. I’m sure I’ll enjoy it very much.” She said before taking another bite of food.

* * *

After they had finished and everything was paid for, he walked her back outside. She lit another cigarette and he took it from her hands before she could take her first real drag. He started to smoke it himself as he waited for the valet to pull the car around. She wanted to complain but also knew she had no right to. Besides that had been really hot to her and she found she was literally speechless at that point. Instead of saying something she reached into her bag and got out another one.   
  
When the car was pulled around, he waited until she was in to walk to the other side of the car and get in himself. He cracked both of the windows but didn’t roll them down completely. Though it wasn’t freezing outside, it was a bit chilly, and there was no need to make the car freeze. She paid close attention to where he was headed. She knew the districts of downtown Tokyo well, it wouldn’t take long for her to figure exactly what his intentions were.   
  
The moment they hit the red light district, it became clear he was taking her to some sort of sex club. She could hardly contain her excitement, she just took another pull on her cigarette instead and tried to remain calm. It was overly obvious that he was into kink anyway, and he was older, so it wasn’t a surprise that he knew these places. It was, however, a surprise he was already bringing her to one. They pulled into a private parking garage for a place called ‘The Edge’. She had heard about that one, word of mouth only. Even the website was very vague. This was one of the kinkier places, and it was an invite only club.   
  
“Your name in there is not going to be Leila, I am only to be addressed as sir.” He said firmly. “I will only call you pet. Understood?”   
  
“Yes sir, is Master—”  
  
“I am not your Master yet, you will know when I decide that.” He told her it was almost a vicious snap, a bit of a growl underneath his tone. She nodded. He wasn’t her Master yet, she could deal with that. They really had only done things twice, it wasn’t like she could ask to be that to him. It made sense she had to be trustworthy, obedient, everything he wanted. She knew she would not disappoint this man. He was everything she had ever wanted. “Stay by my side at all times, look down, make eye contact with no one but me, do not answer or speak to anyone. I mean anyone, no matter what they say. Understood?”   
  
“Yes sir.” she said.   
  
“Good girl.” He said and then got out of the car. He shut the door behind him and watched her get out. “No matter what you see, or hear, you are to stay silent.”   
  
“Of course sir. I understand.” She said and walked over to stand by him quickly. She wasn’t sure why he was being this strict, he seemed very worried about something. That a place like this would shock her, maybe she’d have to tell him about the porn she watched later. She really didn’t think it was possible for her to be shocked. Not with what she had already read and seen and what she knew turned her on. Either way, she would listen to him and be the best pet he ever had.   
  
Snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her in close they headed towards the VIP entrance. It seemed that not only was he a member, but he was a very important member. Interesting. No matter she could deal with this. If he was important there, that meant only good things for her and she liked that idea.   
  
As they stepped in he swept some of his hair back and looked at the man who was checking IDs by the door. He was in a booth behind some glass, there was another entrance right next to it. An attractive Japanese man with very defined muscles and no shirt on. He did have a collar though, a black leather one with studs on it. The only other thing of note was the word ‘bitch’ in pink jewels. She smiled when she saw it but then looked down, reminding herself not to stare at anyone or anything. Then she heard what the man said, it was in Japanese but she understood it, of course she would. She looked up with wide eyes. Mr. Allistar owned this place. Before he could notice her look, she glanced back down at the floor and tried to hide her surprise. There was a buzz on the door and he went to open it quickly.   
  
“I’m not the only owner, there are three of us. I enjoy teaching as well.” He said in perfect Japanese as they stepped into the main area. It was incredibly nice in there. Soft classical music playing and tastefully decorated. There was a bar area but she couldn’t see alcohol on the shelves at first glance. Then again she was really distracted by his voice when he spoke Japanese. It wasn’t that she didn’t think he could, but she hadn’t heard him speak it yet. It made her want to melt. She wanted to ask him if she should speak Japanese too but he had told her not to speak at all so she bit her lip. For someone with such a curious nature this was going to be hard to learn.   
  
The decor was modern. There were couches, chairs to lounge in, and a few tables. It wasn’t overly crowded but at an invite only club she didn’t expect it to be. A mixture of races were there, and a mixture of different outfits. Anything from business suits, to fetish wear, to nothing at all. Some people were on leashes, and there were a few groups clustered here and there. The lighting was low, romantic, it was a bit smokey as well.   
  
“This is a rather normal crowd, for a night where there isn’t an event or party. This is only the main floor. The dungeons are through there, those are the public ones. There are also single rooms for people who wish for more privacy. I’ll take you to the one I own.” He said and started walking once she had gotten a good glimpse of the main area. “No alcohol or street drugs allowed here. This is not a place you want people to be intoxicated. With edge play there is already a bit of a blurred consent issue, by which I mean, everything is consensual but it’s far more dangerous than your run of the mill BDSM. This is not child’s play, pet. This is far deeper than that.” He turned towards her and looked into her eyes. She nodded her head slightly. He smiled and took her through the door that would lead to the very private rooms. Having to clench her jaw to do it, she stayed silent and let him lead.

* * *

They went to a large room on the third floor, taking the elevator up there. In that hall there only appeared to be three doors, his was the one at the end. He pressed a code into the keypad on the door and it buzzed softly before clicking. After that he turned the handle and easily pushed it open. He motioned for her to go in ahead of him. She smiled at him gently and took a step inside. This room looked like a rather nice suite, more like a loft than anything. It was large, there was a full service bar off to the left, near that a black leather sectional and ornate wooden coffee table. It looked like it was hand carved. She only thought that because her parents had a few similar ones. Must be the same designer.   
  
A few feet to her right there was a raised area with a huge bed, blood red comforter and black pillows. It had four posts and a canopy and it looked to be one of the softest beds she had ever laid her eyes on. It was in a slight alcove and if one were to look to the left while lying on the bed they’d see a large flat screen TV. It currently wasn’t on, but the decor around it made it seem like sometimes it was used as a fake window, as other than that flat screen the room was windowless. The art in here was still tasteful but more erotic in taste. Classical paintings of nude women in rather lewd poses. She liked it, and though she didn’t know him too well by this point she felt it very much suited him.   
  
“Drink? You may speak freely now, the room is soundproofed love.” He said and headed for the bar. Her eyes scanned the room and as more lights came on when he flipped some switches on a panel behind the bar, she became aware of two doors. One a few feet to the left of the bar, another a few feet to the right.   
  
“You said no alcohol was allowed here.” She said after a moment. He had gone back to speaking English so she was as well. His accent so thick, his voice incredibly smooth. She was from America so she knew she had an accent to everyone around her, his was English and she was basically eating it up.   
  
“A partial owner of a club has to entertain, does he not?” He replied and poured her a shot of vodka, “One little drink, pet. It’s not exactly a hard choice to make.” His hand grabbed the glass and held it out towards her. It was tempting, because she was nervous, but she had remembered what he had said about consent and how dangerous this could be.   
  
“No sir I have to turn it down. Even at the risk of being punished. You told me this is not child’s play and though one shot of anything wouldn’t intoxicate me I do not wish to be anything but sober for this moment.” She told him seriously. He laughed, a very charming yet somehow still devilish laugh. He turned and poured the drink out in the sink behind him, not touching a drop himself.   
  
“You pay attention don’t you?” He asked and stepped out from behind the bar to look her over. “Remove your heels, right now I don’t wish to look up at my pet to make eye contact.”   
  
“Yes sir.” She said. She was relieved, very much so. That seemed to have been a test and she had passed it. She guessed she was well on her way to proving herself to him. Lifting one leg, then the other, she removed each shoe and went to set them out of the way before coming back to stand where she had been before. He circled around her twice before stopping behind her back and starting to unlace the corset.   
  
“Now, being a submissive isn’t only about listening to everything I say. You have to know what’s good for you. You have to know when to stop me, stand up for yourself. I would much prefer a girl who had some sort of backbone instead of crumbling to everything I tell her to do because she’s weak. Understood?” He asked.   
  
“Yes sir, of course.”   
  
“Very well then. That’s why there is a safe word. Should you feel you are compromised or too injured to continue, or even if its a situation you can’t handle any more or just plain don’t like, say it. All I ever ask from you, pet, is that you at least try everything I suggest. If you give it an honest try before throwing in the towel, I will never be upset with you.” He said as he continued to loosen the dress. She nodded her head slowly but continued to listen to him speak. He hadn’t asked her if she understood yet so she figured it wasn’t her turn to talk. His hands felt great, she knew he was touching her back far more than he needed to but she really didn’t care. “I will hurt you Leila, I will hurt you pretty badly. I will also say things that you will find humiliating, demeaning. Do them as well. You must understand there is a big difference between hurt and harm. I will never harm you, only hurt. Do you understand what I mean by that?”   
  
She thought about that for a moment and when she felt the dress get lose enough she lifted her arms obediently so he could tug it down. She was left standing only in her panties but he pulled her close from behind, his hands on her shoulders. She could feel his arousal against her back now, through those amazingly soft black slacks. She could almost feel his cock throbbing, or it was just wishful thinking, she wasn’t sure that was even possible. She understood what he meant though. Hurting someone was just the infliction of pain. What he had already done, the spanking, the hair pulling. Obviously if he had brought her here he intended to do far worse but he did not intend to harm. Harm would be permanent, harm would leave unwanted damage, scars. He did not intend to do that.   
  
“I understand sir. You only wish to inflict pain, not mutilate or permanently damage me.” She said breathlessly as his hands came down from behind to caress her large breasts. She let out a soft groan when he started to tease her nipples, causing them to become erect. Her legs shook and she spread them a bit to get her balance more on target so she wouldn’t collapse.   
  
“Very good, pet. A lot of people cannot make that distinction, you are coming along nicely.” He said sounding like he was very pleased that he had not made a bad choice with her. Though she knew he hadn’t really done anything yet, he was just setting her up. The thing was, she couldn’t help but to wonder how many women ever got this far. Men as well, she was fairly sure he didn’t care who he fucked as long as he could have power over them. “You are okay with the idea I will humiliate you as well?”   
  
“As of now I am okay with it, you haven’t done anything yet I consider humiliating. I am at very least willing to see what you meant by that. Curious even.” She told him. He growled in her ear softly, a feral almost possessive growl.   
  
“I am going to hurt you now pet and I am going to do it because it causes me pleasure. You will learn to get pleasure when I get it. If I own you then you will enjoy what I do. The safe word is ‘cardiac’ as in cardiac arrest. Understand?” He asked and pulled away from her.   
  
“Yes sir.” She whispered.   
  
“You will hold that position, no matter what I do, no matter how badly it hurts. Do not falter. If it gets too bad you need to stop me, you need to show me what your limits are. We can always build your pain tolerance, do not hold back to impress me tonight. Be honest.”   
  
“I am nothing but honest, sir. It’s one of my strengths and weaknesses.” She replied. His mouth turned into a crooked smile, it was as if he had already recognized that about her and he saw she was trying to lighten the mood with some humor. She smiled back at him and watched as he stepped behind the bar to get a small, leather flogger. He came towards her again.   
  
“Hands behind your back. Clasp them, stick your chest out, hold that position until I say otherwise, or you cannot take this any more.” He said to her. She swallowed hard, it was clear what he was going for this time was her breasts. They were rather sensitive, she was pretty sure they were still growing. It was tempting to try to impress him and be the little pain slut, she also knew that trust here and now was essential. If she at all broke it, even in the smallest way it would give him pause to consider keeping her as a pet.   
  
A moment later, the flogger struck her chest. It was a light but calculated blow. In the first few seconds she had thought it wasn’t that bad, but then she felt the sting and took in a hiss of air. He didn’t stop, he kept working at a regular rhythm. She could hear the leather strands hiss through the air and make contact with her skin. Each blow was the same strength, it was just in a different area. She only lasted about a minute before crying out.   
  
“Cardiac!” She panted.   
  
“Rest.” He told her and though she had never heard that command before she assumed it meant she could break position, which she did quickly and stumbled a bit before getting her stance back. Her legs were very weak. “No no, you can sit…rest means we are done.” He said and grabbed her gently but firmly to steady her.   
  
“I’m sorry, I…I couldn’t do much more than that. It hurt and I couldn’t breathe I’m sorry Master I tried I…” She gasped, “Sir…sir I meant sir…” there were tears coming, they were rather unavoidable. She felt she had let him down, she had failed, and even worse she was intensely aroused but now assuming that she would not get a reward.   
  
“Shhh…Leila…Leila…” He said and pulled her in close for a hug. Out of instinct she hugged him back tightly. Her chest was on fire from the flogger but she couldn’t at all say she hated it. “You did what I asked you to, how could I be upset? As for addressing me as Master, I am not displeased. Deep breaths.” She took in some deep, ragged breaths before she could get them in calmly, resting against him.   
  
“I tried. I just wanted to be perfect for you.” She whimpered.   
  
“You were, and are.” He said and kissed the top of her head. “I will reward you now okay? You very much deserve it.” He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. She yelped a bit in surprise, that had been unexpected. He was an older guy, not someone she thought of as an ‘old man’ just older and she was amazed at how easily he did that and even more turned on. It meant he really could have his way with her should he want to.   
  
Once she was laid on the bed he got over her quickly and started to pull her panties down, which she allowed him too. Her body was already shaking with lust and she wasn’t sure she could function enough to do it herself. She watched him, his eyes were dark and intense. The scent of arousal was in the air, her own and his. It was thick, she loved it.   
  
He tossed them back and there was very little hesitation as he moved into her and nuzzled his face into her cunt. She screamed when that happened, out of shock but more out of pleasure. Boy did he know how to use his mouth and tongue. Her hand came down and gripped his hair. She loved the feel of it, so soft and silky. It was just gorgeous. It was softer than Rika’s hair and Rika had always joked about how the hair on a Japanese girl’s head would always be the softest which was why hers got so tangled in the morning. It was very ‘delicate’. Leila’s hair was very thick, she complained she didn’t have hers. Leila wanted to trade. Mr. Allistar’s hair seemed to be the best of both worlds.   
  
“MMMM FUCK!” She cried, even though she still wasn’t sure he even appreciated that language, he hadn’t told her not to use it. He was growling softly as he worked his mouth, his eyes glancing up at her as he did. It was like he was some sort of hungry animal eating the best meal of his life. She twisted and writhed, clawing at the sheets. Even though this was an act she would normally consider submissive, as oral sex seemed to be the most submissive act to her, he was some how still being very alpha about it. “P-Please…oh God…FUCK I’M SO CLOSE!”   
  
His hands came up under her and grabbed her ass, which was still pretty sore, and squeezed it roughly as he tilted her up, allowing him to get his mouth more on her. She screamed out and pleasure and pain as she came harder than she had yet. Her nails clawing into his scalp, her other hand slapping down onto the bed next to them. He stayed there til she was done, leaving gentle licks and kisses to make sure she was clean before letting her go and looking up. His hair was disheveled, his eyes sated but still a bit wild. So amazingly blue.   
  
“Th-thank you sir.” She whispered, “What…what about you?”   
  
“You’ve given me enough for now, Leila. You need to rest for a bit, okay?” He asked but it was more of a command than a request. Her eyes glanced down at his crotch. He was aroused, very aroused, but he was not asking her to return it. Was this a trick? Another test.   
  
“Sir, you didn’t get to—”  
  
“No, but I am also very in control of my desires. I will take it when I want it, you don’t need to worry. Have I not already taken it?” He asked. She assumed he was referring to the times in the music room. After a moment she nodded.   
  
“Only if you are sure, sir.”   
  
“I told you that you will learn to gain pleasure from my own. I was very pleased to taste your delicious cunt, do not make me regret it.” He said and then laid down next to her. He pulled her into a gentle kiss, she could taste herself on his lips. Letting out a soft groan as he pulled back she nodded and placed her head on the pillow. “Good girl then. Get some sleep.” He said and stroked her cheek gently, his thumb tracing over her thick lips softly.   
  
“Yes sir. Thank you sir.” She whispered and started to drift off to sleep. She had never felt more happy or more loved in her entire life.

* * *

Leila was woken rather rudely a few hours later, a quick slap to her face had roused her and before she could yell out something in way of a retort her braid was grabbed and she was yanked out of bed.  She hit the floor rather hard, landing on her knees and crying out before getting struck again. All of this was far more jarring than actually painful, meant to shock her into submission and she was submitting. 

“Awake yet slut?” Allistar asked. She had been exhausted, she didn’t know what time it currently was, but there was no way in hell she had gotten enough sleep. He had said he would use her when he needed her, apparently one in the morning was when he really needed her. The words were only just starting to form on her lips when he got down, grabbing her braid by the base and yanking her back so it was tilted up. She let out a pained cry as her eyes opened completely to look at him. 

“Y-Yes sir! I’m awake! What did you need?” She asked him obediently. He grinned, in the dim lighting it looked nearly sinister but it was very arousing. A wave of pleasure washed over her, she was completely helpless to this man and she loved it. Her braid was given another sharp tug.  
  
“No slut,  _how may I serve you Master,_ that’s the correct answer. Try again.” He insisted and there was another yank to her hair. She let out a hiss of air through her clenched jaw. That was getting a bit annoying, how the hell was she supposed to know the correct response? He hadn’t even told her yet. She supposed she would let it slide for now, she was tired and mostly just wanted to get back to sleep. At least at that point that’s what she wanted.   
  
“How may I serve you, Master?” She asked, trying not so sound smarmy about it.   
  
“Very good.” He said and patted her head like she was a common bitch, “Now, I need you to make me cum, with that beautiful mouth of yours. Have you ever done that before darling?”   
  
“Only a few times sir, m-mostly on women.” She said, by which she meant one woman and that one woman was her roommate Rika.  
  
“Women? Well isn’t that adorable?” He cooed in a very condescending tone, “Guess what lesson you’re about to learn then, huh?” 

“I don’t think I’ll be very—”  
  
“What did I say about trying, pet? In here you do not think, you obey. If you do not understand that, I will make you understand. Got it?” He asked and grabbed her chin roughly. His thumb came up and pressed against her lips. This time it wasn’t gentle or loving, it was firm, painful. She tried to wrench her head back but he wouldn’t allow it. Instead, he grabbed the back of her head and forced his thumb in there, looking her in the eye with a strong sneer wiped across his mouth. His teeth looked sharp, menacing, and her lips closed around the digit, she began to suck gently. “That a girl, natural little cocksucker I see. Keep going, I absolutely adore a girl with an oral fixation.”   
  
Her eyes followed his, he was studying her entire expression not just looking back at her. No doubt he was trying to learn something, trying to figure out how she was reacting internally. He was learning from this, deducing how far he was pushing her. She could tell that this was teaching him a lot of things, he was incredibly aware of everything he was doing to her. It wasn’t vicious, it was a way to learn to care about her. His thumb was removed. Just as she was gasping for air, two more fingers went into her mouth and rather violently at that. He made her gag loudly, but he held the back of her head still so she couldn’t pull away. Tears stung and burned at her eyes as he choked her a bit before stopping. He didn’t pull his fingers all the way out just back enough so she wasn’t gagging any longer. On some instinct she had in her she just continued to suck them. Her tongue working against them eagerly, slurping loudly, letting the few tears that had formed slip down her face. She didn’t wipe them back, she assumed he wouldn’t like that.   
  
“Very good, love. I’m going to put my cock in there now. You’ve done a great job so far, I promise to be far more gentle with this part.” He informed her after removing his fingers. She coughed loudly and took in a deep gasping breath as she watched him unzip his slacks and remove his cock. At that point it was hard, pulsating strongly enough she could see it twitching a bit. Beads of precum were forming. She groaned unconsciously, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Though she had positively no clue why the site of that would make her react in such a way, it had. She had only used her mouth on a guy once, and she hadn’t gotten very far because he had cum as she was moving to get in a better position. She hadn’t exactly appreciated what she had tasted from him either, and it hadn’t even been his actual cum. It was why she had stuck to just doing oral on women after that but him, she could only imagine that Allistar tasted magnificent. “Open your little whore mouth. Wide.”   
  
She took in a gasp of air but opened her mouth wider than it had been before, which apparently displeased him because a moment later she was slapped in the face and wish his cock. She let out a groan that was half disgusted half pleasured.   
  
“Wider, love.” He warned. She got her mouth open as wide as she could possibly get it, to a point where her jaw was aching a few seconds later. Had he really just slapped her in the face with his cock? Why did she even like that? It was humiliating, completely degrading and yet she was there on her knees groaning like a slut. Was she naturally this way or had he some how trained her subconsciously already to enjoy this? Either way, loving it was far better than hating it. “Atta girl.” He praised and started to trace the tip over her lips. She held her head still, as he was being rather firm but she didn’t want to annoy him by falling over or losing her balance. After another moment he put just the tip in, resting it on her tongue. She closed around him instantly, reminding herself to watch what she was doing with her teeth. She hadn’t done this before but she could only imagine that it would feel awful to have teeth in such a sensitive place.   
  
Her tongue started to work over him, wiggling against the small opening at the tip, then swirling around to massage the small area he had given her to work with. Her eyes watered a bit as she tried to concentrate on making him feel good. He let out a small moan, a little less of a reaction than what she had hoped for but it only urged her to work harder. He was gazing down at her his eyes reflected a mixture of disgust, expectation, and pleasure. His stance was rather dominant, powerful. Some of his hair hung in his eyes, obscuring her vision or him. The shadows that played around him due to the lighting made it all the better. Placing her hands behind her back she took it upon herself to inch a bit more of him into her mouth. He was large, at least larger than the few she had seen. Though there wasn’t some sort of ridiculous circus freak size to it, he must have been slightly above average. About seven or so inches, not unheard of, but she had no clue how she was going to ever learn to get all of that in her mouth. Some of it would have to go down her throat. She would choke. Is that what he eventually wanted? A small muffled groan escaped her.   
  
“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, his tone was breathless and his hand came to the back of her head again, gripping it hard. “You really are a natural.” He caressed the back of her head for a bit before bringing his hand to her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb.  
  
“I’m going to cum on you, mark you as my own, you will not move from that spot. Understood?” She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to answer when her mouth was so very full but she managed to give a bit of a nod to him. A second later he had pulled out. His hand came down to stroke himself and she coughed again. Everything was happening so quickly yet his reaction to this, she loved it. Something in her could tell it was rather restrained, but she hadn’t even had her mouth on him for a minute. Whatever she was doing she must have been doing it right to get him on edge so quickly.  
  
“Keep your whore mouth open for Master, sweetie,” he commanded her and she went right back into that position, tilting her head back and opening up as wide as she had before. There was another groan, still muted, he really was holding back. She was sure that his lack of reaction was just a tactic to make her try harder. Endure more. Even if it was, it was working, and badly. All she wanted in that moment was to do so well for him that he couldn’t stop moaning, that he was loud, that he screamed enough to hurt her ears. She had a feeling she was rather far from that moment though. She had never tasted actual cum before, and he hadn’t tasted awful when she had him in her mouth, she couldn’t exactly say it was the best taste in the world. She imagined it was going to be something she would learn to love. If she loved him and was loyal to him then it only made sense she should learn to love everything about him. He had gone down on her with no hesitation, with a hunger she had never seen, she needed to be the exact same way for him. A weird, breathy moan escaped her as she considered the possibilities. Getting to a point with him where she loved his cum, even craved it, that the desire to taste it drove her nuts. Her eyes rolled back a bit and her eyelids fluttered. A second later she felt something warm and thick hit her cheek. He was cumming. Had she done that? Or had he been close already? Fuck, she hadn’t been paying attention.   
  
Her eyes came back into focus as she saw his face, glaring down at her in a level of intense pleasure she had never seen in anyone’s eyes before as his skilled hand milked every last bit of cum out of his cock making sure to cover her face. It really wasn’t the most pleasant feeling in the universe but she supposed it was just another thing she would come to enjoy. She was young she had a lot to learn and the sheer fact that this was him doing it, that just made it better.   
  
“You’ve got my cum on you, whore. Clean it up.” He panted and then stumbled back a bit until he had sat down on the bed. She didn’t turn or lower her head, she wanted to keep the cum in place, not let it drip down and make a mess but her gaze shifted to see what he was doing. For a moment his strong hands covered his eyes and the rest, gripping in slightly. It looked like he was trying to compose himself. He took in a few deep breaths before pushing his hair back rather roughly and looking at her. “THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR SLUT!?” he demanded. 

“H-How should I—”  
  
“How do you think?” He sneered. “You aren’t a moron pet, at least I sincerely hope you aren’t.” She nodded slightly causing a bit of the cum to slide down over her chin and onto her chest. She had seen porn, she had seen this in porn. Usually the girl it was done to got it on her fingers and licked them clean. She guessed she had just been ordered to do the same. Wasting no more time, not wanting to displease him, she coated her fingers in the sticky filth and started to suck off his seed. Okay, that certainly was unpleasant. Bitter, salty, kind of sour. No matter, she had to be good, anything could be tolerated and then eventually loved.

The first time she had tasted a cunt it hadn’t been her favorite thing but now sometimes she went nuts for it, at least for Rika’s. She knew it probably had more to do with the bond she shared with her friend and the level of care and trust they had for each other than the actual taste. It would eventually be the same for him. She groaned as she worked, slurping and sucking at her fingers loudly making sure to keep her eyes on him as she did this. He just stared at her, she could see his breath hitching in his chest. Had he been younger and far more energetic she suspected he would have managed to at least get half hard again. With the way he was breathing it seemed he wished he could do it all over again. 

“Am I clean sir? I don’t think I can get much more.” She breathed after she was sure she had scraped up every last bit that was humanly possible and licked it off. By the end it hadn’t tasted so horrible and she wondered if he had done it this way so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed by a giant mouthful. Not that she suspected he didn’t like cumming on a girl, but surely it was more satisfying to empty ones seed directly into the mouth of the whore they were using, right? She wasn’t a man, or a true dominant, she didn’t think she could hazard a guess to that one. It probably came down to the personal preference of the man doing it.   
  
“Get out of my sight and get cleaned up.” He said rather flippantly, waving his hand towards the door near the bar. The other one had yet to be opened and she wondered why. She could only assume the direction she just been pointed in was a bathroom. He seemed irritated with her, she wondered if she had just done something wrong.  
  
“Sir if I upset you, then you need to tell me what I—”  
  
“LEAVE OR YOU WILL NOT APPRECIATE THE CONSEQUENCES!” He roared at her. She scrambled to her feet and bolted for the door to the bathroom. He sounded terrifyingly angry and she did not want to mess with that. Shutting the door behind her quickly she took in a few deep breaths and looked towards the mirror. There were only a few dim lights on in there, ambient lighting. After taking in a bit of air, she reached to find the switch. The lights came on fully and she saw what a mess her face was. Streaked makeup, red from where she had been slapped. Yet she had still managed to anger him, she had just done something wrong and she didn’t know what. It was very temping to go back out there, to try to fix this. If anything, Leila was a fixer. She didn’t have many friends but the ones she did have she went through hell for. Her heart was too big and she never, ever wanted to hurt anyone. It wasn’t in her nature, but she had hurt him and it was killing her.  
  
When she felt the tears start to come, she ran the water in the sink making it a bit cooler than lukewarm so it would be rather soothing on her face. Amazingly, none of his cum had gotten in her hair which she was also thankful for. The way it had been pulled back had allowed her to escape from that. Her chest was still a bit red from the flogging, she could see a few lash marks still there that had apparently bled a bit. Nothing serious, like cat scratches really. She washed that area too, even though it stung, and then grabbed a towel to gently pat herself dry. As she was trying not to just break down sobbing over how she upset him, there was a small knock on the door.  
  
“Leila?” He asked in a far more comforting tone of voice, “I’m so sorry, love, I should not have yelled at you like that.”   
  
“If I upset you, sir I really don’t know what I did wrong. If you tell me it can be avoided next time, I don’t—”

“You did not upset me, Leila, trust me. You did very far from upset me. My reaction had very little to do with anything you did tonight.” He replied, “Come out please.” She felt her lower lip tremble a bit, she wasn’t sure why, he had just told her it was all okay…but she still wanted to cry. Maybe it was relief, maybe it was happiness, maybe it was because underneath everything she was feeling she was still very aroused. It was just an overwhelming flood of emotions in the moment and she rushed for the door and pulled it open quickly. When she saw him standing there, his jacket off, his shirt undone and his hair still rather disheveled, the tears came.   
  
“Sir I don’t…I’m not sure what’s wrong but I…I’m—” Her breathing in that moment made her nearly impossible to understand. She wasn’t upset just really overflowing with far too intense feelings for him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She could feel her skin touch the bare skin of his chest, press against it. The sensation was a bit painful but she didn’t care and she started to sob, letting herself become undone in his hold. He kissed the side of her head firmly and then moved to her neck and shoulder, kissing it amazingly softly, deftly. One of his hands tracing patterns over her bare back.  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay Leila. It’s normal what you are going through. Just let yourself feel what you are feeling. I’m here and I’m not going away.” He breathed in her ear. She stood there, letting him hug her tightly. Everything was just such a shock to her senses. The sensations, the emotions, the scent, the imagery. She positively loved all of it but her brain didn’t yet know how to process it correctly. He was there, he was her rock, her wall and he was holding her letting her know that everything was alright. That none of this was odd, that she had done everything perfectly. She had pleased him, that she was good, she was a good girl and he would not let her go. The sense of love and acceptance she felt in that moment was so warm and overflowing, she hoped it would never end.

* * *

When she woke up in the morning there was a nice breakfast waiting for her, Allistar wasn’t in the room though. She sighed softly and sat up. After she had started crying the night before she guessed she had just fallen asleep, at least that’s as much as she could remember. There wasn’t even a memory of herself being carried to the bed, just leaning against him and sobbing. It was okay, though, she didn’t feel lonely or abandoned and she was sure that he didn’t just leave her there. She had no car and no way to get back and he wasn’t that kind of a jerk. As she got up, she looked around for something to cover herself with. The shirt he had been wearing was on a chair, so she grabbed that and wrapped it around herself before heading over to the table where breakfast was. It was a traditional English breakfast and she couldn’t have been more hungry after the events of last night.

As she sat down to eat, she noticed there was a note left for her there. Stepped out for a few moments, love. Try to enjoy breakfast without me.His name was signed ‘David’ not ‘Master’ or ‘Mr. Allistar’ which made her smile. Maybe it was okay to call him that now. She’d have to try it out. Her stomach growled, warning her to stop procrastinating about eating breakfast already and she picked up her fork. Everything was still very hot so he must have just recently been in there. If he was a partial owner of this club then it would make sense if he had business to take care of. She wasn’t exactly sure how these clubs worked or were run. He would be back and she would greet him happily.

She wondered how she was going to go back to ‘normal’ in school now. Luckily he wasn’t one of her actual teachers or she realized she would immediately be failing her music class. The audition for the place in orchestra was tomorrow, she wondered if she had practiced enough. So far, she had only played that concerto correct twice, well once and then almost all the way through before he caused her to screw up. Shit. She was going to have to get another bow, the one he had spanked her with had ended up snapping with the last hit. she was surprised it had lasted that long but she guessed someone with as much experience as David would know how to get maximum use out of something like that. The corners of her mouth turned into a smile as she thought about how much experience he had to have to have gotten to this point.

Just as she was finishing, the door opened and he entered. She looked up and pulled the shirt a bit tighter around herself. She wasn’t sure where the sudden modesty was coming from but it felt like the right thing to do. In his hand he was holding a long, narrow black case. Her eyes traced over it slowly. He was dressed again in more casual clothing, black slack but less expensive and a white collared shirt. She looked up to him.

“Good morning, Master, I hope you slept well.” She said as she got to her feet and headed towards him.

“You don’t need to call me Master, right now. David is fine, it’s how I signed the note, isn’t it?” He asked and leaned down to kiss her cheek softly. She chuckled a bit and turned to kiss his as well. “I got you a replacement for that bow I mangled, this one is far better but I will not be using it to punish you.” He pushed the case into her hands before heading over to the bed. He grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on to some local news station. Stupidly, she looked at the case he had just placed in her hand. This was an expensive bow, very expensive, she could tell by the case and she hadn’t even seen the thing.

“Sir I—”

“David, sweetie.” He said looking back at her with a rather careless smile.

“Yes, well, David, I can’t accept this. It’s very expensive and I can buy my own replacement. It’s not a huge deal you know.” She said and then set the case down on the table and unsnapped the clasps on it. Inside was an amazingly beautiful bow with her named carved on the end of it in intricate script. She nearly gasped, it really had must have cost a fortune. “I don’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth but with how much money this must have cost-”

“If you don’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth, you are getting awfully close to his teeth, love.” He told her and walked back over, “It’s fine, I have a friend who helped me out and you are going to need one by tomorrow for the audition. It’s Sunday. You’ll be hard pressed to find a music shop that’s even open and you have classes tomorrow.” His hand came up behind her and gently pulled the hair tie from her braid. She closed her eyes for a moment, he was playing with her hair. that was one of her weak spots, especially if it was down.

“Mmmm I know but at least let me pay you back.” She purred as she felt his skilled fingers start to take her hair out of the braid it had been in for a whole day now.

“It’s a gift and what did I tell you about money?” He asked.

“It’s none of my business.” She murmured and closed the case gently. It was very nice of him and it wasn’t like anyone really had to know where she had gotten it. It could have easily been a gift from one of her parents. “You’re playing with my hair.” She didn’t realize how stupid that statement actually was until it had falling from her lips.

“Yes, I wanted to see what it looks like when it’s completely down. You always have it up or pulled back. It’s so long, elegant. Don’t hide it.” He said and continued to unweave it from the braid it was in. He was at the base now, the tricky part would be her actual head as it was a French braid and she had done it very tightly. “Ever think about cutting it? The length makes you look far younger than you actually are.”

“I don’t really, think about cutting it. I don’t…I mean…you don’t want me to look younger?” She asked. It was a good point he raised, she wasn’t sure why she hadn’t cut it. She hadn’t had an actual hair cut since she was around eight years old. Her mother used to brush her hair every night and tell her a story. She supposed that she didn’t want to cut it because she might lose the memory of that, the sensation of her mom’s touch before she decided to stop brushing her hair every night in favor of helping to run the business. Ten years without a hair cut.

“I like my women to look like women, not little girls.” He said as he started to massage her scalp. A moan escaped her, a heavy one. He was damn good at that, must be his skilled musician’s fingers, and she needed one rather badly after keeping her hair so tight like that for so long. “I would not force you into anything you don’t want, and I do think it’s absolutely stunning, it goes right down to your arse, but it does make you look very young.”

“My mother used to brush it for me every night. I like the memories of it, I guess it makes me feel less lonely or like I still have some sort of attachment to her.” She muttered, “Kind of silly right?”

“Not at all.” He said and kissed her temple, “But memories are in your head and heart, not in your hair.”

She turned to look at him with a small smile. If he really wanted her to cut it, she supposed she wasn’t all too attached to it, it was just hair anyway. She still wanted it long but it did get in the way, a lot, especially at that length. If maybe she got it shortened to the middle of her back, yes that would be far more manageable. It would remove at least six or seven inches and take less time to care for in the morning.

“You cut it then.” She said.

“What?”

“As you said, memories are in the head and heart. My heart feels very happy when it’s with you and that means you are most likely the best one to cut my hair.” She told him, “Not anything too drastic just a few inches. Where is the hair tie?” She looked around and he placed it in her hand a bit hesitantly.

“You’re serious.” He said. She nodded and gathered her hair to pull it into a ponytail. Once she had done that, she gently tugged on the hair tie to lower it down a lot more until only about six inches were hanging tied below it.

“We are going to need scissors, good ones, my hair is very thick.” She said almost as if she was giving him an order. Her voice was firm, confident, she knew this was exactly what she wanted from him. If he was going to be the one to take care of her now she could replace the old memories of her mother brushing and playing with her hair, with ones of him doing it. Besides, it wasn’t like the hair wouldn’t ever grow back. He had given her so much and all he had requested was that maybe she think about cutting her hair. It really wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Only if you are sure, Leila.” He said and headed over to the bar where he pulled a drawer opened.

“David, I wouldn’t kid about my hair. No woman would. Besides, I can always get it touched up later.” She walked towards the bar where he was now standing and watched as he pulled out some rather vicious looking scissors. “Wow.”

“They are used for cutting leather, I think they should work very easily on your hair.” He said and smiled at her gently. He came around the bar and stood behind her, gripping her hair and pulling it a bit taught but not in a violent way. She knew it would be easier to cut that amount if there was a bit of tension in the grip. Her eyes closed and she waited, feeling him cut the hair away. When she finally opened them again he was holding the ponytail in front of her, still held together by the hair tie.

“That’s a lot of hair.” She said and then turned her head to look at him. “Thank you.” She threw her arms around him tightly, almost knocking him off balance with the force and surprise of the embrace. She was beginning to get the feeling that this was the start of something amazing.

* * *

After she showered and they spent a bit more time together, he took her back to the dorm rooms and wished her luck on her audition tomorrow. He asked to meet with her afterwards and they could celebrate. She told him that she wouldn’t really know if she got the position until Tuesday afternoon but he told her he was certain she would, after all she had the best tutor on campus for it. That made her laugh but it also made her feel very confident with her abilities, so she agreed to meet him at eight o’clock the next evening. It would he hard to hold on til then but she knew that they had to make this all look as inconspicuous as possible.

By the time she actually got into the dorm room it was almost three past noon. Rika was in there, sitting in a chair staring at the door and tapping her foot like the mother of a child who had broken curfew. She wondered just how long the girl was sitting there like that and waiting. Rika could be very persistent and stubborn. It was possible she had been like that for a few hours.

“Oh calm your tits, Rika.” Leila sighed as she shut the door.

“You are in different clothes.” Rika said, “Care to elaborate? And what are you holding?” She spoke in a scolding tone, all that was really missing was the phrase ‘young lady’. I was almost humorous but Leila knew Rika would in no way appreciate it if she started to laugh. For whatever reason, her friend had been worried and now she felt bad. The best thing to do would be to calm her fears and let her know everything was okay.

“David bought me a new bow for my violin, the other one was…not that great. The clothes are different because I really didn’t want to get back into that dress. They are just sweats and a t-shirt. Are you okay?” She asked slowly and then went to set the case with the bow in it down.

“YOUR HAIR!” Rika yelled.

“Calm down! He said he would like it if it were shorter. I agreed, it can be rather annoying at times. It’s not that different.” Leila said and grabbed her iPad from her desk. She went to sit on her bed and she turned it on trying to pretend like Rika wasn’t behaving like a mother. She wouldn’t say ‘her’ mother because her mother really wouldn’t have noticed any of this, not even the hair. Leila could dye it purple with neon pink streaks and her parents wouldn’t notice, not at least until she got some sort of award and they were showering her with praise. Maybe when she got first chair they would finally come up to listen to her play.

“He’s changing you too much.” She muttered, “You aren’t the type who just does this stuff for some stupid guy.”

“David is not some stupid guy, he’s not a senior here, or a college frat boy. He knows what he’s doing and what he’s talking about. I respect him and his judgment. Maybe you are just jealous.” Leila replied, not looking up from the emails she was checking.

“Tell me what happened last night.” Rika basically demanded.

“We went to dinner then to his place and had a lot of sex. What’s with the third degree here?” Leila snapped at her, “Look, I’m sorry that I found someone I like and he just happens to be older but really if you were my friend you’d be happy for me, not angry.” Rika glared at her and stood up, marching over to the bed.

“I looked up his age, Leila, this is going to be a game to him. He is not looking to marry you, probably just keep you as some pet. The guy probably has 700 illegitimate kids and fucks anything that moves. This will not be ‘happily ever after’ this will be some list he crosses you off of. Mark my words.” She snarled and then went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Leila rolled her eyes. She didn’t believe for one second it was true. There might have been an age gap between them, but so fucking what. If it worked then it worked, she didn’t care how old he was, if he’d been married, or if he had kids. That was the past and not the present. Rika needed to get off her case about this and quickly.

* * *

The next day, when she woke up, Rika had left early. It was a sure sign the girl was pretty pissed off at her still. She hadn’t talked to Leila save for a few flippant words the rest of the day and night before. Leila just wrote it off as jealousy. Rika couldn’t possibly understand what was going on between her and David. She hadn’t even gone into detail because frankly, she didn’t think it was Rika’s business or that David would really want her to. It wasn’t anyone’s business, really, and she was an adult. She didn’t owe Rika any explanations about this, it was her life and it was time she start living like it.

Classes seemed to drag on forever, and she couldn’t concentrate on a damn thing. It was rare for her to be that distracted but it wasn’t unheard of, and considering the weekend she just had she probably just needed time to unwind and get back into the swing of things. Once she had a steady routine with David going, she was sure everything would even out back to where they had been before.

* * *

When audition time rolled around, she was pacing outside of the music hall trying to compose herself. Her audition was scheduled in twenty minutes and she was nervous. There was no way she was going to get through this without fucking up. It didn’t matter how much confidence David had in her, if he wasn’t there, she wasn’t going to have it in herself. There were tears stinging her eyes a bit. She didn’t want to mess up, she didn’t want to disappoint him. If she ruined this then that would mean by extension he was a bad teacher and had ultimately taught her nothing about control.

A door in the hallway opened, she looked up, it was the one to David’s room. She hadn’t thought he was in there, most of the teachers had gone by now and he said he hadn’t wanted to see her until eight. She wasn’t one to bother people and she could be very patient so she just didn’t think to stop by his classroom to see if he might be available to talk to first. Casually, he leaned against the door frame and looked over at her.

“You look like one hot mess.” He laughed. She snorted at him and came towards him quickly, violin in one hand, bow in the other. She was ready to yell at him, this was very stressful and he didn’t need to be pointing out how much of a mess she looked in the moment. “Don’t bite me.” He said putting his hands up as if surrendering to her already.

“I can’t do this, I can’t. I’m going to mess up. I’m too nervous, when I practiced today I screwed up. You need to be in there, David. Please.” She whispered. He looked at her, his eyes flashed with some sort of anger for a moment before going back to his normal, relaxed gaze. “S-Sorry, Mr. Allistar.” She corrected and started to run her fingers through her hair, which she had left down for the day. All she had done that morning was wash it, dry it, and brush it out. She really didn’t feel she needed to get it touched up, it looked rather perfect from how he had cut it.

“Come into my room, when’s your audition?” He asked.

“Um…about fifteen minutes now.” She said softly. He nodded and backed up, motioning for her to come inside anyway. No one was in the hall so it was doubtful anyone had just heard her address him as David, especially with how low her voice was but she was still nervous that they were going to get caught. That some how the cosmic forces of the universe would know she was about to do something she shouldn’t be doing.

The door shut behind her and immediately after that she felt a very rough slap to her ass. She squealed loudly and he grabbed her hair, placing a strong hand over her mouth. How this was supposed to help her ‘relax’ she had no clue but now she was just getting more pissed off. She tried to wrench her head away to tell him that now was not the time and he slapped her ass again, the second time her managed to get more under the skirt to her uniform and touch actual skin. It stung, and she was still sore from Saturday when she had gotten her spanking.

“Stay still and listen to me, little girl.” He growled in her ear as he pulled her back into him, “Your behavior is not up to par, you will calm down this INSTANT.” His commanding tone caused her to freeze in place. Her arousal grew ten fold with the way he was handling her, pinning her, gripping her thick mane of hair.

“You will go in there, you will remember to breathe, or there will be nothing but good conversation from me tonight.” He purred in her ear, “You need to learn that pleasure is a privilege, not a right, you don’t impress Daddy you don’t get your treat.” Her eyes went wide. Had he just called himself ‘Daddy’? Why did that not enrage her? It just made her moan into his hand and rather heavily at that. The way he had said DADDY was just so…perfect. That accent, that tone, God she probably could have cum just from thinking about it. She started to melt into him, relaxing almost completely. Apparently he knew exactly what to say to get her to calm down, even if it was the most wrong and taboo thing in the entire universe.

“If you understand, say so.” He said, removing his hand from her mouth but not the grip from her hair.

“Of course, Daddy.” She replied back, mostly just to see what would happen. She wondered if that had been a test, to see how she’d react, to see if he could shock her, to see if it would be upsetting. It most certainly wasn’t, so she decided to turn the tables back on him. Beat him at his own game as long as she could. There was a stifled groan, it was clear he had been trying not to make a noise at all but once again she had gotten him. Her tone had been overly innocent and sweet as she said it, completely on purpose to provoke a reaction.

“Naughty little slut.” He hissed in her ear and then released her. She turned to look at him, the bow and instrument still gripped tightly in her hand. From the hallway she heard her name called. Though fifteen minutes couldn’t have just passed it was possible they wanted her early, that’s why she had shown up early. “Now, go play your song for Daddy.” He said with a crooked grin. She smiled back at him, fixed her hair and her skirt quickly before stepping out into the hall. She apologized to the teacher as soon as she could, telling him that Mr. Allistar had needed to see her and that she was ready now. She was going to knock this one out of the park…just for her new Daddy.

The concerto had been played absolutely flawlessly. She hadn’t skipped a beat, had kept perfect time. The whole performance she imagined him behind her, whispering in her ear to breathe. The only problem was that she was very aroused. When she got back to her room she was pleased to see Rika had gone out. She left a note saying that she was just going for a jog. That meant Leila had a good amount of time alone. He hadn’t been in his class room or office after, even though she had checked. It didn’t exactly matter, she’d see him in a few hours anyway.   
  
She grabbed her favorite toy from under the bed where she kept it. Even if Rika did come back it wouldn’t really be the first time the girl had walked in on her fucking herself stupid. This time, though, she suspected it would not make her happy to find that going on. She was already upset with David’s intentions towards her. Leila thought she was just a moron.   
  
Once she was in bed and under the covers, she didn’t even take her uniform off. All she did was slip out of her panties before slipping the toy in. It wasn’t nearly as big as him, but it did vibrate and it had a clit stimulator, it would get the job done like it had before. She groaned softly and closed her eyes as it went in. Pushing the button at the end to start it on the lower setting, she began to work it in and out, a slow pace, stopping every once in a while to press it against her for a bit of extra stimulation.   
  
Her phone started to ring and she growled in annoyance. She had to shut it off, it would distract her too much from the fantasy she was trying to have. Rolling over quickly she grabbed her bag and got it out. It was him. They had exchanged numbers on Sunday so he could get in contact with her more easily and privately. Shit.   
  
Wondering if she could pull this off without him knowing she answered the phone casually. The first thing she heard was a bit of a dark chuckle from him and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. Yeah, she wasn’t going to be able to do this, she better stop.   
  
“I heard you did very well.” He said after a moment. It was almost as if he already knew what she was doing.   
  
“O-Oh?” She asked stupidly. His voice was so amazing, like pure silk in her ear. Without really realizing it, she continued to move the toy. “Who did you hear that from?”   
  
“No one really, I stood outside and listened. You were perfect.” He said.   
  
“MMMMM thank you.” She purred in a far more sensual voice than she should have for someone who was actually, genuinely grateful for what he had done. There was no way she wasn’t going to make first chair now.   
  
“You’re distracted.” He said, it wasn’t a question.   
  
“N-No sir I’m not…just um…you know…getting changed. I can talk.” She lied, badly. Her long pauses between the words were to stifle moans. She was so close to cumming and it was torturous, being on edge like this. There had to be a way to get him off the phone so she could finish. Why was she even trying to do this while talking to him?   
  
“I know what you are doing, little girl.” He informed her, his voice dark almost scolding. “Don’t stop on my account.”   
  
“P-Please sir this is humiliating enough. I shouldn’t have even answered the phone, just silenced it.” She panted. Her body arched up, her hand moving faster. She could literally listen to him talk for hours with that voice and about nothing. He could read her the phone book and make her cum a million times. Everything about him just radiated sex.   
  
“You wanted me to know, didn’t you? You wanted Daddy to have every idea what his little girl does when she gets back to her room.” He said and laughed, “Make yourself cum for me.”   
  
“Nnnn fuck!” She gasped, “Please…d-don’t…oh God!”   
  
“Are you contradicting me? I would think better about that sweetheart. Daddy doesn’t like to hear the word ‘no’.” He breathed heavily, “Make. Yourself. Cum….”   
  
“For you, D-Daddy?” She whispered.   
  
“Yes…cum for Daddy…” He hissed and that’s really all it took. Her body stiffened and her back arched up sharply. Her hand grasped the phone like grim death and she screamed far louder than she meant to. Him whispering into her ear like that had done it. It was just so incredibly wrong and yet very right. When she finally began to relax, she realized she was still on the phone with him.   
  
“Oh God…shit…” She panted and sat up, removing the toy quickly and turning it off. “Sorry I…I kind of forgot where I was.”   
  
“I like that.” He replied. “Clean your toy, baby.”   
  
“W—”  
  
“You ask me with what you are going to get quite the lashing, Leila.” He cut her off. She blinked a few times. How would he even know if she was doing it or not? He wasn’t there, he couldn’t see her, what kind of pleasure would he get out of this? Yet she found she wanted to listen to him, to obey him at all costs. Slowly, she moved it to her mouth and started to lick it. It wasn’t any worse than eating out Rika, it was a taste she was rather used to. Well a similar one, she hadn’t exactly tasted herself too many times, except on Rika’s lips. A small groan escaped her. “Such a good little girl, yeah?” He encouraged her.   
  
“Yes sir, of course.” She whispered. It was either his tone of voice or his confidence that made her obey so well, so quickly. Something about him screamed that he knew about all the secret pleasures of the world and he would only share them with her if she became worthy. Proved to him she was deserving of them. She had to do it, be a part of it. He was quickly becoming everything to her and she was losing herself. She moaned softly as she continued to lick the toy clean with her tongue for him. For, Daddy.   
  
“When we meet tonight, I want you dressed as I specify. Under stood? Listen closely and do not falter.” He commanded her, “I want you in in a red dress, something rather formal. Low cut, tight, and short. Do you own something like that?”   
  
“Yes sir.” She breathed and kept licking.   
  
“Of course you do. I want you in heels, do not wear the heals that make you taller than me. Four inches at most, Leila. If you own a black choker I want that as well.” He explained. “Your hair should be done completely up except for a few strands to frame your face. Light make up, dark eyes. Understood?”   
  
“Yes sir.” She replied, memorizing everything he was telling her to do.   
  
“Good. Go get cleaned up and I expect to see you outside exactly at eight o’clock. Do not worry about curfew tonight, I’ve pulled a few strings.” He informed her. She blinked a few times, wondering what ‘strings’ he had ‘pulled’ but she supposed she didn’t exactly care if he was getting her out of there on a school night.   
  
“Yes sir. Eight o’clock.” She breathed.   
  
“You are dismissed.” He said and hung up. She pulled the toy away from her mouth and the phone away from her ear. Looking at it stupidly, as if the voice of God had just spoken to her, she stumbled out of bed and put the toy away. She would shower and have a quick snack. This would leave her with about two hours to work on her homework, which she needed to do anyway. He just hoped she could concentrate.

Leila dressed exactly how she had been told. The dress she wore was something she would call “slutty formal” because it was elegant but also showed off the goods really well. He seemed to want to take her somewhere to do that or he wouldn’t have told her to dress that way. It was a tight waist, backless, and only two straps of fabric came up over her chest and clasped behind her neck. Thankfully the way the dress was built she could also get a black choker on and it didn’t look too busy.

The hemline of the dress was high, it showed off her long legs while still some how managing to be modest. Barely modest. On her feet she wore rather low heels. Just by looking at him she guessed she was only three or four inches shorter, so she kept the heels to two inches just to be safe. It might look weird if she was his pet but also taller than him.

After writing Rika a note that she would be out past curfew (but it was okay) she left it on the bed and headed out to the courtyard where he had told her to meet him. It was the same spot as last time and she was excited. Her hair was up, except for the few strands and the eye makeup was flawless. She was ready for anything the night could bring.

It was dark already, she could still get out of campus gates safely anyway, even if she was going out by herself but at this time it would be cutting it close. The nearest store, even just for essentials was pretty far but she had run out last minute on other nights and been fine.

“Good to know you can follow directions.” She heard his voice quickly approaching from behind her. She turned to see him dressed in a very elegant looking tuxedo. Wherever they were headed it was definitely going to be a formal event. She was glad he would choose her to go to this with him. It could even mean making important connections of her own later on down the line. “You look magnificent.” He said, running his hand over her exposed back. She shivered, both from the touch and the crisp night air.

“Thank you sir.” She turned to get a better look at him. Though completely proper his hair was still loose, casual, she loved it. He seemed such a perfect mixture of chaos and control in that moment.

“We don’t want to be late, so off to the car.” He said, pushing his hand against her back gently to guide her forward.

“Where exactly are we going, sir?” She asked him after a moment. He hadn’t yet told her and she was getting kind of nervous. Why hadn’t he said yet? Were they doing something that was that bad?

“Just a wedding, love. I want you to call me David when you are there.” He said. After a moment his jacket came off and he placed it over her shoulders. “You should have brought a jacket.”

“Sorry sir, I didn’t exactly have one that matched, and I thought you’d want to see that I had listened to you correctly.” She told him, the second part of that statement was far more true than the first. She had tons of light weather jackets that would have matched the outfit but ‘forgetting’ to wear one allowed him to see she could follow directions, “And not to be coy but you did not say I could wear a jacket.”

“Very true. You are good as details. I like that.” He said, a finger running over her neck lightly. He was so incredibly good at causing great amounts of pleasure with only feather light touches.

They reached his Bentley again and soon enough they were off. She was very flattered he was taking her to a wedding. He must have been hoping to impress someone with her, show her off. She didn’t realize the hell she was about to walk into though.

* * *

The talk in the car during the hour drive was just about random things. Getting to know each other better and on a more personal level. Nothing about rules or sex or kink. Just basic, interesting conversation, and he was a very interesting man. She wanted to ask him about the performance career that Rika had mentioned, but if he wasn’t bringing it up himself she figured it was rude to start poking. They really hadn’t known each other that long, even though it felt like a life time. She hoped at some point he would tell her about it. There was no way she could judge him for anything he had done in his past when that was so far gone.

They pulled up to the private reception hall and once again a valet driver let her out. She swept the gold chain that was the strap of her purse over her shoulder and got out, after handing the jacket back to him.

“I don’t suppose you know how to dance.” He said as he came around to greet her.

“What kind of dancing do you mean? I’ve taken many lessons over many years.” She said, which was the truth. He really just needed to specify what kind of dancing he was interested in.

“Ballroom. Waltz, tango, that sort of area.” He said. She turned her head to look at him.

“I guess you didn’t bother to check my profile on the school website. I won first place for that two years ago. Ballroom dance I mean.” She snickered, “You know it’s not cheating to look things up.”

“Maybe I wanted to see if you’d tell the truth.” He replied rather cryptically. She smirked and then looked forward, heading into the hall with him. If he knew how to dance as well this was going to be a rather interesting night.

* * *

When they were fully inside, David grabbed two glasses of champaign passing buy on a tray that some uniformed server was holding and held one out to her. She looked at him and took it before trying a bit. This was good stuff, expensive stuff, though she wasn’t sure why she expected less than that looking at the current scenery. Everything there was decadent, there was even a caviar bar. She hated caviar, all of it tasted like salt water no matter what the price or color.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t doing anything crazy tonight, just have fun.” He said putting his arm back around her. She nodded and took another sip of her drink, this one bigger than before.

“No sex at all?” She asked.

“I most certainly didn’t say that.” He chuckled into his glass as they headed more towards the dance floor. Off to the side was a small string quartet playing something random. It seemed familiar to her and if she really tried she knew she could place it. Definitely Mozart but she was too enchanted by the evening so far to care. He really seemed serious about wanting to dance with her. They took a seat at a table near the dance floor and he relaxed back.

“Who’s wedding is this anyway? Why are we here?”

“It’s not really that important love, just enjoy yourself okay?” He asked and drank down half his drink in one go. He looked around, like was looking for someone. He had become a bit more nervous than he usually seemed. Maybe like he was regretting taking her here or even coming himself. She frowned a bit, she really wished he would just tell her what was going on but she had to trust him. He had already promised he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, and he hadn’t yet.

Once he had finished his drink he stood up again and reached his hand out towards her gracefully. She hadn’t even had more than a third of her drink. It wasn’t a good idea for her to drink on an empty stomach and he hadn’t yet offered to take her to one of the buffet tables. It seemed like everything was just going to be self serve that night.

“You really do want to dance.” She said, taking his hand, “You know how to waltz? This is a waltz you know.” Getting to her feet she let him pull her out onto the dance floor. There were a few other couples out there, also waltzing. Must be a high society crowd to actually want to waltz at a wedding. The weddings she had been to in her life had always had some crappy DJ playing even more crappy music. Though she had been to charity events, political parties, and other fancy dinners that were set up just like this, never a wedding.

“Yes, I wouldn’t have asked you if you knew how if I didn’t intend it.” He informed her and got her into the proper starting position. She hadn’t done this in a while, having dropped her ballroom club two years ago to try her hand at archery it hadn’t been a top priority. She had already won the district championship which to her meant she was perfect at it and could stop. Now it was time to master archery.

She looked at him and they started to move. He was very impressive, but she didn’t know why she ever doubted that he could waltz. For one, he was the music teacher, and for two he also had some sort of entertainment career before this job. Maybe it was professional ballroom dancing. People did do that. She wasn’t sure why, it seemed dreadfully boring to do that for a living, but different strokes for different folks. Who was she to judge?

Her feet moved perfectly with his, in perfect time to the music. She gazed back at him with a smile on her face. It was clear in her mind at that point she was falling in love with him. She wasn’t exactly sure if that was a good or bad thing. People just didn’t fall in love this fast, it must be infatuation. They had barely spent any time together and most of the time they had spent together was sex. Yes. It was lust. There was no love between them, she was pretty sure he wasn’t even thinking close to those lines yet. She was just a hormonal young woman.

“Who is this?” She heard a woman’s voice from behind her nearing the end of the song. David stopped her and when she became aware of the scenery she realized that they had been the only two dancing and a bunch of people had stopped to watch them. Had they been that good? She turned her head and saw the bride standing there looking very pissed off.

“My girlfriend.” He said confidently. Though she was surprised to hear that she didn’t make any change to her expression. This woman was absolutely gorgeous. Ice blue eyes, gorgeous waves of golden blond hair, perfect body. The dress was clearly designer, most likely custom made for that figure of hers. Who was she though? Why had David brought her here?

“Where did you get this one at then? Hanging around junior high schools?” The woman asked flippantly.

“That’s really none of your—”

“This is MY wedding David and it’s NOT to you. You are the one who broke up with ME! I thought we were friends…you know I don’t even have a clue WHY I sent you an invitation. Maybe it was out of pity. You pathetic sack of shit!” She yelled at him. Leila looked at him with wide, angry eyes. At least her back was too this angry bitch because she was pretty sure in that moment she was supposed to be acting like she actually knew why she was there. David hadn’t told her and for good reason, she would have never agreed to be some sort of trophy for him. He had lied to her, used her.

“She’s not that young, Danielle.” David said.

“She’s sixteen if she’s a day, you better check with the escort service you got her from because they are running a child sex ring!” The woman now revealed as Danielle yelled at him. Leila growled softly. “Does she actually speak? Or does she just make pathetic grunts like that? I suppose YOU’D like that better anyway. That’s how you like them huh? Dumb and pathetic so they don’t realize how badly you are actually FUCKING THEM!”

“HEY!” Leila yelled turning towards her. “You have NO right.” She knew that all the eyes were on them and she went to grab her purse quickly. Coming back she opened it up and got her wallet out. Right before leaving the dorm she had grabbed her alternate wallet, the one with the fake ID. She really had the fake ID for the dumbest reason, it wasn’t even to get into clubs or to get alcohol, she had bought it to get into a museum exhibit that they were saying was too violent for people under the age of twenty one. It really hadn’t been, at all. She understood that the graphic imagery of the torture scenes and devices could be a bit scarring but why not just restrict it to the age of 18? She had been 17 at the time. Luckily with the level of money she had she could afford the best fake ID in the damn universe.

“Oh? I have no right? He shows up here with some underage hooker trying to ruin my—”

“Dana O’Leary. I’m a med student you bitch!” She thrust the ID out towards her after pulling it from her wallet. The ID was from a local university, actually from there, and it was valid for use at a lot of places. It had been valid enough to get her into that exhibit. It said she was 22 and had the abbreviation for a med student. Thank God she had thought to do this before hand. She figured if he ended up taking her to a bar and they were going to be dicks about her age she better damn well have it. Danielle took it from her and looked at David who looked overly pleased with himself. Leila was still pissed off.

“Oh. My apologies.” She muttered to Leila, she still looked back at David, “She’s still very young, you could be her father!”

“Maybe I like that!” Leila said, “For someone so obsessed with age difference you sure wear a damn lot of makeup to hide how old YOU are.” Snatching the ID back she jammed it into her wallet and shoved it into her purse angrily.

“He came here to ruin my wedding!” Danielle informed her, getting in her face.

“You ruined your wedding. You made the big scene. You wanted to fight him! If you are so fucking in love that you just married some guy, ignoring him would have been easy. I don’t do drama, princess. I’m done.” Leila informed her viciously.

“Good, have fun with your Daddy issues you slut.” Danielle snapped back at her. Leila raised her hand and saw it flying towards the woman’s face quickly but David shot his arm out and caught her wrist tightly.

“We are leaving Dana.” He said.

“Yeah we are.” She growled and wrenched away from him, storming towards the door angrily. Once she was there she slammed it open and got outside, reaching for her pack of cigarettes. Her phone was going to be next. Rika was right, this had all been some massive set up. A plan to use her, he didn’t give a shit. It was a revenge fuck, all of it had been a con. She had never felt more used in her entire life.

“Leila…” He said softly coming up behind her.

“Don’t EVEN START with me you FUCKING PRICK!” She screamed at him. Rika didn’t have a car but she did have her license. That point it was past curfew but she knew Rika would break the rules to come and get her.

“This isn’t at all what you think.” He tried to assure her even though she was still walking away from him. She kicked off her shoes and bent down to pick them up after lighting her cigarette, then she started walking again. The butt of the smoke clenched angrily between her lips she got her phone out and started to dial it with one hand.

“You have between now and when Rika picks up the phone to explain it.” She said, her thumb hovering dangerously close to the ‘send’ button.

“I didn’t bring you here because I wanted her back. The last thing she said to me when I broke up with her is that I would never find anyone better than her. I did.” He said. She lowered the phone and turned to him slowly.

“Why is she so important? If _you_ broke up with _her_ why would you even need to prove anything? What was so hurtful about her saying that? Jesus Christ David she’s a fucking psycho!” Leila yelled at him.

"She was not just my girlfriend she was my fiancée. I was in love with her, she was the last person I was in love with. I didn’t want to break it off, there was suspicions of her cheating on me which was later confirmed when she married that guy in there. I don’t know, call it a very childish blow to my ego. She was so insistent that I could never find anyone like her, and I was heartbroken. Completely. I was hopeless and feared she was right because I hadn’t found anyone better, not until now.” He said looking her in the eyes.

“I hate to be the rational one here but, it’s only been a very short amount of time, there is no way either of us are in love with each other. It’s the honeymoon phase, excuse the really bad choice of words.” She said but she turned the phone off and put it back in her purse.

“I completely agree with that. You are still better than she is. How you make me feel is…like nothing I can say I have ever felt. Something about you…you’re curiosity, your intelligence, your incredible open minded, selfless personality. You aren’t looking for money, you aren’t easily offended, you possess talent that is very rare for someone your age. You are…incredible.” He said slowly. She could tell he was being honest, the way he laid it out, it was just like a bunch of word vomit. Heavily based in emotions, like he just couldn’t hold it back any more. “You are also very unpredictable. What in the hell possessed you to bring a fake ID?”

“For one, I don’t need anyone knowing I’m Leila Dawson. I’m sure you know why. For two, I figured if we were going out it might be to a place where adults go. I do look young and sometimes people can be sticklers for identification, even if there is a guardian present.” She said, “Just covering all my bases. You never know what could happen. Clearly.”

“See, this is what I mean. You just do things. Know things. You are so attentive to detail. A stickler for the rules, semantics, and all of that nonsense. How could I not like that? It makes you damn near perfect.”

“No, it makes me an anal retentive bitch who only has one friend.” She sighed, “What you find endearing about me everyone else finds annoying and pretentious, or in a lot of cases, it gets me called a poser. I am awkward around other people my age, they are all such vapid, self entitled, morons. I don’t like it and they in turn, don’t like me. It’s made for a very lonely life.”

“You don’t have to be lonely any more. I’m not going to go anywhere, I need to pursue this further.” He said.

“We are ignoring one HUGE thing though. The age difference is…it’s not just a gap, it’s a big fucking hole. What could I ever expect from you long term? It’s not realistic. Not even close.” She said, “You know it was fun, very fun but I can’t…I can’t delude myself into thinking that this is a good idea in any sense of the word.”

“How do you know you won’t like it, if you don’t try it? Didn’t you tell me that you’d rather try something and hate it than—”

“David, look at the facts. You, I’m guessing are at least in your fifties and that’s probably a gross underestimate. I am eighteen, beginning of my senior year in high school. You are a teacher at my high school, I am an heiress. I will be expected to find a husband, settle down have a lot of kids—”

“You will be expected huh? Is it what you want?” He asked.

“W-what?” She replied slowly. Why hadn’t she ever thought of that before. She had just known what was laid out in front of her. She knew what was proper, what was to be expected, what everyone told her to do. Every day just following orders, living to please her parents, her teachers. He was challenging that. He was opening her eyes. She had wanted to lose control but not like this. Or did she? “Of course I want that.” She lied and badly. Badly enough that her voice started to shake a bit, tears burned at her eyes. Maybe it wasn’t a lie so much as she had been shaken. Her plans for the future and her core beliefs about who she was had just been yanked out from under her.

“Leila,” He said and approached her, resting a hand on her shoulder gently. She shrugged him away and took a step back. “It’s okay if you don’t.”

“Stop it. I want to go home.” She said, her voice now rather obviously shaky. “I want to go home. I want Rika.”

“Leila please just try to think this through.” He said.

“I have and it’s fucking ridiculous. I am not a girl who is ever going to be happy with someone like you.” She said and turned from him. There was no clear idea in her head as to why she was doing this, and she didn’t want to. She wanted nothing more than to hug him and beg him to stay but it was so irrational, impractical, delusional. What was she trying to do here? Who was she kidding. This man was not her match, this man would be too old for her in under ten years. This would literally be the dumbest thing on the planet to try to pursue when she had her whole life ahead of her. Yet, even with that being the case why the hell did it hurt so much to say no?

“Don’t do this right now. Don’t end it. You are upset because of what happened in there, things are just different for you right now. Everything is weird. You cannot trust your own logic when you are this emotional.” He said. She brought her hands to her face and wiped at her eyes gently so she wouldn’t smear her make up. He was right, she couldn’t decide now but she also needed time, probably a lot of it.

“Give me time David.”

“How much?” He asked softly.

“I don’t know. I’m going home.” She said and picked up her phone again to call Rika.

“Don’t get your friend in trouble.” He said and held his car keys out to her. She looked at him like he had to be damn near joking with her. “The windows are tinted, it’s dark. You can use my pass to get back on campus, if you are careful you won’t get caught. I can call a cab.”

“David that’s—”

“You are going back to your dorm right? Just put the keys on my desk, avoid me as much as you need. I know you aren’t the type to run off with it, or wreck it. I trust you…do you trust yourself?” He asked. She took the car keys with shaky hands. It would get her back onto campus without being noticed, it would also spare her the awkwardness of waiting for a cab there by herself or the chance of getting Rika into trouble. He reached into his coat pocket and handed her the slip for the valet so they’d know what car to get.

“Why are you so—”

“Just do it, okay? Take all the time you need. Figure out what the answer is, I cannot tell you the right one, Leila.” He said. His voice was firm but he looked extremely devastated by this. The hurt in his eyes was like a damn knife through her heart. She wanted to ignore everything she was feeling and just comfort him. Shove her own emotions aside and just do and be everything he wanted. It wasn’t feasible it just wasn’t. There was going to have to be a break before she would actually know what she felt for him.

“I’m so sorry, David.” She told him softly.

“I am as well.” He whispered. She hurried off, not daring to turn back to see those sad eyes again. It was already killing her, walking away from him like that, but ultimately giving her the time to sort things out would be the best decision she could possibly make.

* * *

Rika was waiting for David when he got back to his classroom Tuesday afternoon. It was office hours and she was the only one in there. From her index finger dangled his car keys. She had a few things to say to him and if he wanted his car back he was going to listen to her. He should have been back by now, he must want his car. He had stayed true to his word and not called Leila nor did it appear he had tried to find her. Leila had told the dorm monitor she was sick, she hadn’t gone into class. It was so incredibly rare for her to say anything like that, it was quickly and easily believed they didn’t even make her go to the nurse. Rika, by that point, had known all that had happened. She had sobbed it to her while they both got drunk together. If Leila was sick it was more like hung over and heart broken.

David entered the room and looked rather shocked to see her. Most likely because he didn’t know who she was. He knew her name just fine because of how Leila mentioned her, he did not know her face. What he did know was she had his car keys which meant she must be Leila’s roommate. Seeing as how no teacher had approached him for being inappropriate with a student, nor had he outright been fired it seemed that Leila intended it to keep a secret. That was until that moment when he saw the girl. She shifted his gaze to him, and though she was barely over five feet tall it was intense. The idea that she might actually be able to rip his heart out with her bare hands basically slapped him in the face. He was guessing he knew exactly who she was.

“You must be Rika.” He said after a moment of trying to compose himself. In no way should he fear someone so small but she was like a woman possessed with the way she was glaring at him.

“You must be the pathetic mother fucker who ruined my friend.” She growled softly, speaking in Japanese. Her hand quickly came up and clasped the keys. “I know everything and you better be damn happy that she insisted I not tell. My advice? Do not fucking go near her. She’s destroyed, I have never in my life seen her like this. Not even when her parents forgot her sixteenth birthday. Not when her childhood dog died. Not even when she threw up during class her freshmen year. You, have taken someone beautiful and you have pissed all over her. You are a fucking demon from beyond, I should castrate you.”

She stormed towards him and threw the keys back behind her at one of his framed degrees in music. The glass in it shattered loudly and she spit on the floor by his feet before flicking him off.

“Have fun figuring out why that car isn’t running. Report me and I report you. You’ve just become a bitch to Rika Takashi and she is NOT a kind mistress.” She yelled at him before leaving and slamming the door. David turned and watched her go. The frame could be replaced, he was sure he could get the car towed, but her. She was one little hell cat. He was quite shaken from that, not that he wanted to admit it, but she had spoken with such vile toxicity it was powerful. After taking a moment to compose himself he walked over to pick up the keys. The woman Leila had mentioned sleeping with before, must have been her friend Rika. Their relationship was far deeper than just friends. This wasn’t going to be easy if Leila had Rika whispering into her ear about how horrible he was. David’s sense of pride as well as his feelings for Leila would not allow him to back down from this. He was going to find a way to get her back. It would just be hard at that point, very hard.

* * *

Leila didn’t return to classes til Friday. Even the news she had made first chair meant nothing to her. It was everything she could do not to just start randomly crying in every class she attended. She was silent, disconnected. Everything she saw or did reminded her of him. Life was just crashing down around her. There was no functioning beyond what was rote and polite. She collected her assignments, she answered when she was called upon, she didn’t offer more conversation than she had to. In the halls she let people shove past her rudely. There was nothing that was picking her up from the spot she was in. This was devastation of the highest level. When she was cut off from him like this, she felt like nothing mattered, yet she knew her future depended on getting over him and moving on.

* * *

As the weeks passed she began to recover more fully. Rika helped a lot with this, taking her out when she felt low, finding ways to distract her. The pain was ebbing and slowly she was getting back to her normal self. Her grade point average went back up and she was becoming more social. She took this to mean that it was just a rather typical break up, everyone must go through something like that after a rather intense whirlwind relationship. David seemed to have vanished, she knew from word of mouth he was still teaching, but she literally hadn’t even seen him. There was a chance that she either wasn’t looking, or he had found out what her schedule was and went out of his way to make sure she didn’t run into him. She wasn’t ready for that yet, and she knew the situation would be overly awkward should she run into him.

The winter holiday ball came upon them quickly. She was planning on just staying back at the dorm with Rika to watch some movies. They had decided on horror movies because neither of them liked the typical christmas crap and also it was very cliche. Horror movies were fun and they could joke about how bad they all were. No one had asked her to go to the ball, she really didn’t expect anyone to ask her. When she had told David her behavior isolated her from her peer group she wasn’t lying. There were only two guys she talked to Mark and Kaito. Though she found them both attractive they were also really immature. Sometimes she ate lunch with them and Rika, but usually it was just her and Rika. Is she had to choose, Mark would be the one she’d attempt to date but he didn’t even seem all that interested in her. Or so she thought.

A few days before the winter ball, she was in the library looking up a few things for a paper she needed to write in her psychology class. It was for the final and it was due the friday before the ball. Luckily the dance was going to be held on a Saturday so the finals would be all day thursday and friday. That day was a wednesday and all she was doing at that point was sourcing her material, double checking that she had the right information. It was a good way to spend study hall. Though it was rare for her to get source information wrong, on a final she wanted to double check everything she had done.

Someone passed by her computer and a folded up paper fell next to the hand she was using on the mouse. She looked up to see who had left it but she hadn’t been paying attention and as everyone wore a uniform it was anyone’s guess. To her surprise the note was written to her. It made her smile, only because when she got notes they meant more to her than a text message or email. It took time to write notes, sit down and work a pen. Whoever had written this had made an effort to make it nice. Had actually thought about her.

She unfolded it, it was from Mark. Taking a look around again she didn’t at all see him in the library. It was possible he had someone drop it for him so it wouldn’t be awkward. He wanted to go to the ball with her. He said that he had gotten a limo and a hotel room, Rika could come if she wanted. If she didn’t want it to be a ‘date’ they could just go as friends and see what happened. It was beautifully written, his penmanship was immaculate. This was a very nice note and she really didn’t want to turn him down after that. He really could have just sent her a text, they had each others numbers but this it was, sweet. He was her age too, and he’d grow up, if he was interested enough to do this, he deserved a chance.

Mark was from Ireland and had the most interesting accent. She loved it. He was kind of a jock, or at least more known for that. Football star, everyone loved him for it. It was usually the reason he didn’t eat with her too much, he was popular and she was, well, not. It wasn’t even that she was awkward or weird, her loud, passionate, opinionated way of speaking put people off and quickly. As well as the fact that everyone knew she was an heir to a huge fortune and just assumed they weren’t going to be interesting to her. Then there was the rumor that her and Rika were lesbian lovers which didn’t help either. With a smile she pulled her notebook out of her bag and started to write him a response. It would be interesting to show up on the arm of one of the most popular boys in the school.

* * *

“Leila this is stupid as hell you know.” Rika said trying to adjust her dress.

“Oh come on, a nice night at a hotel room? I’ll buy you something for this. A new game or something for your computer.” Leila told her moving to fix the straps on her dress so she’d stop fussing with them so much. They crossed oddly in the back and it was tripping her up. Though Rika was far from a tom boy she really didn’t get dressed up, not in fancy clothes. “I already paid for this dress.”

“Which I told you not to. It’s custom, expensive, and I will literally wear it once.” Rika said.

“You also insisted you had nothing to wear which was why you didn’t want to go.” Leila pointed out, “Now you do, so shut up.” She smiled at her gently and patted her on the back.

“You suck.” She muttered. “I want a new TV for this room, a bigger one, REALLY big.”

“Fine, we can get one over break when we go home okay? I’ll take you to the mall.” Leila promised. Rika stuck her tongue out and went to do the final touches on her make up. “So where did you end up hiding the engine to his car anyway?” Rika slowly turned to look at her. It had been a long time since Leila had brought up anything to do with David. She hadn’t pushed her friend to talk about it because she figured when Leila was ready she would.

“It was in a dumpster behind the cafeteria.” Rika smiled, deciding to act like it wasn’t out of the ordinary to talk about this.

“How in the hell did you even do that?” Leila laughed as she tied the straps of her gown behind her neck. It was a black gown with a purple top that was in the design of a corset. It tied behind her neck making it backless. It was a ball gown so it flowed out with layers of black fabric at the waist. Rika had just gone with a simple red dress. All one color, it reached her ankles and had a high slit up one side. It was strapless and she had a black jacket to put over it.

“I have a lot of friends in my mechanical engineering class who don’t ask a lot of questions.” Rika smiled, “Plus I promised to write some custom patches for their stupid games so they could play naked characters. Men and whatever.” She waved her hand dismissively.

“You work with cars in that?”

“Not really but a lot of the guys are into cars and I have been learning how to fix up engines on my spare time. It’s very interesting.” She said, “Anyway we drove the car to the dumpster, took out the engine and dumped it. Then we hitched the car to the back of one of the guy’s truck’s and got it back in his space.”

“How the hell did he ever get that fixed?” Leila asked, “You could have gotten in so much trouble.”

“I didn’t, so it doesn’t matter. I also don’t really give a fuck how he got it back in working order.” Rika said, “I don’t think you do either.”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Leila said and put her earrings in before fixing her hair so it was completely up. She moved over to Rika and hugged her tightly. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“I still want that TV.” Rika laughed softly as she hugged her back.

“Shut up and let me have my moment.” Leila snickered.

* * *

Arriving at the ball was a nice event. Mark had shown up in an elegant tux, it was white with a black trim and a black bow tie. He handed her a dozen red roses the moment she had opened the door. It was very nice, she kissed his cheek softly and thanked him. She knew Mark was a trust fund baby, nothing near what she had, but he had really spared no expense on this night. There was a limo and very nice champaign in the back. She drank down a glass before they got to the hotel where the ball was, she didn’t question how he had gotten it. It really wouldn’t have been that hard for him anyway, she knew where to get alcohol for herself anyway.

He held the door open for her as they stepped into the hotel, putting his arm around her waist. Rika looked bored the whole ride, which took all of a half hour. Mark and her had just chatted about anything and everything. It turned out they had far more in common than she had thought. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to pursue something with him. He also looked incredibly attractive in that tux, as eccentric as it was compared to the other normal black ones. He had a flare for style, things out of the ordinary.

After the first few songs had played and they had drank some punch, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. The champaign had gone right through her. As she was headed back to the main ballroom she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around quickly with a smile on her face thinking that it was going to be Mark. It wasn’t Mark, it was David.

“Please don’t.” She said softly when she saw he was holding out not a rose but a lilac. He remembered that? It had been the dumbest conversation, they had just been talking on the way to the restaurant and she had mentioned that roses were not actually her favorite, lilacs were. She had wished that more people thought to give lilacs, she appreciated the smell better.

“I’ve waited long enough, I need to know your answer.” He said to her, he was gripping the flower rather insistently, trying to hand it off to her.

“David I’m sorry but I—”

“Answer, love.” He said. She looked around and snatched the flower away from him. With where they were, the hallway was currently empty, but should someone come towards them and see a teacher holding out a flower to a student it would get them both caught. Was he completely nuts?

“Look, you can’t do this here, not tonight.” She said and headed down the hall. The location they were in was a bad one to have a conversation like this. They had to find a far more private place.

“Why not tonight? It’s beautiful tonight, you are beautiful tonight.” He said as he followed her.

“Keep your voice down.” She snapped in a loud whisper.

“No one is listening to us.” He said.

“Everyone is.” She hissed, “Please, not right now.”

“It’s not a very hard question to answer, pet, it’s a yes or a no.” He said, following behind her quickly. She had such an urge to take off running, just scream and run. Everything in her was twisting and pulsing. She was upset, aroused, excited, and a bit tipsy from that alcohol on an empty stomach. Running might have been an option had she not been in stupidly high heels.

“It isn’t that simple David.” She said still keeping her voice low.

“Leila, you’ve had four months. I stayed out of your way, I changed my routine so I would never see you, I did everything you wanted and all I ask for in this moment is for you to tell me—”

“I DON’T KNOW!” She screamed at him, turning to pause in her tracks. He looked at her like he was a bit taken aback by that. Both the answer and the way she had shouted at him. “I don’t…I still love you.” She whispered and covered her face with her hand trying not to cry.

“Leila…”

“I mean it’s probably still not love but I can’t stop and I thought, I thought that maybe I was okay and that I…but then you came here and I…with the flower…you remembered that and you cut my hair and you promised. You promised to…I can’t let go.” She said her thoughts rather disconnected. He really hadn’t verbally promised her anything but he had cut her hair and in her mind that meant he was agreeing to take care of her. It was just how her subconscious had fallen on that issue. He pulled her close and grasped her wrist, pulling her hand away from her face.

“It’s okay. I can’t stop thinking about you either.” He said softly. Her eyes moved to look into his.

“This isn’t right…” She whispered.

“What actually is right in this world?” He asked and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The separation hadn’t done much to dull her senses. She had only thought she was okay because she hadn’t seen him, hadn’t talked about him, she had cut him off completely cold turkey. That wasn’t getting over someone that was shutting them out. Everything she had been doing was learning to ignore her feelings not dealing with them. He was there now and he was bringing it all back. Crashing into her like a tidal wave, her instincts took over and she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him desperately as she kissed him back. How could she not love such a passionate man? A man who evoked feelings in her she wasn’t even aware she had until they had met. He had awoken a part of her she loved and never wanted to let go of again.

* * *

“Shouldn’t Leila have come back from the bathroom by now?” Mark asked Rika.

“Yeah, this is weird.” Rika said. It wasn’t unusual for teachers to be there for the dances. A lot of them were chaperons and if David had shown up…oh lord. She was going to take care of this, and take care of it right now. “I’m sure she’s just in the bathroom, she likes you and sometimes she gets nervous. It’ll be fine.” Standing up she took one last look around the ballroom and sighed. David must have caught her before she could have gotten back.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting then.” He smiled. Rika nodded and headed out of the ballroom like this was a rather casual thing for her. Though as soon as those doors shut behind her she took off running. She stopped just about any student she recognized yelling at Japanese at them if they had seen David. None of them had. It was a hotel so the fucker had probably gotten a room. There was no way she was ever going to find out what that room number was.

She rounded the corner and screamed in frustration, punching the wall when she still didn’t see them.

“Hey calm down.” Rika heard Akiko said from behind her. She turned around about to tell her to mind her own business when she was distracted by the fact that her little pomeranian had the exact same dress on that Akiko herself was wearing. That made her want to laugh but she held back. “What’s wrong?”

“Mr. Allistar is a fucking asshole is what’s wrong.” Rika said and wiped her face, “I can’t talk about this, I have to go. It’ll be okay.” She said and hurried off. Akiko watched her go and headed back towards the ballroom.

* * *

Leila heard her phone ringing in her purse but she didn’t care. At that point she knew it had to be Rika trying to call her to talk some sense into her but she already had all the sense she needed. She knew what she wanted and she knew that man was David, not Mark. She refused to be blind to that fact any longer. He pulled her into another kiss, this one needy instead of hungry. Lifting her up in his arms he carried her over to the bed, pushing the door closed with his foot once he had her completely into his room.

“David I—”

“Shhh….” He breathed, “Just let it happen, talk later.” He breathed and laid her down on the bed gently.

She looked up at him, watching his eyes as he ran his hands over her body, reaching behind her to untie the back of her gown. He pulled it down, exposing her chest. She groaned slightly, arching up into his touch as he ran his hand over her breasts, stopping to caress each one with only the skill a musician like him would have.

“Please…it’s been too long.” She whispered. His head tilted up to look at her and he inched the rest of her dress down. She hadn’t worn anything but panties under it, and his thumbs hooked under them pulling them down as well before removing her shoes. He grabbed one of her ankles and started to kiss up her legs, to her inner thighs moving to kiss and tease her very wet folds with his tongue. “Oh God!”

“Shhh…” He whispered against her, she could feel his breath, his lips, his mouth. A loud whine escaped her and she wiggled a bit as she watched him shift to his knees and unzip his pants. She watched him, her eyes wide, coated with lust, anticipation, hunger. He didn’t undress, he just got his cock out before moving a hand on either side of her. He slipped into her slowly and groaned.

“David…” She whispered and brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. He gazed down at her in a way she had never seen him look as he worked his hips slowly and gently. “Oh God this is amazing.”

“I know…I know, love.” He replied and pressed his mouth against her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. The hand on his cheek snaked into his hair and grasped it tightly. She pressed him into her more, staring up at the ceiling and thanking God as he worked his hips sensually. He was taking his time, working every part of her slowly to a brilliant climax. Their hands clasped, fingers intertwining tightly. He moved again, kissing at her collar bone then her breasts.

“Mmmm…close…very close…” She whispered wanting to make sure that he climaxed with her. He pushed himself back up, grabbing her face in his hands tightly. He looked into her eyes and she returned the look, their gazes locking. “Please….” She breathed before crying out loudly. Her orgasm was amazing and led into a second one almost immediately. He cried out moments later as he came, his hips jerking forwarded roughly a few times before he rolled to lay next to her. She appreciated that because he would have just ended up crushing her. She moved to curl up against him pressing her face into his chest tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

“Thank you, Leila.” He breathed, inhaling deeply to get her scent.

“Don’t ever leave me.” She whispered, “I won’t leave you, I promise.” she said and closed her eyes.

“Never, I’m not going anywhere.” He said.

* * *

Downstairs Rika was in the bathroom sobbing. She really hadn’t wanted Leila to go back to David, she had talked to Mark and convinced him to give her a chance. She had told Mark that Leila had just been through a bad break up and it would cheer her up if he asked her out. Now Mark thought she was insane, Leila was back with the man who really just wanted to fuck her, and she was alone. Utterly alone. There was no way this was going to end up the right way. None at all. She had to find a way to stop them, a way that wouldn’t hurt Leila and wouldn’t hurt David. There must be something in his past, or something even in his present that would get her away from him. She just had to try harder. This would be resolved and she would see to it that it was very soon.

She heard a commotion out in the hall and wiped her eyes. It had been a bunch of loud chatter and then what sounded like a scream. As she was standing from the bench, she heard two police radios muffled as they passed the door. Had something happened? Why were the police there?

When she opened the door she saw Akiko out there hugging her dog and crying. She was explaining something to the cops and she looked devastated. What was going on? Maybe it was Leila, something had to have happened to Leila! She ran over there to yell at Akiko when she heard just exactly what the girl was saying. She motioned to Rika and exclaimed that David had raped her.

“WHAT?” Rika asked. “Akiko no!”

“Yes! She was upset! And then Lara Evans said he was touching her too! Ask Lara! She said that he made her do things for a better grade!” Akiko said.

“You moron SHUT UP!” Rika yelled at her. One of the officers grabbed her to get her to be quiet, telling her to calm down. Rika looked at him and tried to explain this was a huge misunderstanding. She also didn’t know why the fuck Lara Evans was saying anything like that. Whatever had happened with Akiko’s big mouth between when she had been looking for Leila and sobbing in the bathroom, had been really bad. This girl was the most unintelligent piece of crap on the planet. What was going on?

“Rika it’s okay, it’s okay, remember what you told me earlier?” Akiko tried to remind her.

“That had NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!” Rika yelled, she looked back to the officer and tried to explain that this had all just been a huge mistake.

“Who does this have to do with, Miss, if not with you?” He asked. She froze, what the hell could she say at that point? If she explained the situation with Leila both of them were dead, if she said David had raped her that was a lie, she stood there and stared at him. Had she not been so upset moments before a lie would have come easy, however her grief roasted brain couldn’t think of a damn thing other than the truth and she knew that it was bad so she just looked terrified instead.

“It’s okay, Lara knows about it too, she said he’s doing it to a lot of girls.” Akiko said, “You told on him you did the right thing.” Rika shook her head. She knew this was bad, she could see the train about to smash into her and she couldn’t stop it she was just waiting for it to hit.

“Don’t do this Akiko, don’t.” She begged.

“It’ll be okay.” Akiko responded, “It’s going to be okay now.”

* * *

Leila rolled away from David after kissing his forehead to get to her phone. She figured that it might be a good idea to call Rika and explain herself when she saw eight missed calls from her. She looked at David and then got out of the bed, heading into the bathroom to return the calls. There was no answer, shit. Something had happened, and it must have been bad. Though she didn’t know what it was, something was screaming at her to get out of there.

“David?” She asked, “David get up we have to leave.”

“Hmmm? Why, dear?” He asked and rolled over again keeping his eyes closed.

“Something happened to Rika, she’s in the hospital and I need a ride.” That was a lie and she knew it but she also knew that it would get him moving. It may not be far off from the truth, she actually had no idea, but Rika would not call her repeatedly like that if something wasn’t wrong. This got his attention and he sat up quickly, his hair rather disheveled one of his eyes still half shut. He rubbed it and got out of bed. He tugged on his shirt and grabbed his bow tie.

“I shouldn’t want to listen to you after what she did to my car but she’s your friend.” He said and stifled a yawn. “Lets go.” He said. After picking up his wallet as well he slipped his shoes on and helped her fix her dress. She took his hand and pulled him out of there quickly, she hoped Rika was just back at the dorm and this was some big prank to get her away from David. She knew that Rika had probably figured it out by then. The two of them stepped onto the elevator down the hall and the doors shut, she’d just explain the situation when they were in the car, she didn’t want to wait a second longer.

It was a good thing she hadn’t, as moments after their elevator was heading to the first floor the second one had opened with two police officers headed to the room the two of them were previously in with a warrant for David’s arrest.

* * *

“The truth about all of this is I don’t know where Rika is. I just know we had to leave.” Leila said the moment David asked her where to go once they had sat down in the car. He looked at her, kind of bleary eyed and tired. “I shouldn’t have lied like that, but something is wrong. Rika doesn’t just call 8 times in a row and then not answer when I call back. Something happened David and we need to find her. I hope this is just a prank but I don’t know.”

“I’m sure she’s okay, as a teacher I would have already been informed if there was an accident with one of the students.” David replied, reaching to put a gentle hand on her thigh. She sucked on her bottom lip for a moment, shaking her head gently.

“That is if any of the teachers know about it. I think it might just be best to go back to the dorms.” She said, “She’s probably just trying to get me away from you.”

“It is a possibility.” David agreed. “Did you try calling her again?” Leila shook her head and dialed the number. There had been a gap of time since she had tried before, maybe she would get an answer now. It rang seven times and just as Leila was about to hang up because she knew it would switch to voice mail at that point, she heard Rika’s voice.

“Leila—”

“Rika where are you? What happened? Why is—”

“Don’t come back to the school. In fact leave town completely.” Rika told her in rapid Japanese. Leila laughed, but it was a nervous laugh. Rika wasn’t exactly one prone to odd exaggerations of situations but she sounded incredibly serious.

“Look I know you are upset about me and David but—”

“They think he raped me and that slut Lara Evans.” Rika said, “Akiko and her fucking—”

“WHAT?!” Leila screamed at her. This whole conversation was in Japanese. Not that David couldn’t understand it, it was just that Rika was very flustered so her language skills had switched back and Leila had just copied them. It was something she hadn’t really even realized she was doing. “I don’t know what the fuck Lara has to do with this but you KNOW David didn’t touch you!”

“Who? Rika? Why would I touch her?” David asked looking over at Leila. He was only getting Leila’s half of the conversation. He could hear Rika’s upset tone but nothing she was actually saying.

“I know he didn’t and I tried to explain to them that this was just a big misunderstanding but then when they asked me explain how I kind of froze. Then Akiko started running her fat mouth about how he must have raped me because I was so damn traumatized. If I told the truth, which was he couldn’t have possibly touched me because he was with YOU then that would have fucked you two up. I was caught in a—”

“WHY DOES AKIKO THINK DAVID RAPED YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO?” Leila screamed.

“WHAT?!” David yelled and slammed on the breaks of the car. Luckily Leila had her seatbelt on so she was only jerked forward heavily. Where they were now, they were between the school and the city, basically in the middle of nowhere. David pulled off into a side road to hide the car, turning it off so it wouldn’t be visible. “I didn’t rape anyone.”

“David I know you didn’t rape anyone, she does too. Something happened other people are involved, aren’t they?” Leila continued, still in Japanese, mostly directing her comment at Rika.

“I was looking for you when you ran out on Mark. I was upset and I ran into Akiko and she had her stupid dog and it was dressed just like her. I was crying and she asked me what was wrong. I told her that David was an asshole that’s what was wrong. I might have seemed odd to her cause I couldn’t stop staring at how ridiculous her fucking dog was. You know her IQ is like 5, and she watches A LOT of TV, she must have thought I was molested or raped or something. Then apparently she told EVERYONE, including Lara Evans and that bitch is the biggest liar on the PLANET but rape…rape is serious. I don’t know what stake she would even have in saying this but she took this chance and ran with it. Don’t come back. They think I’m lying because I won’t tell them why it’s a misunderstanding, Lara is playing it all up with her damn crocodile drama queen tears, they have a warrant for his arrest, they are going to go to his house. You need to go.” Rika explained in incredibly rapid Japanese while Leila just sat there, her horror growing exponentially as time went on.

“What did she say? Leila, what’s going on? Why do they think I raped her?” David insisted, grabbing her arm tightly.

“I’ll call you back.” She told Rika.

“What? Leila! Do not come back here, I’m serious!” She heard Rika yell into the phone as she hung up on her and turned it off.

“A lot of very weird circumstances led to allegations that you raped Rika and Lara Evans.” Leila informed him after taking a deep breath. “I have no idea how Lara plays into this, Rika couldn’t tell them you didn’t touch her because she would have had to tell them you were with me. She denied you raped her but she also didn’t tell the truth, which isn’t helping. Akiko Hirokawa is the idiot behind all of this. She saw Rika was upset, Rika called you an asshole, and the two brain cells in her bottle blond head told her Rika was raped.” She watched on helpless as his face turned into the same twisted mask of horror hers had as she heard the story recounted.

“Lara Evans, I’m not even sure I can put a face to that name. I didn’t rape anyone and—”

“You don’t have to convince me. As a teacher you wouldn’t know about her, but she’s a lying bitch who thrives on drama. She must have a motive for taking this chance and running with it, I’m just not sure what yet. Last year Lara said that one of the guys put a roofie in her drink at a party it just turns out she got really drunk. He got expelled, remember that whole thing? Even when they found out there was nothing in her system they wouldn’t allow him back. She never said he raped her but that’s like a step away from that lie. She’s lying about this.”

“Why?”

“I said I don’t know WHY she’s a bitch that’s why!” Leila yelled.

“I need air.” He breathed and quickly got out of the car. Leila followed and got her pack of cigarettes from her purse. After lighting one of them she handed it off to him and he took it quickly. She lit a second and took a long drag from it.

“Look if I just tell them the truth then—”

“NO!” He nearly roared at her. The sound and volume of that was so intense she stepped back from him and almost fell.

“Yeah, irrational anger aside, it will clear you.” She whispered rather meekly as she took another drag from her cigarette.

“It will ruin your life.” He pointed out.

“But you won’t go to prison and I’ll be with you.” She said, “The easiest thing to do right now, is to tell them the truth.”

“I won’t allow it. You are an heiress, did you think of your parents? Your position? What this could do to you? The family?” He asked. “This is Japan, this will not be easily forgiven like it would if you were in the states. This is dishonorable. I’ll be fired, every title stripped. You wouldn’t even want to be with me after that. This will destroy your life. All of it. Forever.”

“I don’t care! Why should I care? And why the FUCK do you suddenly care? Weren’t you the one who—”

“YOU HAVE A FUTURE RIGHT NOW! I know where I’m headed. I will turn myself in and maintain my innocence. You will do nothing and let the evidence speak for itself. No one can prove anything.” David said, “I will be cleared and we can continue, if you still want to.”

“Of course I’ll—” Leila started but the look he gave her, an oddly haunted look, his head shaking slightly, shut her up. “Don’t do this, we can just run. I have full access to my trust fund as of now. I’ll get out every last red cent and we’ll go. There is millions in there David, millions. We can buy an island and never leave.”

“Running only makes me look more guilty and I will not have people thinking I am a rapist when I can prove them wrong. Going in and being peaceful about it will help me far more than running. We only have a small window of time to do it. Right now it just looks like a coincidence they couldn’t find me. In a few hours it won’t. Rika could get in trouble as well. You will speak of this to no one. I’m sorry but it has to be done.” He said and got back in the car.

“David please.” She begged trying to stop him. He shut the door and rolled down the window after starting up the car.

“Get in the car Leila.” He said, he wasn’t looking at her and his voice was as cold as ice.

“David—”

“GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!” He yelled. Holding back a sob she ran to get into the passenger’s side. He had a point, a very good point. There was literally no actual evidence that could prove he did anything, and she knew he didn’t. All of this would be hell, but once it was proved that Lara was a liar and Rika kept denying anything happened, they wouldn’t be able to hold him. His name would be cleared. She didn’t want to do this though, she didn’t want to watch him go through this. He was going to be fired anyway, that was a given, he probably already knew this. He would be dragged through the mud and she’d have to watch on, the whole time knowing that if she just spoke up he could be saved.

* * *

Leila was a wreck by the time he dropped her off. He had done it pretty far from campus so they wouldn’t be caught with each other. He told her he was heading home because he was sure the cops were looking for him there. She kissed him goodbye and got out. There had never been a more serious feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Rika, though upset with her, had still done everything she could to try to protect her. She couldn’t be mad at her friend, the girl had walked right into a catch-22. Besides, the moment anyone heard the word _‘rape’_ everything got out of hand very quickly. Especially when it was an older male teacher and there was more than one girl.

By the time she got back to campus, she was sobbing, her feet hurt, and she had taken her shoes off. She was shivering, chilled to the bone. The moisture from her tears wasn’t helping. When she stepped into the quad she saw there was a bonfire going. It was traditional to have this after the winter ball, but only the seniors were allowed to attend this party. Unfortunately, the quickest way to the dorm was passing that crowd. The good news was that she would probably go unnoticed like she normally did. She didn’t take into account that Akiko would be the star of the show there, or that Akiko knew Rika was her roommate.

“Leila!” She heard the shrill voice and then the yappy bark of that damn Pomeranian. She just kept walking. If she even tried to talk to Akiko in that moment she was going to lose her shit, and in a physical way. That girl had just destroyed the lives of three people because she didn’t seem to understand the difference between reality and fantasy. “Leila!” The voice got closer, the bitch was following her. There was a hand on her arm and another dog bark. Leila turned to her swiftly, pulling back from the touch as if it were the most disgusting thing on the planet that had touched her.

“Go away, go very, very far away from me.” Leila spoke in a cold voice.

“So you know about Rika then? I’m so sorry Leila. It’s terrible when a teacher takes advantage of—” Leila didn’t let her finish. In two quick hand motions Akiko was punched in the chest and then the nose. Leila had been taking mixed martial arts classes for years and she was good at them. She hadn’t even realized she had done what she had just done, but she was pissed off and Akiko had been the catalyst. She watched the blood spray from the girls nose as she fell back onto the ground with a heavy thud.

“I’LL MAKE SURE YOU ARE FUCKING SORRY!” Leila screamed. The stupid dog barked and then started to lick at the blood. This of course drew a lot of attention towards her.

“You can’t do that! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HIT HER?” Lara Evans was the next to speak.

“Oh you are so dead! You think that was bad? I could have your head!” Leila screamed, throwing her purse down. Two of the bigger football players came up behind Lara looking angry. “I’ll kill them too, I don’t give a shit.” She headed towards Lara when she was yanked back roughly. Not liking this, she started screaming and thrashing. It was strong arms that held her, someone taller than her, bigger.

“Leila, you need to stop.” A deep voice, heavy with an Irish accent spoke in her ear. Mark. For some reason Mark was stopping her. After she had ditched him. He had her in a good hold too. It was one she could have beaten had she not been so enraged but all she wanted to do now was start ripping heads off.

“LET ME GO! SHE’S A FUCKING CUNT!” Leila yelled.

“You’re the cunt! Why did you even hit her? She was just trying to help Rika!” Lara yelled and got down by Akiko. She heard shouts from other students that there was a fight, and someone was dead, which wasn’t true, there was just a lot of blood. Leila was sure she had broken that bitch’s nose. In the yellow light of the bonfire, Leila could see the girl breathing anyway.

“Why is someone so traumatized by RAPE at a FUCKING BONFIRE PARTY?” Leila yelled, “You ruined EVERYTHING LARA! ALL OF IT! YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR AND YOU NEED TO TELL PEOPLE THIS!”

“Leila, Leila, come on…we have to go.” Mark started to pull her back. She saw Kaito in the back of the crowd that had surrounded Lara. He looked angry, but he wasn’t looking at her, he was looking at Mark. The crocodile tears started from Lara about a second later.

“I was raped! I was raped just like your friend! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?” She demanded.

“I WILL MURDER YOUR SOUL YOU HORRIBLE LEECH!” Leila yelled.

“Okay we are done here.” Mark said and managed to turn her away from the crowd, “Rika needs you right now. Not them.” Leila just kept screaming and squirming against Mark as he forced her towards the dorms and shoved the doors open, mostly with his own body weight. He wasn’t supposed to be in the girl’s dorms, but she was betting no one was going to give a shit considering he had just pulled her away from Akiko.

“Mark please…Mark I need to talk to her, please, she’s a lying bitch and—”

“I know she’s lying, I don’t know why, but I know she is. Just calm down, she will be found out.” He said and forced her to sit on the bench by the door. Leila had blood splattered on her dress at that point and a bunch of it on her hand. Some speckled her face. “You really hit her there didn’t you?” He smiled a bit as he took her hand to look at it.

“Yes well she…wait how do you know Lara is lying?” She asked, snapping out of her gaze.

“The weekend she’s claiming he coerced her, she was out at my beach house. That’s how much of an idiot she is. There’s no way she could have been with him.” He said, still inspecting her hand, “You even hit her right, who taught you how to fight?”

“GO CALL HER ON IT!” Leila screamed, ignoring him.

“No, not a good idea. Let her keep the lie up for now.” he said and took her face in his hands. “If I call her on it now she’ll have time to change her story and say she was confused because, I don’t know, she was traumatized. Let the lie live, once it’s entered into records I’ll come forward with my proof.”

“What stake do you even have in this? Please just go tell someone!” She begged desperately, grabbing onto his tux, staining it with even more blood.

“Why are you so upset? Yeah it’s a false allegation of rape but you are about to get in trouble for assault.” Mark said, “Is defending Mr. Allistar worth that? Why would you go to this level?”

“I don’t like lying bitches who only exist to create drama.” She growled.

“Does this have anything to do with why Rika ran out of the ballroom looking for Mr. Allistar after I asked her where you went?” He asked softly. Her lower lip trembled, she had always thought Mark was just a dumb jock. Though his grades weren’t horrible, he also never appeared to be a thinker. He just kind of did dumb shit with the other players. He was the star center for the team, had kicked the most goals in the last season. He was in line for play professionally if he wanted, it was something he had dreamed about. She had just assumed he was kind of a meat head, but right now he was displaying far more intelligence than she thought he held.

“She told—”

“No, she just panicked and I heard her yelling at people. She also called him David a lot, why are you two on a first name basis with him? I’m not stupid. I know something is going on.” He said. “Look, don’t tell me, fine, but your behavior is very suspect. People will question it.”

“I don’t know what to do…I mean I can’t exactly…I don’t have an alibi and…”

“You were with me most of the night. Okay? I’ll confirm it.” He assured her and reached into his side pocket and pulled out a small flask. “Start drinking.”

“Wh-what? Why?”

“By the time security comes to find you, I need you to be drunk. It would explain why you got so weird. You already kind of look like a train wreck, no offense.” He smirked.

“Why are you helping me?” She asked.

“I dunno, I like you.” He said and unscrewed the cap, “Chug it.” She snatched it from him and started to down it quickly. Tequila. She was going to be so sick, but tequila made her crazy as hell anyway. It seemed to make everyone who drank it crazy as hell. Though she was sure it would not get her out of trouble for punching Akiko, it would help to better explain why she was ranting crazily and calling Lara a liar. Everything out there had happened so fast, it would be impossible for any of the witnesses to say she hadn’t been drunk.

“I hate…tequila…” She panted and then drank down the rest of the flask. It hadn’t been full, just half, but with her empty stomach, her low tolerance, and how fast she had drank it, she was going to be trashed in a moment. Mark took the flask back and jammed it into his pocket before getting his arm around her and starting to move her.

“What room is yours?” He asked.

“Mark you can’t go—”

“They’ll understand, trust me.” He said as they began to walk towards the elevators that would take them upstairs.

“703…that’s my room.” She said and then hiccuped slightly. “This is bad Mark, very, very bad.”

“I know. Just let me talk to them.” He said.

“Thank you.” She whispered and then started to cry. He really had no reason to be doing this, she guessed she had been incredibly blind to how much he actually did like her for these years she had known him.

“Shhh, it’s going to be fine. Everyone knows those two are the biggest liars in the school. It only looks bad now. It will be fixed.” He told her and stroked some of her loose hair back. She could only hope that was the truth.

* * *

The rest of the night was pretty much a black out to her. She had passed out the moment her head hit the bed and she was in the dorm room. Vague memories of Rika’s voice talking rapidly to Mark were there, but she couldn’t remember what had been said. When she did wake up next, she was alone. Her stomach lurched and she ran to the bathroom where she puked up everything that was left in her stomach. Though she was sure more had happened than just her passing out, it seemed she had been so drunk that people bought whatever story Mark and probably Rika told.

She shakily got to her feet and stumbled to the sink to brush her teeth. Her head was pounding, her stomach wasn’t just upset it literally ached, but that was nothing compared to how her heart felt. She needed to find someone to tell her what had happened to David. Where was he? Had he gone in? Or had he lied and ran? As she brushed her teeth she would have cried had she not been so tired and dehydrated from the alcohol. When she came back into the room, her father was in there looking exceedingly disappointed in her. Her eyes looked over at the Hello Kitty clock on the wall. It was three in the afternoon. How long had they let her sleep? How late had she been up the night before? From where her house was, they would have had more than enough time to fly there by private jet to be there now.

“Daddy?” She asked softly, the word not sounding right to her because she had called David that a few times. “Where’s mom?”

“She was too upset to come. What did we tell you about the martial arts, Leila? Never use them against anyone unless you are in danger.” He told her firmly.

“But Daddy I—”

“I know. You were intoxicated, you spent most of the night with some boy, and you came back to campus to assault another girl. Leila, this isn’t at all like you.” He said. His voice was still in ‘lecture’ mode and he wasn’t making any move to comfort her. This was typical of him, both of her parents really. “Tell me the truth.”

“There is no truth to tell. I got drunk, no one told me there was alcohol in the punch. I’m so sorry Daddy.” She said softly. The good thing was she had literally never gotten caught doing anything like this. She had gotten drunk before, countless times, but she had been smart about it. Until last night any of her horrible behavior had been covered because she had been smart. Last night had been a breaking point for her.

“Your mother doesn’t want to see you over break. You can stay here. I’ll get in contact with a lawyer. Hopefully the girl you hit will be willing to take a cash settlement in order to drop charges. It’s coming out of your trust fund.” He said. “All of it, even the legal fees.”

“Yes Daddy, but—”

“No. You are an adult now. You know better. This cannot be wiped from your record. This cannot be kept out of the news. You have made the family suffer just as much as you have made yourself suffer. You have forfeited Christmas with us, all of your gifts, and any fun you thought you were going to have over break. Stay here, by yourself, think about all of this. You are lucky you are not being cut off all together. Get back to where you were or I assure you this will be our last communication.” He warned and turned to walk out.

“Daddy I’m so sorry! I didn’t know what I was doing!”

“Well now you know what you were doing, so there shouldn’t be another mistake like this. Should there Lay Lay?” He asked, turning back to her. That little pet name struck her like a thousand arrows to the chest. He wasn’t always like this, not nearly, he was just upset and he had every right to be. “If you want to throw punches like an adult and drink like an adult, you can spend the holidays alone like an adult. A month alone should give you plenty of time to consider what has just happened. I wish it was different but, this is your penance.”

“Yes Daddy.” She whispered and sat down on the bed. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but what you have done is serious and if I spend much more time here, words might be exchanged that I regret. Congratulations on making first chair.” He said and then walked out, tugging on the sleeves of his overly expensive suit. She grabbed her largest pillow and hugged it as she started to sob. Of course that’s the last thing he said to her. That was the last thing on earth she cared about but the thing that would have been the most on his mind. It hurt, all of it hurt too much. All she had ever wanted was for them to pay attention to her beyond what her achievements were and now she had fucked everything up. That was her father though, business as usual even with matters of love. It had always been made clear that they loved her they had just changed so drastically when the money started to pour in. It would have just been better if they had stayed starving in that crappy two bedroom apartment in Tokyo. She never wished more that David was there with her.

* * *

It was a few days before Leila would even talk to David. He had been released on bond, which she had paid herself. That hadn’t been easy either, she knew that her parents watched her trust fund and what she spent money on. What she had done instead was sell some very expensive pieces of jewelry that she knew they wouldn’t miss her having as they had long since forgotten they had bought her those things. Little trinkets, things that they considered ‘treats’. Things that a girl like Rika screamed about because they were so expensive. Leila didn’t want them if they could get an innocent man out of jail.

She posted his bond and then went home. Luckily, she was also able to do it under a fake name so no one knew it was the heiress. The fake ID was becoming more handy than to just get her into an exhibit she shouldn’t have been going to. David would know the name, should he ask who had posted his bond. He’d know Dana O’Leary was actually her. She could only hope he would contact her in some way. The problem was, she didn’t know where he lived, she had never been there. The closest she had gotten to seeing his living quarters was that damn club and she wasn’t brave enough to go there alone and start pushing people around to get answers.

Rika had gone home, she said she had to. Leila understood and though Rika had invited her as well Leila turned her down. She had said that she needed to stay there and help David. Rika wasn’t happy about this but she knew that if Leila didn’t “fix” this, she wasn’t going to be much fun over break anyway. Besides the fact that Leila’s parents and Rika’s mother were good friends, her own parents would not be happy if she came back but just stayed there. Her friend promised she would come back a week early and they could at least ring in the new year together, should Leila not have done anything exceedingly stupid by that point.

* * *

Leila was headed down the hall that morning. All the dorms were empty, almost everyone had cleared out. It was really only a few days before Christmas and the weather was crappy. Cold and rainy. She didn’t like this at all. It had been two days since she had posted David’s bond and no word from him. There was minimal help on campus during the holidays but, there were a handful of students who either didn’t or couldn’t go home, so she had decided to just go to the cafeteria. Maybe some of their amazing yakisoba would be good. The cafeteria seemed to botch any other kind of cuisine but they were very good at Japanese comfort food. She needed something warm and filling. She would also stock up and junk while she was in there, come back, and watch terrible horror movies.

When she entered, she only saw two kids in there eating. Both of them had their nose in some sort of device where they were studying, not atypical. Rolling her eyes she went to order her food which would be covered under her tuition, she hadn’t brought any actual money to pay. The junk in the school store would be tied into her student account so she could just grab what she wanted and sign out with the clerk.

“You stayed.” A voice came from behind her. She turned to see Mark there.

“Yeah but it doesn’t mean I—”

“I know. Here. This might cheer you up.” He said and handed her a red envelope. It had the Hallmark symbol on it but it hadn’t been opened. She looked at him a bit oddly.

“If it wasn’t exactly clear I’m not into you like that. Sorry, I don’t mean to be offensive but I really don’t have time to be playing ga—”

“That’s not from me. This one is.” He interrupted her and held out a powder blue envelope. That one actually had her name written on it, the red one was blank. Once she took that one as well he walked away. Her eyes followed him for a moment before she grabbed her tray and hurried out of the cafeteria, forgetting about the junk food for the moment. She didn’t know when Mark had become some sort of carrier pigeon for David or why the hell he had stayed over break but she was glad he had.

* * *

Once she was in her room she slammed the tray down on her desk and opened the red envelope with shaky hands. It was a card from David. First thing that fell out was a dried and pressed lilac, she was already tearing up and she hadn’t even read what he had written. The card was rather cliche. Some roses on it and a traditional Japanese poem. It wasn’t really important to her. Her eyes quickly scanned the message on the inside.

 _I don’t want you to spend Christmas alone. No one should have to be alone during the holidays. If you can do it safely, you should come over. I miss you._ It said. His hand writing was just as beautiful and mysterious as his eyes and voice. At the bottom in very small writing was his address. It was one to a house. She didn’t exactly know the area very well but she knew it was a house as there was no specific number for a loft or an apartment. It would be in a private area and that was a good thing for her.

Blinking away some tears she hurried to eat her food at the same time as she was getting dressed. If he thought she was going to wait one second longer to come see him he was wrong. All he had said was that if she could do it safely, she should come over, and she was going to be able to do it safely. No one watched her, she was an adult, they would just let her off of campus. It should be really easy. She pulled on jeans and a black turtle neck before slipping into some black leather boots with a fur trim. She tucked her jeans into them and then packed a small overnight bag as well. She jammed about twenty different outfits into that as well as her iPad, makeup kit, and other general care items she would need if she wasn’t going to be in the dorm for a while.

After taking care of the empty tray of food, and putting everything where it needed to go in order to get cleaned up, she grabbed the bag, her car keys, and her purse before heading towards the garage where her car was. She hadn’t been out driving in days and it would be really nice to drive out to where he was, even if she really had no clue how far. Her GPS could give her directions just fine.

* * *

As she suspected, his house wasn’t far from the school. It wouldn’t exactly make sense for it to be if he commuted and taught there. It was a grey and rainy drive there, but nearing the end it cleared up and got a bit more sunny. The temperature was still rather low outside but at least there wasn’t the threat of rain. The area was rather secluded, very large and very nice houses. This man had money, that much was clear from the area. Each house was pushed back and there was a wide space between each. It seemed his house was the one at the end of the long stretch, the last one at the end of a large, looping, curve…a dead end.

She pulled into the long driveway and up to the side of the house. Once she was there, she didn’t get out right away. Instead, she got out her phone and called him, something she hadn’t tried yet at all, assuming that if he wanted to talk to her, he’d have called her. Besides, it might have just been better to leave him alone for a while. She could understand why he might not want to see her, or well, anyone. What he was going through was hell, probably far more hell than the trouble she had gotten into herself.

“Leila?” He answered. His voice sounded far older than she remembered, and weak. She frowned and took in a deep breath. Maybe it was a good idea that she had decided to come now instead of wait a few days til it actually was Christmas.

“Yeah, um…I am in your driveway now wondering if I made the right choice to come early.” She whispered into the phone feeling bad. He had never sounded that old to her before and now it was hitting her pretty hard just how many years difference they had when it came to the age gap. It had hit her before that point, but only once, at that wedding. Ultimately she knew she didn’t exactly care but it also was something she knew she couldn’t help but think about it.

“No, love, you arrived just in time. Come on in, I was just making some tea.” He replied.

“Thank you.” She said and hung up quickly and got out. She grabbed her stuff from the back and bundled it up before nearly running to his front door and leaning against the door bell because she didn’t have a free hand. She would have just opened it but that would have meant setting things down and she was too excited to think clearly about that. A moment later the door opened and she laid her eyes on him. Even though he was the most undressed she had ever seen him, just in a pair of grey pajama pants and seemingly nothing else, he still looked amazing to her. She had noticed that he remained as dressed as possible around her any time they had sex. She wondered if he thought she would be turned off by his body, she really couldn’t give a shit. He looked magnificent.

“What part of ‘come on in’ was unclear?” he asked her but he had a playful smirk on his face, “Lots of things for just a short visit.”

“Really? You only expected me for a small amount of time?” She teased him back, she could tell he was just joking about that. He laughed softly and pulled her into a deep kiss, which she returned just as passionately, dropping everything that she was holding immediately.

“Hope you didn’t have anything expensive in those bags.” He breathed against her lips, his hand coming up to grip the back of her neck firmly but gently. It was more of a possessive hold, one that showed he cared and wanted her around. His hand played with her thick hair, trailing his fingers through it as he kept her head positioned to look at him.

“Nothing more valuable than time spent with you, sir.” She smirked.

“Good answer, love.” He laughed and released her, going to shut the door. “I really did make tea and it’s going to get cold so, join me and have a chat?” He headed through the large foyer and disappeared around the corner. This place was huge, it was decorated beautifully too. There was a double staircase which led up to a landing and she could see two different hallways from where she was. The large open area would be perfect for hosting all sorts of parties and events. There was even a koi pond and fountain pushed back between the staircases on the center wall, which was also between two doorways leading to who knew where. To her right, where he hadn’t gone was a large and rather open lounge. Everything had a very Asian style to it, but still modern. It was exactly how she would have decorated her own house. Shaking her head a bit so she wouldn’t just stand there staring like a moron, she followed him to the left which led into the kitchen that connected to a very big dining area.

“This place is…wow.” She told him. Words didn’t usually cause her a problem but she really was overwhelmed by the beauty. “When are you going to say it?”

“Say what?” He asked and poured her a cup of tea. She sat down at the island in the kitchen. It was higher up like a bar top with taller chairs. So incredibly comfortable.

“It’s Jones isn’t it? Not Allistar.” She replied, reaching for her cup of tea. It was in a traditional english set, not Japanese, which one would think might clash with the current decor but it really didn’t.

“Yes, Jones. I had a short singing career a long time ago.” He shrugged, “Helped me save a pretty penny.”

“Then you won’t mind paying me back for posting your bond.” She joked and took a sip of the tea after blowing on it for a moment. He chuckled and came up behind her, running his hand through her hair again. She loved how he did that, it was almost as if he were petting her, it felt very soothing.

“I’m sure your bank account suffered far less than mine would have.” He said, leaning in to kiss the side of her head. “David Jones was the name that made me famous, using it now, most people still wouldn’t know but at the time I changed it people did. Late 80’s. Doesn’t matter much anymore. No one tends to bother me too much. Get the occasional stalker or fan girl after me.”

“Yeah but with the news—”

“I know, I know. It will come out. At least I got to tell you before that point.” He sighed and sat down, but he pulled a chair close to her first. He reached for his cup and took a sip, the free hand resting on her thigh.

“David I’m so sorry that this happened. I still can’t figure out why Lara is lying but she is. I have a friend who—”

“I know about Mark. He already contacted me. I do think it is better to wait, let her dig the hole deeper. I have maintained my innocence this whole time regardless.” He said. She felt his head move in and get closer to her neck, the hand on her thigh moving to brush her hair to the side so he could better access it. She tilted it more and let out a soft groan.

“Were you ever going to tell me? It didn’t seem likely.”

“I would have, just wasn’t sure how. Wasn’t sure what you’d think of me. Seems you already knew and failed to bring it up yourself.” He said, kissing along her jawline by that point. She could smell him, he smelled incredible and she just wanted to jump on him and fuck him until he couldn’t move.

“I didn’t care, it doesn’t change who you are. Rika told me.” She whispered and turned her head suddenly to capture his lips with hers.

“Rika? She must have done some digging.” He said and then kissed her, “She’s a smart one, isn’t she?”

“Incredibly smart, sir.” She replied and set her cup down hastily. A bit of the tea spilled over the side, burning her hand slightly. She hissed out in pain but grabbed his head and deepened the kiss passionately. He returned it at the same level, his hand grasping her hair tightly, as if he were trying to direct her head.

“You still want to be with me then?” He asked, barely moving his mouth from hers for a second.

“Obviously…” She laughed softly and that’s when he pulled back.

“Good.” he stood up like they hadn’t just been kissing and she let out the strangest whimper she had ever heard herself make.

“Sir?”

“You want to keep being my pet, don’t you?” He asked her, brushing some of his stray hair back out of his eyes, which really didn’t help at all because it just fell back in place, but that intense gaze caused her to groan stupidly.

“Of course I want to be your pet, that’s all I ever wanted.” She breathed and went to stand up but his hand pressed down on her shoulder keeping her seated.

“Good. You don’t need to be anywhere, at all, until school starts again?” He asked.

“No sir. Rika wanted to see me for the new year but that’s all I have planned as of now, sir.” She said honestly. He nodded and headed out of the kitchen to grab her things. He came back with all of her bags and set them down on the counter near the tea set that was already out.

“You won’t really be needing any of this. I’m going to want you to dress a certain way. To get in the right frame of mind to be a pet, you should dress like one. Don’t you think?” He asked grabbing her chin in his hand firmly, tilting her head up a bit so she could meet his gaze.

“Of course sir. Anything to please you.” She smiled.

“Very good. I will take you up to the bedroom, you will shower, and come back into the room completely naked so I can get you ready. Understood?” He asked, his head was nodding slightly as if he were trying to subconsciously influence her to say yes. She was going to say yes anyway but she liked how he was doing that, how he was controlling her, making her want him with every little breath she took.

“I understand, sir.” She said. He took her hand and got her to her feet, starting to pull her out of the kitchen.

“Come on Lay Lay.” He purred. She stopped in her tracks. “What?” He asked turning to look at her.

“N-Nothing it’s just…my…Father…” She looked away from him.

“Oh God I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“No, don’t be sorry. I like it far better the way you say it, sir.” She said, a grin spreading across her face. It was the truth. The way her father said it, it was such a condescending little girl name. The way David said it, it was so endearing, sensual. She just wanted to hear him always say it. He pulled her close and kissed her lips softly.

“Alright then, Lay Lay.” He whispered and picked her up, holding her close. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek happily. It intrigued her what might be in store for her soon but she was eager to please and all she wanted was him.

* * *

She couldn’t stay in the shower very long, she was too excited to see what exactly he had in mind to dress her in. All she could really assume was that it was going to be something fetish related. Kinky. Maybe a dress to make her look like a little girl or some sort of sexy school uniform. Whatever it was she was going to be okay with it because it would please him. It was very important to please her Master, he had told her that and she most definitely agreed.

After she had made herself wait at least five minutes to give him time to do whatever he was doing, she shut off the shower and stepped out. His bathroom was absolutely amazing. There was a sunken tub in the middle of it, big enough to fit at least three people. She wondered what exactly he did in there.

The shower was in another area, large, with frosted glass doors and marble tiling. There was also a bench in there and she did see speakers which meant music could be pumped in, if he should want to do that. The counters were all marble, the fixtures gold, and an amazingly huge mirror behind the double sinks. It was truly how a rock star would live, or rather, a former rock star.

She wondered why he had never really been famous, maybe it was just a one hit wonder thing. He seemed nice enough, talented enough, he had taught her how to play. He knew his music, he had inspired her. Yet he was here. Either way it didn’t matter, had he been famous she would have never gotten this chance with him.

The towels were nice and fluffy, very large, warm. She wrapped herself in one as she dried out the ends of her hair which had gotten wet. After that she ran the towel over her body and hung it back up. Luckily he kept it relatively warm in that house so she wasn’t shivering when she stepped out into the bedroom to greet him.

“I admire how you always follow my orders to the letter, love.” He said and came towards her. The first thing she saw was fur, and it appeared to be a tail. A fox tail, dyed completely black with a purple tip. That was interesting, how did he exactly expect for her to wear it? That’s when she noticed it was an anal plug.

“Uh sir…”

“Don’t worry, this is on the smaller side, and it’s well lubed. What did you tell me about trying everything once?” He asked her. She sucked on her bottom lip for a moment. It was hard for her to deny the idea was rather arousing, erotic, he wanted to put a tail in her ass. It was so humiliating, degrading, but she loved it. He truly wanted to reduce her to such an animal? To play the part? It wasn’t exactly something she could hate. There would be a lot of trust involved in allowing this but she did trust him. She trusted him very much.

“Yes sir, I would love to try it. I guess I’m just a bit nervous about how it will feel.” She explained softly, watching as he circled behind her. She felt the soft fur brush against the back and over her ass, then thighs.

“It does take some getting used to but, I eventually will want to fuck you there. This will help you get ready for that. It’s one of the smaller sizes to start you out. We’ll work you up to the bigger ones while you are here.” He nearly purred in her ear. Her body jerked with the waves of pleasure that traveled through her at the though. Anal sex. So very dirty, wrong, God she loved it. “Now, bend over the bed so I can get to your ass easier, besides it will be a better position to slip this in. More comfortable.”

“Yes sir.” She said and walked confidently towards the bed. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and bent over at the waist, resting her hands flat on the surface of the comforter and wiggled a bit for him. “Mmmm I want you in my ass sir.”

Her head turned to get a glance of him and he slapped her ass roughly. Once then twice. She yelped out, her back rolling a bit, arching and dipping. There was no way she could ever hate him doing that.

“Deep breath, it’s better if you relax. Don’t clench, that will not help you. My finger will be first, then the plug. Stay very, very still.” He ordered and then a firm hand was run over her back and down over her ass. She let out a small squeak as her cheeks were parted and she spread her legs a bit more to give him better access. “Deep breath pet, deep…breath.” He whispered as she felt a finger against her hole. She listened and took in a deep breath trying to relax but before she knew it he was inside of her.

“Oh fuck…” She whispered, it actually felt more pleasurable than she thought. It had been in her mind that it would just be painful and after that awkward but, this was far different from what she had anticipated. She liked it, a lot. It was just his finger now but, soon that could be his cock. A loud moan escaped her throat and she wiggled a bit, she wanted him in there deeper. “Mmmm sir, I love it.”

“Of course you do, Master knows all about what his pet loves. Don’t ever doubt that.” He told her, working his finger in and out slowly. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned again, tightening and relaxing over his finger. “I’m going to put the plug in now, it’s a bit bigger so it might hurt a little more.”

“Yes sir. I’m ready.” She whispered and bit into her bottom lip hard. It was clear he had done this before, she wondered if he had ever done something like this to himself, or allowed another to do it. Men were more built to get pleasure out of anal stimulation than women but it didn’t mean women couldn’t get pleasure from it. She certainly was. He was skilled with his hands and before she knew it the finger was replaced with the plug and she could feel the fur of the tail dangling between her legs. Her knees buckled and she fell forward onto the bed. A hand slapped her ass and there was a chuckle.

“How does that feel pet?”

“Very good…oh so very good sir.” She moaned into the blankets under her. She just wanted to curl up and continue to feel the sensation of this. She couldn’t stop clenching and releasing around it, she felt full very full, she wanted him to fuck her while this was in. Completely fill her. He laughed and she could tell he was enjoying this moment. There were foot steps as he left and she heard water running in the other room. No doubt he was washing his hands after what he had just did.

“Sit up, there are other things for you to wear.” He informed her. She nodded and though it took some effort she got up so she was kneeling on the bed. He approached her with a leather head harness next. It had fuzzy, furry dog ears on it that stood straight up on the top. The rest of the harness would connect around her face, there was a strap under the chin and it looked like it had two straps that would go down to a collar.

She had anticipated right, because after the harness was in place he got a matching collar. It was black with a strip of purple leather in the center of it. At that point it was rather plain except for the metal loops which locked the harness into place. She cocked her head to the side a bit to study him, trying to mimic the movements a dog would make. She had seen how they acted enough, her parents had about five of them at any given time at the estate. He patted her on the head and laughed softly.

“You are already so very good at this.” He complimented and then headed to a dresser in the room. When he came back he had gloves that looked like paws. They would slip completely over her hands and tie in place. “You will lose the use of your hands with these on, don’t worry I will help you function. If it gets to be too much, and it may at first, just use the safe word. You remember what that was, correct?”

“Yes, cardiac. Like a heart attack.” She told him, watching as his hands slipped the gloves over hers. She found that once they were on she could flex her hands inside and cause her new ‘paws’ to move a bit, but it would be hard for her to really grip anything.

“You aren’t ready for the boots yet, I just want you to get used to this look as of now. The boots will take some training and I’ve already given you enough to work with. I’m going to fuck you now, my naughty little puppy.” He basically growled.

“As the alpha male I don’t think I have room to object.” She smiled at him. He grabbed her by the front loop on the collar and pulled her into a hungry kiss, biting down onto her lower lip and growling rather loudly.

“Good girl.” He whispered and pushed her back onto the bed. She whimpered but didn’t move from that spot as she watched him drop the bottoms he was wearing and step out of them. His body was beautiful absolutely. Lithe, but still muscular, firm. Even with how old he was, he clearly took very good care of himself, and his cock. God, all she ever wanted was his cock. She could do this all the time, all day, why even go to school any more? She could have him, always have him.

He came at her and straddled her roughly, grabbing her by the wrists and pinning them above her head. Her eyes trailed over his body again before focusing on his face, his eyes, they were so beautiful. He offered her a crooked smirk before thrusting into her rather roughly. Her wrists were still pinned tightly by his strong hold but she loved it.

With his cock in her like that she felt completely filled. He was owning her so completely in that moment. She screamed out, changing it into a howl much like an actual dog would. He liked that, it seemed to drive him nuts. His hips started to thrust, moving with only the skill that he possessed. He must have done far more than just sang, danced as well. She whimpered and moaned, pulling her knees up and back, allowing him to get in further.

“You like this? Huh? My naughty little puppy stuffed completely full by her Master?” he growled, dipping his head down to bite at her neck and shoulder.

“Yes sir! Yes! Fill me! Own me!” She squealed. Her legs moved up, her knees more towards her chest, her toes pointing and flexing in pure pleasure. His growling got louder and louder the faster he worked. She jerked back and fourth the bed shaking. His bites were rough enough to mark her pale skin. She struggled and pulled lightly at his hold. All she wanted was to touch him but he wasn’t letting her. It was official, she was addicted to this man.

“Good little bitch, knowing her place, under her master.” He breathed. His tongue and mouth moved over her tits firmly. His teeth scraping the skin, his lips stopping to suck roughly at each of her erect nipples, giving a small little bite as well. This evoked a scream from her, she arched up towards him heavily, thrusting back as much as she could. The head board crashed against the wall in a steady rhythm.

“Close sir! So very close! Let me cum! PLEASE!” She cried, she couldn’t take it any more but she didn’t want to cum without permission, she didn’t want to do anything without his permission.

“Yes, puppy, cum for me. Cum for your Master.” He ordered and lifted his head. He released her hands and one traced a finger down the center of her chest before both of his hands grabbed the head harness firmly. “Look at me. Look at me when you cum bitch.” He snarled.

Blinking a few times she forced herself to focus so she could look directly at him. His eyes were so intense and that’s ultimately was pushed her over. She screamed and her ‘paws’ came up to rest on his shoulders, pressing into them hard as she came. She never lost eye contact with him though. It was strangely erotic how he ordered her to look at him through this, it made the orgasm 100 times better.

He followed shortly after her, crying out, his hips losing the perfect motion they were continuing in favor of his own orgasm. He spilled his hot seed inside of her and when he was finished he collapsed, almost crushing her but he had the presents of mind to hold himself up just enough so he wasn’t on top of her completely. After a few heavy pants he rolled over and pulled her into him, moving her tail to stroke and tug on it softly. She whined a bit, loving every sensation he was proving her.

“T-Thank you sir.” She said breathlessly, allowing him the luxury of exploring her body in exactly the way he wanted. If there was any doubt in her mind about him owning her before, it was gone now. She smiled gently as she felt him curl up around her, and then allowed herself to gently drift off to sleep.

* * *

When Leila woke up she was some how curled up at the foot of the bed. David wasn’t in there but she could smell food cooking. She smiled brightly and got up, but then remembered she was supposed to be a puppy so she got on all fours and crawled out of the room, heading for the kitchen on her hands and knees. It wasn’t exactly easy but all she wanted to do was please him, this most likely would.

After she crawled into the kitchen she let out a small yipping sound and tugged on his pajama pants with her teeth. He smiled as he looked down at her and then went back to cooking. She frowned and got up on her knees, nuzzling his crotch gently. He let out a small groan but then gently eased her head back, placing the palm of his hand to her forehead.

“Not now, pup. Dinner is almost ready.” He told her in a rather condescending voice that made her face turn crimson with embarrassment. She sat back on her heels and watched as he finished cooking. Whatever it was, it smelled good, but from where she was sitting she couldn’t exactly see what it was. That of course was until he set down a metal bowl right in front of her. It was a dog dish. He really expected her to eat out of that? On the floor? She whined. It was arousing but rather humiliating. She tilted her head back up to look at him. “You are the pet, aren’t you?” He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. It looked like a simple beef stew, she really wouldn’t have that much trouble eating it without her hands but she felt weird. There was a small twinge of arousal that went through her as she dipped down to take the first mouthful, glancing up at him as she did to see how he’d react to her. He smiled. There was an apparent bulge in his pants, far more apparent than usual. He was hard, he liked this. She barked loudly and wiggled her ass so her tail would move and got more into it. It wasn’t so bad if he found it arousing.

He moved so his plate was on the high counter above her and she looked up to watch him eat. The food was very tasty, which was a good thing because she really wouldn’t want to be living with a lousy cook for a week or more. As she ate she noticed that he had taken his cock out and was starting to stroke it, but he really wasn’t paying attention to her. He just kept eating as if she weren’t even there. A small whimper escaped her and she sat up on her heels again. Ignoring her food she took him into her mouth and he grunted softly. Otherwise he just continued eating like she wasn’t even there.

This spurred her to move more eagerly. Though this was really only the second time she had done this, she had learned a lot from the first time. What he had showed her and told her. She was going to be very good at this for him, she wanted to be good at this for him. It wasn’t easy, mostly because she really didn’t have her hands to use, just her clunky ‘paws’. Also, he wasn’t exactly reacting to her so she didn’t know if she was doing well or not.

Whimpering almost constantly, like a worried puppy would, she kept working her mouth. Taking more and more in, gagging as she did but not caring. She noticed the louder she gagged the more he shuddered with pleasure. He must like that noise. Along with the gags she made slurping sounds as well. Like she was actually trying very hard to suck at his cock. Her ‘paws’ rested on his thighs as she alternated between several techniques all trying to get him off.

With very little warning he grabbed the back of her head and jammed her onto his cock as he came, letting out a low groan. There was a lot of cum, which she guessed meant he really liked it. She tried to swallow down all of it, but quite a bit escaped her mouth and dripped down her chin. A trail of saliva from his tip to her lip was left when he finally let her go. She coughed loudly a few times before sitting back on her heels again.

“Good girl.” He said and patted her head like nothing had just happened. “Finish your food and I’ll give you a treat.” He went right on back to eating. She whined softly but did as she was told. She hadn’t ever been so aroused by something so degrading. By all accounts she should be upset that he had basically just treated her like a toy, but that’s what she had wanted, that’s what she had agreed to. She was finding that she wasn’t really all that disappointed with it either, in fact she was very happy. A smile spread across her face and she dipped her head back down to continue eating. This was way better than going home for Christmas break.

* * *

Soon after dinner they were on the couch together watching TV. He still hadn’t let her cum and she was incredibly aroused. She lay on her side, with her head on his lap, he was stroking her hair gently like she really was a dog. Without even being very aware of it, her hand strayed between her legs. Due to the gloves she was in, it wasn’t going to accomplish much. He was very attentive to this, though, and slapped her hand away.

“First warning, pet.” He said sternly. She yelped a bit in surprise but moved her hand away. It hadn’t been made clear to her how many warnings she would get but she figured there couldn’t be that many so she rested it back where it was and tried to watch TV again. As he flipped the channels he ended up landing on a local news station. The problem with that was they were doing an expose on him.

The local school teacher who had been accused of rape. There were pictures of David of course. Some of them when he had been walking out of the police station on bond. The report went on to talk about his ‘failed’ music career. Called him washed up. A one hit wonder who was so desperate not to lose the last hints of his youth that he had to touch young girls against their will. Leila felt tears stinging her eyes, that was so horrible, and all of it so very untrue. Just as she was opening her mouth to apologize to him she was shoved off his lap and onto the floor rudely.

“Ow…David I—”

“Pets don’t talk.” He growled and shut the TV off. She sat back on her heels and watched him get up, he walked out of the room. Of course she followed. She really didn’t care about his failed music career. He probably did, yes, but no matter what they said about him on the news about him being a worthless monster, she knew it wasn’t the truth. It was hard to keep up with him on her hands and knees like that.

“David please, we both know that report is all lies and pretty soon everyone will—”

“Second warning. You only get three.” He practically snarled at her and went into the lounge. Once there, he poured himself a glass of whiskey. She frowned and blinked away a few tears. This wasn’t exactly easy to watch but she didn’t think not talking about it was the best option they had. Him keeping it bottled up inside would only lead to some huge breaking point.

“Let Mark tell them. He has evidence, let me talk to them, I have an alibi for you. This isn’t something that can’t be fixed.” She continued. That was kind of a half truth really. Even when he was exonerated it wasn’t like people would just go back to the way it was. A false accusation of rape was still very bad. There would always be doubt in people’s minds and there was no way he’d be able to keep living like he did where he was. He was going to have to leave and hope no one recognized him where he went after this. Most likely another name change would be in order as well. He glared at her intently and downed the rather large glass of whiskey he had just poured for himself.

There were no words after that point, he just stormed over to her and grabbed her collar. She yelped out but he yanked her to her feet, and easily at that. He wasn’t that much taller than her but he was stronger. Their weight difference gave him a much easier advantage over her. She choked a bit and struggled, but it was useless with her paws. There was no way she could actually claw at him with her nails. The problem was, she was finding she didn’t actually want to. If this would help him cope in some way she would allow it, as long as he didn’t go too far. Before all of this had started he told her that he would hurt her. He liked hurting people. He just wouldn’t harm her. She had already gotten a taste of that when they were at the club. The problem was her tolerance level was still low and she wasn’t sure she was ready to take all he wanted to give to her in that moment.

“Hurt me then, okay? If that makes you feel better. Just PLEASE don’t lose your head.” She begged him softly. His gaze narrowed but he grabbed the metal loop at the front of the collar and started to pull her out of the room and down the hall. It was hard to keep up with him. His pace was brisk and he was more dragging her than leading her. When they came to a door, he entered a code on the panel next to it and opened it before heading down the stairs. She was guessing this was his dungeon and she wasn’t wrong about that.

After trying to negotiate quite a few steps with him, the lights came on down there and she saw how massive it was. There was a spanking bench, a St. Andrew’s cross, and various whips, chains, and other restraints on the wall. It would have been an arousing sight had she not been rather terrified in that moment. She wasn’t scared of him as much as she was scared that she couldn’t be what he needed right now. There must be others subs he knew that would be far better at this than her, but there was a chance he had been cut off due to what had happened.

He shoved her to the cross and chained her wrists up above her head, she was facing the wall, leaving her back exposed. Her ankles were next and she let out a low whine. She wasn’t very sure how much she liked this but it was also just new to her, she still trusted if she said the safe word he would stop. She trusted him to a very high level now but it still made her wonder if she was insane to do such a thing.

It was hard to see what he was doing once he moved away from her, but she could hear movement. He was still silent, eerily so and she took in a slow breath, closing her eyes, just waiting for whatever was supposed to come next. That’s when she heard a loud ‘snap’ in the air behind her. Though she tried to turn her head to see what had made that sound, she couldn’t turn enough. Whatever angle he was standing at, he had completely hidden herself from view, but it didn’t take a genius to know that sound had come from a whip.

“Twenty lashes. Keep count or I start over.” He said after a moment. That was good. At least he was coherent and had some sort of set number. Maybe allowing him to focus on this would help divert his rage somewhere else.

“Yes sir.” She whispered. Her eyes closed tightly and she faced her head forward again. She had never been struck with a whip but she had seen what they could do, even in a bondage situation and it was going to hurt. With no warning at all she was struck, right between her shoulder blades. A scream left her and her body jerked unnaturally from the pain that radiated through the entire area of her back. That had only been one? She called the number nonetheless, she didn’t want to get in trouble.

Another lash to her back, this one felt harder but she wasn’t sure if it was because it was in close proximity to the first one or she had just anticipated it more. Once again she called out the correct number. It was a good thing he had restrained her ankles as well or her knees would have already buckled. Her back felt like it was on fire and he struck her three, then four, then five times. Every single time he hit and she could breathe, she called out the number.

This must have been helping him release some pent up energy because she could hear the way he was breathing behind her. It was heavy almost raspy. He was almost completely out of breath. Her body was coated in a thin layer of sweat, and chills ran through her periodically. At that point they were only on seven but she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. He had told her that she shouldn’t try to impress him, that it was okay to call the safe word if she couldn’t take it, but was it okay for him? Was it really? If he needed to work this out then she should let him work it out. Yet, she wasn’t that person, she was honest and that was one of the things that he had said he liked about her. Could she go against it now? Trust worked both ways in a relationship like this.

“TEN!” She screamed when they reached that number, “OH FUCK! CARDIAC! PLEASE!” That was the safe word. Immediately she heard something clatter to the floor, which she could only assume was the whip. He rushed towards her and the restraints were unclipped quickly. There were still cuffs around her wrists and ankles but they had come unattached from the cross and she was in his arms, looking up at him. There were tears in his eyes, and she couldn’t fathom why he was so upset.

“Leila?” He breathed.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t…I couldn’t take any more please don’t be mad at me. I did what I could I just—”

“No, no…shhhh.” he soothed and pulled her close. She could feel his hands in her hair, stroking it gently as he tried to comfort her. “You were good, very good.” He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

“It was only ten though, I couldn’t—”

“You were perfect love, absolutely perfect.” He whispered and pulled her back a bit to look at her. A tear was running down his face and she offered him a weak smile.

“Did I at least help you?” She whispered.

“Yes. Very much. Come on, lets get you cleaned up.” He said and lifted her carefully into his arms. She noticed that he was very good at doing this and yet still avoiding her back where he had done all of the whipping. It had all been upper, between her shoulder blades and she knew it was going to hurt for quite some time. The weird thing was, under all of that, she still felt the throb of arousal. None of it had really turned her off and she still wanted to cum. Surely if she had absolutely hated it, the arousal she had felt before they had started would have vanished but not only was it still there, it was even stronger than before.

“D-David?” She whispered as he worked to carry her up to the bedroom. He was tired as well, she could hear it in his breathing.

“Yes love?” He asked walking through the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water for her.

“Can I cum yet?” She asked hopefully. He laughed, a very breathless and relieved laugh but it was still a laugh.

“Of course, let me just take care of your back first.” He said and held the water out to her. “Can you hold this yourself? It’ll make it easier for me to move you.” She took the bottle from him and nodded.

From there, they went up to the bedroom and he laid her on the bed so she was on her stomach. He told her to sit up a bit so she could drink some water, just not to exert herself too much. Then he left to go into the bathroom. She sighed and opened the bottle taking a few small sips. Her hands were shaking pretty badly. She didn’t want to gulp down the water, well she did, but she figured with the state she was currently in, that might make her sick. Small, short, sips was what she did instead before capping the bottle and collapsing back down onto the bed.

When he came back he got next to her and pressed a cool, damp cloth to her back gently. She let out a cry. Was it supposed to hurt that bad? Her body tried to twist away from him but immediately he pulled the cloth back to lessen the pain. Her head turned to ask him if that was normal and that’s when she saw the blood. Oh God. How hard had he been hitting her? There wasn’t just a little, there was a lot of it.

“D-David…” She muttered, “You…hurt me.”

“Yes…I know.” He breathed. His voice was weak. As her eyes traced his body she noticed that there was more of her blood on his skin, where she had been touching against him as he had carried her. “I’m so sorry, love.”

“It helped you, though.” She whispered and closed her eyes. She really didn’t like seeing her own blood like that, it was making her feel dizzy. It probably only seemed like a lot, she was never exactly the type to like blood unless it was fake and in some gruesome horror movie or medical drama. “I just wanted to help you. I love you.”

“Shhhh I know, and you did help, and I love you too. Very much. You didn’t fail me, you were perfect. Just rest, okay?” He asked and went back to tending to her wounds. This time, when he pressed the cloth against her, it felt more soothing than painful and the cry was less intense. She let him work, his hands were rather soothing, and when she was clean her started to worked ointment into the cuts, numbing them a bit as well as making sure they wouldn’t get infected.

He got up one more time and came back to the bed, laying down next to her. His hand traced over her lower back and to the tail that was still attached to her ass. That felt good, really good, and the dull ache from the lash marks now only added to it. She let out a soft moan, which got louder when he tugged on the tail gently. The stimulation was remarkable, she didn’t think she could ever like something penetrating her ass so much, but she really did. His skilled hand moved down over her ass, squeezing it slightly before his fingers trailed over her soft, wet folds. He stroked them firmly, getting yet another moan from her.

“Good girl. That’s my good girl.” He breathed in her ear and then moved to kiss and nibble at her neck. She whimpered softly into the pillow and allowed him to insert two fingers into her. She let out a choked cry and clenched around him immediately. His fingers were always so skilled at this. Though his hands were rather rough his touch was gentle, soft, and she was beginning to crave it more and more. Her eyes squeezed shut as she allowed herself to indulge in the pleasure he was giving her.

His free hand traced patterns over her lower back sensually, the uninjured area. The fingers inside of her moved skillfully, slowly building her up towards a nice climax. Everything about that moment was so incredibly perfect. The pain and the pleasure combined was a mixture that really couldn’t be beat and she was quickly getting addicted to it. His body shifted and his fingers were removed. She let out a low whine but he grabbed her hips and lifted her body up gently before tilting his head down to use his mouth on her instead. She screamed out and thrust back for him. Yes, this was definitely better than just the fingers.

He licked and sucked hungrily. Once again there were those soft, primal growls like a wolf devouring it’s meal and she was in heaven. The ‘paws’ she was still wearing pushed at the bed as she rocked back trying to get more contact with his mouth. He hummed softly against her before continuing, his tongue darting out to play with her clit. It was about that moment that she lost it, screaming out to the high heavens with the pleasure that had amassed in her body. She twitched and jerked, and he stayed there until she was done. His tongue licked her firmly a few times before he lowered her back down onto the bed and pulled the blankets up over her. Half asleep by that point, due to the completely exhaustion she was under she smiled at him.

“Thank you.” She whispered to him softly.

“No, thank you.” He breathed and let his knuckles gently brush over her cheek. With a grin on her face she slowly drifted off into dream land. That was most definitely an experience she would never forget.

* * *

By the time Christmas Eve rolled around, Leila was pretty much acting like the little pet puppy David wanted her to. Though they did still talk, and quite a bit at that, she was far more well trained and tuned into his needs. Spending almost an entire week non-stop with a man could make a fast learner out of anyone. Though he did leave the house a few times either to get supplies or for other things, she was with him more often than not.

Each day there had been a new tail inserted. To be more precise it was the same style fur tail just with a slightly bigger plug. Leila knew why he was doing that, he was getting ready to fuck her ass, which she didn’t object to. He had already trained her to very much enjoy anal stimulation and she was looking forward to actually getting fucked there. She wondered how much longer it was going to be until she was ready for that.

They had sex quite a bit. She had gotten far better at giving him oral as well. There was nothing else she’d rather be doing, but it was disheartening that this would end in a little over another week and she’d have to back to school. If it were up to her she’d be his pet forever, well, at least until he died. What was even the point of school? It was dangerous to think that way but it wasn’t like she didn’t have a huge trust fund that could last her the rest of her life and she wouldn’t even have to be careful. Yet, she also didn’t think she could thrive if she didn’t get an education. Her great plans were to become a psychiatrist and move back to the states. There were several colleges already interested in her and she had filled out a lot of applications. Her biggest hope was to get into some sort of ivy league school, at least then her parents would pay attention to her.

She was lying on the couch with him, her head in his lap, and he was stroking her hair, as well as the fur ears that were on the head harness that she always wore now. Though she couldn’t feel anything when he touched them, they were so close to her head and hair she knew when he was doing it and in a way it was oddly comforting. They were watching some old Christmas movie, she was mostly dozing and not paying attention to it. A lot of their time together was in silence but not an uncomfortable one. It was a relaxing one with a lot of understanding. She didn’t mind not having to talk all of the time. The only problem was that for the past two days he had cut her off from sex. Not as a punishment, but because he was teasing her.

It wasn’t easy to cope with and with the paw gloves it wasn’t like she could really get herself off, she wasn’t supposed to anyway. He did tease, he teased a lot. His logic was that when he did finally fuck her next time it would be really intense. The problem was, she still had to make him cum, which she found rather unfair but he was her Master. It was interesting because she truly was learning to gain pleasure from his. Not that she ever orgasmed herself when he did, but each time she got more and more aroused after. She was very deep into this and she wasn’t sure how she was going to survive during class without her head on his lap or her mouth on his cock.

The movie ended and David stood up, stretching a bit. She whined, not liking the sudden movement, especially when she had been so close to actual sleep. It wasn’t that late but she was very tired. Mostly because it was hard to sleep when she was almost constantly aroused and she liked to take it when she could. He smiled at her and reached down to stroke her cheek. All he was wearing was a rather elegant black, silk robe. She looked up at him and started to kiss at his fingers moving in to suck one of them.

“I want to give you your Christmas gift now, okay?” He said.

“Please tell me it’s an orgasm, sir.” She replied with a smirk. He chuckled a bit and shook his head slightly.

“Part of it, yes. Not yet though, love.” He said and left the room. Hearing that part of her present was an orgasm she really didn’t give a shit what else he was going to give her. Well, she did, but the orgasm was worth more to her than all the gold in the world. The one time he had gone out when he hadn’t come back with something (at least something she noticed) had been a day ago. She could only assume it had something to do with whatever gift he was giving her. Every time he went out, she got worried. It scared her to think the whole community was against him. She failed to see how he didn’t get recognized and harassed. It was possible he did but if it had happened, he had said nothing to her and she understood why he didn’t want her to go with him. It would look highly suspect for him to be hanging out with a young girl who was also at the school where he formerly taught. The trial wouldn’t be until a few days after the new year, at least right now they didn’t have to think much about it. Leila did think about it though, a lot. She just never brought it up, thinking he was happier that way.

When he returned, he was holding a rather large but thin, gift wrapped box. It looked about the size of something that would contain an iPad or a small laptop but she already had both of those things. Not that he ever let her use them there, or she could with her hands in those gloves, but she doubted it was either of those things. She looked up at him, there wasn’t exactly a way she could unwrap it, so she held up her ‘paws’.

“Sorry, the place asked if I wanted it gift wrapped and I said yes.” He smiled and sat down on the couch with her.

“Oh so not only did you get me a gift, but you want to open it for me?” She teased, nuzzling her face into his neck and nipping at the skin lightly.

“Do you want it or not?” He laughed, “I can always wrap empty boxes and have you unwrap them if that’s the best part of a gift.” She chuckled and pulled back to look at him, sitting on her heels. At least he had given her very fuzzy and warm slippers to wear around. Otherwise she was basically naked. The house was kept rather warm, though, and she was curled up with him most of the time.

“Okay, okay, point taken. Open!” She said and bounced a little. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and started to pull the wrapping off. Underneath was a black, velvet box. Whatever he had gotten her was most definitely jewelry and from the looks of it, very expensive. The box had an ornate, silver clasp on the front. The box alone looked like it must have cost a fortune. “David I—”

“What was it I said before about looking a gift horse in the mouth?” He asked her before she could continue. She nodded her head slightly in understanding and went silent. His hand came down and unclasped the front of the box to open it and lifted the lid. Inside was an incredibly beautiful, intricate necklace. Not just a necklace, it was a choker, and it was kind of modeled to look like a collar. At least, in her mind it was, chances were to most of the general public it would just look like a choker. It was braided strands of silver, like a thick rope, a style she would tie her hair in, and in the front was her name spelled out with diamonds and rubies. He took it out and held it up to show her the back, it locked in place.

“Oh God David…” She said breathlessly, “That thing is worth more than—”

“Money is not your business, Lay Lay.” he was quick to scold her, “I’m also rather offended that the first thing you talk about is price. I spent a lot of time having this designed for…” She cut him off by tackling him back onto the couch and kissing him hungrily. It was really just that she had been so stunned by the extravagance of the thing that all she could think about was how much it must have cost but in reality it was probably the most beautiful and thoughtful gift she had ever been given. Though she had gotten jewelry before from her parents, it was far from thoughtful. It was just things for her to wear that had gone with specific outfits for specific functions and then, of course, she kept them. There wasn’t any heart behind it. This necklace had heart and soul. It had everything and more.

He kissed her back just as passionately, allowing her to straddle him and pin him like that for the moment in order to finish the kiss. When it finally broke he looked up at her with a smirk, she felt her eyes burning with tears. She had never been more grateful for a gift even if it was painfully expensive and she really had no clue how the hell she was ever going to repay him. Her gift to him was not worth nearly that much, at least she was guessing. What he now held in his hand was probably upwards of ten or fifteen grand. She hadn’t realized they could spend that much on gifts for each other.

“Going to let me put it on you?” He asked.

“Yes sir, of course.” She said and then pulled back and turned. Her back now to him, she knelt on the couch and felt him brush her hair back and to the side so he could get it on. There was a small click as it locked into place. She had feared that it might be too thick or bulky, but it really wasn’t. It was snug, fit perfectly around her neck, and was incredibly lightweight. It wouldn’t be annoying or cumbersome, she was probably going to forget it was there most of the time unless she felt it with her hand. He stroked her hair a bit before leaning in to kiss the back of her shoulder blade.

“We should go upstairs pet.” He whispered in her ear softly.

“I completely agree.” She smiled and scrambled to her feet. He laughed and got up as well, picking her up in his arms and holding her close. This moment couldn’t have been more perfect and as she looked up into his eyes while he carried her, she knew she was going to love him forever, but this time she didn’t doubt the feeling was mutual, not with the way he was looking back at her.

* * *

He laid her down on the bed and then disrobed before sitting next to her. She moved in to kiss him hungrily but he shoved her back so she was laying flat on the bed, looking up. A low whine escaped her and she wiggled in frustration, he sure was dragging out this orgasm denial thing, but she couldn’t say she wasn’t loving it. She wasn’t sure she’d ever been this hot and wet for anyone.

“Daddy!” She whimpered. That was a name for him she hadn’t used in a long time. In the past few days it had just been Master or sir. She wasn’t sure why ‘Daddy’ had just come out in place of that but it seemed to catch his attention almost instantly. His eyes went wide, almost became animalistic.

“Oh is my little girl going to be a brat about this?” He teased and very easily flipped her onto her stomach. He gripped the tail and tugged back on it gently provoking a very loud moan from her. She could feel herself clench around the plug. After a few moments of this he removed it completely and slapped her ass. “I think you are ready for Daddy’s cock.” He said.

She yelped and wiggled a bit more, trying to grind against the bed under her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up so her ass was in the air. Then he slapped it again, twice, in rapid succession.

“No one said you could do that, little girl.” He scolded and moved to the nightstand where he got out a bottle of lube. She turned her head to watch him, licking her lips sensually in anticipation. Her ass wiggled temptingly, she wished he would just hurry up. It never occurred to her that she’d actually want someone to fuck her ass but if she wanted anyone it was definitely him. “You little, fucking, tease.” He growled as he stroked lube over himself.

“Of course, Daddy. That’s why you like me.” She snickered and almost immediately after that, felt a finger slip into her ass then a second. Her scream of pleasure was almost deafening. She wasn’t sure if he had denied her just to make sure she was so horny that this would give her pleasure, or she was getting it on her own. When the first and smallest plug was in there, she had loved it anyway, now it was just amazing. He shifted and got behind her. His strong hands caressed her hips and gripped them tightly as he slowly began to push into her.

“Relax…Lay Lay…tensing like that won’t help.” He panted. She wasn’t exactly used to an intrusion of this nature and didn’t realize how badly she was clenching. Nevertheless she closed her eyes and took in a few calming breaths. After she had relaxed enough he had managed to push all the way into her, letting out a groan of pleasure like none she had heard from him yet. “Oh fuck you are so tight.”

“Mmmm, of course Daddy, your my first back there.” She panted and felt herself clench and release a few times before relaxing again. The hand he hadn’t used to lube her up went to her cunt and he stroked it skillfully for a moment before moving it back. She let out a frustrated cry, clenching and spasming around him again. He groaned and then chuckled. He repeated the act, causing the same result. He only had to do it one more time before she realized he was doing that on purpose. “HEY!”

“Oh you know you love it, shut your little whore mouth.” He snapped. She moaned loudly and thrust back towards him a bit. He really couldn’t be hotter than he was in that moment. Her gloved hands pushed against the pillows roughly and she pressed her face into the blankets, letting out a scream. “Okay, okay, you want to cum?”

“Yes! PLEASE DADDY!” She cried, actually in tears by that point. His hand went back to her cunt. Two fingers thrust in and started to work quickly. He wasn’t thrusting, he really didn’t have to. With the way her body was reacting to him, she was milking his cock anyway. Her pleasure level was astounding. The way he was handling her and talking to her was heavenly. She was so close, and he must have been too, or he wouldn’t have offered her the orgasm. His hand shifted and he removed his fingers from her, before she could start screaming again, she felt those same, wet fingers massaging her clit.

The orgasm, or rather, series of them that followed after that, were good enough to make her dizzy. The scream she let out was cut off when she became breathless, the pleasure almost too great. She was dimly aware of him moaning, or more like roaring out in pleasure. That deep tone sounding ridiculously sexy, but everything felt like it was crashing down around her. A bright flash of white light exploded in her line of vision and a few seconds later she started to calm. She coughed violently as she tried to catch her breath and he slowly lowered her back down to the bed. He left for a moment, she watched him, and came back cleaned up, getting into bed with her.

Leila didn’t want to move, why move? Why do anything? That had been epic and she was completely drained of physical and emotional energy. He reached up and took off her gloves before wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face into her neck softly, kissing and nibbling there.

“I do love you, Leila.” He whispered in her ear. “Merry Christmas.” The only problem was she wasn’t sure if she had just dreamed he said that or it was real because a moment later she was completely asleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Leila woke up before David. She rolled over to give him a kiss when there was a loud crash downstairs. It sounded like glass shattering, namely a window. She screamed and jumped back, startled, falling out of bed rather violently. David sat up and looked around, his eyes wild and rather terrified.

“Leila?” He asked.

“What was that?” She breathed. There was another sound, a louder smash and she screamed again, curling up and covering her ears. Shouts came from outside. They were in Japanese but they were screaming about how ‘ _the rapist needed to burn_ ’. David got out of bed and grabbed his robe.

“DON’T!” She yelled at him.

“I have to go see what that was. Stay here.” He told her and headed out of the room. The last thing she wanted to do was stay where she was but she did anyway because he told her to. Just as she was going to get up to follow him he came running back into the room where he grabbed his phone.

“David?”

“Get out of the house.” He told her.

“Wh-what? Why?” She asked.

“It’s on fire. Come on.” He said and put the phone to his ear starting to talk in rapid Japanese to the emergency help operator.

“But my—”

“NOW LEILA!” He yelled at her. She nodded and they headed for the stairs. By the time they got there, it was covered in a cloud of thick, black smoke. Even if she crawled down the steps she wasn’t going to get through that, him either. They’d pass out. It was almost as if one could cut the smoke with a knife. She started to cough and he pulled her back to the bedroom, it seemed to be the farthest away from the worst of the damage. He grabbed a blanket and jammed it under the door to keep out as much smoke as possible.

“What happened?” She asked. David was still trying to explain the situation to the operator. He gave the address to where they were and then tossed the phone on the bed, but didn’t hang up. Grabbing a statue from one of the shelves he smashed open the bedroom window and cleared all of the glass from the frame. There was a trellis on the side of the house.

“You need to climb down.” He said. She looked at it and then him, she wasn’t exactly sure she could. Had he asked her to do it when she wasn’t panicked, it wouldn’t have ever been a big deal. At home she had done that to sneak out a hundred times from her room, and from much higher up.

“I’ll fall.” She said as he started to try to shove her towards it. “Wait I’m practically naked!” He sighed and grabbed her one of his shirts which would completely cover her, well keep her modest at least. She pulled it on and there was a loud explosion from downstairs, it threw the door open and knocked her back into the dresser. She felt a sharp stab of pain in her back and side and the mirror came crashing down around her. Another scream would have come out but she found herself gasping for air. It was probably much like how a fish felt when it was flopping around out of water. Smoke started to envelope the room. She couldn’t see David any more and she couldn’t breathe. There was no telling what had actually happened but she was positive that this was the moment she was going to die.

In her head she started to say her prayers, darkness was taking over very quickly and this would be the last thing she ever did, she knew it. She would die in this room and she never even got to say goodbye to him. Her hand reached out desperately into the darkness, she didn’t exactly know what she was reaching for but then she felt his hand clasping hers. Before passing out she gave it a tight squeeze, that was probably the only goodbye she was going to get to have.

* * *

The next time she woke up she was in an ambulance. David wasn’t there, at least that was the first thing she became aware of. The second was the oxygen mask over her mouth. Her arm tried to move so she could bring her hand to it, but that caused an intense jolt of pain. There was a tube in her side and breathing was still ridiculously hard. One of the EMTs started to try to calm her in rather bad and broken English. She tried to tell him that she understood Japanese but couldn’t get in enough air to speak at him properly. There was so much pain, she felt like her lungs were completely dry, they weren’t inflating, something was wrong. One of the EMTs injected something into the IV bag that was hanging from the metal pole at the front of the stretcher. A few moments later she was completely out again.

* * *

It was quite a few hours later when she woke up again. She knew this because out of the window she could see the city lights and the blackness of the sky. Breathing was much more normal now, but as she went to sit up, there was far too much pain. No one was in there with her. All she wanted at that point was to see David. She needed to know that he was okay, that he had survived this. She would never be sure of what had happened exactly. Whoever had smashed those windows had clearly done it with something flammable. With all those Christmas decorations downstairs she wasn’t exactly surprised with how quickly the place had gone up in flames, but what was that explosion? What even happened to knock her back with such force?

Her arm was in a cast, or more accurately her wrist. There were bandages on her right side over her rib cage and when she shifted she felt a few on her other side, as well as down her back. All she could smell was burning. She wasn’t sure if it was burnt hair or skin or a combination of both but it made her feel like she was going to puke. Just as she was reaching to get the call button the door opened and a doctor came in.

“David.” She said, “Where is he?”

“Who?” The doctor asked.

“David Jones. The man I was with.” She whispered and then started to cough heavily. The doctor came over and grabbed her a cup of water. There was a straw in it and she was instructed to take very small and slow sips. “Thank you. I need to see David Jones.” She said after getting some water down.

“He was air lifted to another hospital.” The woman said, “I am not sure of his status.”

“Well fucking find out!” She yelled and then started to cough again. At least if he was air lifted then at the time they took him he was still alive. There was some hope in hearing that he had survived and would continue to survive until she at least was able to get to him.

“Calm down, Ms. Dawson.” The woman said, “You cannot be getting agitated right now, you had a collapsed lung and need to stay very still.”

“My…my lung…” She whispered.

“Yes. Collapsed lung, two fractured ribs and multiple fractures in your right wrist. Second and third degree burns to your upper left thigh, side, and back. We are hoping you won’t need skin grafts.” She said gently. Leila felt tears stinging her eyes. She had no idea who the hell had gotten her out of there, or how she had even survived. Things could be far worse than they were but there she was, still breathing, still aware.

“I need to know about David.” She said seriously, using her non dominant hand to wipe at her eyes. She was going to be screwed for a while if she couldn’t actually write anything but she most likely would be excused from school work if that were the case.

“I will find out about him as soon as possible. Is there anyone else you’d like us to contact?” The doctor asked. Leila looked at her stupidly but then remembered she was eighteen years old and they didn’t legally have to call her parents. She shook her head gently. The less her father knew about this the better. She really didn’t need to take his shit right now. He would be so extremely disappointed in her, he’d probably be upset that she couldn’t even die right. It was still in her head that she should have died, but she hadn’t. If David was gone too…that’s when the tears came. “Ms. Dawson.” The doctor came over to her.

“What? Please, this is just…bad enough already and it’s Christmas, or was. Can you just find out for me?” She snapped, not really wanting to be comforted or pitied in that moment. Pity was for weak people and she was not a weak person. The doctor sighed and put a button in her hand.

“That’s for pain medication, I suggest you give yourself a good dose, crying could collapse your lung again, you need to stay calm.” She said seriously. Leila nodded and sniffled softly as the doctor offered her a gentle smile. “I’m Doctor Koji, I’ll be overseeing your case. I will be back as soon as I find anything out, okay?”

“Thank you.” Leila said softly and pressed the button for pain medication. She wasn’t exactly expecting the rather horrific burn as it entered her body but a few seconds later she was feeling far better. Numb, and she didn’t want to cry any more. She just laid back and stared at the TV which for some reason was on and showing children’s cartoons. All that could be done at that point was prayer.

* * *

Countless minutes passed before Doctor Koji came into the room again. Leila had been drifting in and out of reality. Whatever drug they had given her to self administer was really, really good. Though she still felt the pain it made her not care that she was in pain. It made her not care at all, about anything. It was the best feeling she had ever had in the waking world and she was very thankful for it.

“Ms. Dawson?” She asked softly.

“Mmmhmmm?” Leila hummed and slowly turned her head to look over at the doctor.

“I have information on the man you requested.” Her face was solemn, almost apologetic. Leila would have probably started freaking out had it not been for the narcotics.

“Is he okay?” She asked softly.

“He’s alive, but he’s in the intensive care unit. Unresponsive but there is brain activity. That’s a very good sign.” She tried to assure her. Leila felt her heart seize up at the mention of that. Her chest got tight but not due to any injury. She was starting to panic. The doctor was basically telling her that David was in a coma. Brain activity was good, very good, but it literally could mean nothing. People lived for years in a coma with ‘ _good brain activity_ ’. She shook her head slightly, as much as the drug would allow her to move it.

“No…no I have to see him. Please.” She whimpered.

“You have to be here for at least 48 hours. I’m sorry. He’s in good hands, I have a colleague there who—”

“No. Transfer me. Now.” She demanded in the most firm voice she could some how get in her very stoned state of being.

“Ms. Dawson things like that—”

“What? Take time? Or is it the money? I have both. Charge anything you want. I’ll pay for private transportation. Get me to that hospital and get me in his room.” She snarled feeling herself wanting to become rather violent with that woman. It couldn’t have been **THAT** hard to transfer. She was sure that the doctor was just trying to caution her about a huge hospital bill, which was something that was never going to be a concern. If her father’s insurance didn’t cover this, she could and completely out of pocket. It wouldn’t even put a dent in her trust fund.

“I’ll go see what I can arrange then.” She said with a nod and got up and left. Leila wasn’t sure if that was just to placate her or the woman was being serious. Her thumb pushed down on the button again, giving her another but much smaller dose of pain medication. The machine was regulated on how much it could give her per hour so she couldn’t kill herself accidentally. The burn was far less intense this time but once it passed her brain went back to being completely numb. She had no clue how she was ever going to deal with this.

* * *

The next few events were rather blurry. She could remember some man coming in there telling her about how she was going to be transported. It didn’t matter to her how, or what they were going to do, or where, as long as she was going to see David. Her hand deftly scribbled at the papers they handed her to sign. She wasn’t sure how they expected her to write anything coherently with her left hand but unless she contested the signatures and said they weren’t hers there wasn’t going to be an issue.

There was more darkness, and she had the memory of being moved, and riding in some kind of vehicle but she didn’t have any visual, just the movement. She did remember thinking at one point it was taking way too long but she was also very drugged.

When she woke up again and was actually rather lucid but in quite a bit of pain, she became aware of beeping monitors and a ventilator. Her head turned slowly to the side. They had gotten her into David’s room. He looked like he was in bad shape. There were quite a few bandages and wrapped around his arms and legs. His hair hung limply over his face, his lip had stitches in it. There were too many blank spots in her memory. The doctor had known her name, but how? A lot of time had passed, but how much? Had she spoken to people? Demanded harder to be in that room? There was so very little she actually remembered but whatever she had said and done had gotten her the results she now had and for that she was incredibly grateful. 

“David…” She whimpered and reached for him even though it hurt. Their beds were too far apart for her to actually touch him but she wanted to. It was actually painful how badly she wished she could touch him, caress him. “It’s going to be okay. I’m here and you are going to wake up and we will be okay.” She promised. He needed to wake up again, he couldn’t do this to her. If she had to face all of this alone it would be hell. She started to sob softly, just staring at his limp form. Tubes, wires, monitors, he had never looked so fragile to her. Never looked so weak, almost pathetic. It broke her heart to have him lying there in such a state knowing that there was absolutely nothing she could ever do to force him out of it.

“Please don’t leave me. I’m going to stay here, as long as it takes. You aren’t alone. You aren’t ever going to be alone for one second.” She promised him through her tears. Remembering what Doctor Koji had said about not letting herself cry, she scrambled to find that button again, the one that would give her pain medication. Once she did, they had left it lying rather close to her hand, she pressed on it. Hopefully it would put her to sleep like him. Put her to sleep for a long time. She never wanted to wake up if he wasn’t going to either.

* * *

Rika had one hell of a time getting back to see Leila, and the only way she had gotten back was by going with her parents. She was upset that her friend hadn’t thought to notify her about this personally or even her family. It was a day and a half before she even found out, and it was only because someone from school had called her to tell her what happened. At first she was just going to go back by herself, because she figured if Leila didn’t call her, she definitely didn’t want her parents there, but when she realized there was no way she could afford to get back on her own (at least earlier than scheduled) she had to tell them. It looked bad for her, terrible even, but she didn’t want Leila to suffer by herself. Besides, Rika’s conscience wouldn’t keep her silent to Leila’s parents, that and the doctors wouldn’t tell any non-family members her condition.

She got to fly back with them on the private jet, which normally was exciting for her but this time it wasn’t. It would greatly upset Leila to see her mother and father, especially now that they knew the story. Not that Rika had told them the two had been fucking, but it became rather obvious they were when Rika also explained they were in the same house at the moment of the fire. At that point she had left out the part about David being accused of rape because her parents had enough to worry about with Leila being injured.

From what she had gotten from them, the poor girl had a collapsed lung, a broken wrist, and burns on her side and back. Her life had been saved when David had carried her out of the house. The problem was due to smoke inhalation and numerous burns, he had ended up collapsing and just not waking up. He had gotten her out at the risk of his own life. Rika wasn’t sure if that looked bad or good. Only because it showed how deeply he cared for her but was it in the wrong way? How long before someone started hounding Leila about if she was his next victim or not?

The fire was arson, obviously. Molotov cocktails were thrown through the front windows and an accelerant after that to cause the explosion in the kitchen. There was still an ongoing investigation into who had done it. With so many people upset with him and what he had allegedly done, it could be anyone. Rika just wished she had never caused this issue in the first place, or that Akiko wasn’t so stupid and Lara Evans wasn’t the lying bitch that she was. What did she have to gain by this anyway? Rika didn’t know but she was sure as hell going to find out the moment she got back to school and was settled back into things. If she found a motive to this lie it would just make the bitch look worse and she wanted to drag her name through the mud.

* * *

On the afternoon of the second day, Leila was surprised to see Rika walk into the room. She was propped up in her bed trying to eat the food they had given her. It wasn’t bad food it was just the fact that she really wasn’t hungry. Though she had been talking to David regularly, he had yet to be responsive in any sort of way. Mostly she was just pushing the food around with her chopsticks and not saying anything to anyone.

“Rika? Please leave…I told them not to call you!” Leila said and then coughed softly. Her chest was far less sore by that point, it was really only her arm and the burns that were bothering her. They had already cleaned the burn area twice. That had been the most hideous pain in the universe and it wasn’t even a large area. They had done it to David too, he had more of them and she was glad in those moments that he was at least in a coma. She wouldn’t want him to be awake through that kind of pain. It was better not to be aware of anything when the burns were being cared for. It had been determined she wouldn’t need skin grafts. There would be a small amount of scarring but she didn’t care. She just wanted David back with her.

“No one called me, you think what happened didn’t make the news? Being that he’s some one hit wonder and also what he did recently? I wasn’t going to stay away. You need a friend right now.” Rika replied and came to sit down by her bed. Leila turned her head, glaring at her friend for a moment before looking down at her food.

“Then mom and dad know?” She asked.

“Yeah, how do you think I got back?” She replied, “Eat your food.”

“How exactly could you expect me to want to eat at a time like this? He’s in a coma, I almost died, and if he dies or never wakes up, I’m going to want to. That or my parents are going to kill me for all of this.” Leila said softly, “Why didn’t they come with you?”

“They did, they are just out there trying to talk to the doctors. They want you transferred out of here.” Rika said.

“NO!” She screamed and scrambled to hit the call button.

“Leila I don’t think that—”

“Fuck you! I am not leaving him here alone! I love him and I don’t care!” Leila yelled at her and hit the call button repeatedly. When that didn’t work fast enough she turned around and hit the red button behind her that would signify that she was in some sort of mortal danger. Alarms started to go off. This worked as much as it didn’t, not only did two doctors run into the room but her parents did as well. She turned to glare at them immediately.

She wasn’t exactly treated politely after that, and had to sit through a lecture on why she shouldn’t touch that button before the doctors left. Now it was just her parents standing in the door.

“You aren’t transferring me out of here.” She told them seriously.

“We aren’t allowing you to stay with that man.” Her mother told her. “Are you unaware of how much trouble you are currently in?”

“I don’t care. I love him.” She replied.

“You don’t love him, it’s a mere infatuation at best. Stop behaving like this, Leila, it’s not at all like you.” Her father said, coming towards the bed, “You were with a man accused of rape when his house caught fire. There is no way you are thinking about this clearly.”

“I’m an adult, he didn’t rape anyone, and I love him. If you can’t accept that you can get out.” She said, pushing her plate forward. Any appetite she had was completely gone now.

“With all due respect, Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, he really didn’t rape anyone. The one complaining witness left is lying and there is evidence to prove it. He’s completely innocent. It’s just something that got out of hand.” Rika tried to explain, wanting to stand up for her friend. She didn’t like the fact that Leila was in love with David but she also believed she was. It may be some sort of young woman, not really thinking it through, love but it was definitely love. She wouldn’t let Leila be in trouble for feeling such a thing towards someone.

“Even without the accusations, he’s a teacher, she’s a child.” Her father said.

“I am in no way a child! You respected me and my judgment enough to give me access to my trust fund when I turned 18. What have I ever done to show you I was immature or irresponsible?” Leila snapped.

“You started an affair with that man.” Her mother said coldly.

“I can’t help who I love!” She yelled. “You are not moving me, you can’t! I am an adult and can take care of myself!”

“Really? Is that what you think?” Her father challenged.

“Leila please just—”

“No, Rika, they are wrong. I don’t need them. They are shit parents anyway.” Leila growled.

“Fine, all that money in your trust fund. That’s all you get the rest of your life. You are cut off if you stay here, cut off from everything.” Her father snapped angrily.

“GOOD! I DON’T CARE!” She yelled at him.

“Leila don’t be stupid.” Rika said.

“NO! There is more than enough left in there to cover this hospital bill and keep me well taken care of, for the rest of my life if I’m careful. I just can’t live like them. If they think that’s a punishment then they are morons.” She hissed at Rika.

“You won’t get anything, not our help, you don’t get to come home, you are done if you keep this up.” Her mother threatened.

“I don’t want to come home!” Leila yelled, “I want to be with him!”

“Think this through, Leila, what you are doing, what you are saying, and who you are hurting here. Don’t be ridiculous.” Her father said.

“Leave or I’ll have you removed.” Leila whispered, looking away from them and over to David, she felt tears burning her eyes and she didn’t want her parents to see how much this was actually hurting her. It wasn’t about the money it was about their disappointment, and the fact they thought taking away her money and heiress status would hurt her more than anything else.

“This is a done deal, we leave, and you don’t get a second chance.” Her mother said.

“Leila…” Rika whispered.

“GO! GET OUT!” Leila screamed and threw her plate of food at them viciously. Her father pulled her mother back and the two of them hurried out of there.

“You aren’t at all thinking this through, you will be set for life with them, just go apologize and—”

“No. I am already set for life with the money in that trust, which they can’t touch because it’s legally in my name. All I have to worry about is the fact that it’s a finite amount now not infinite. There is still millions in there, and I am legally an adult. There’s not much I really have to worry about. I don’t need shit from you as well.” She said turning to look at Rika as well, her gaze narrowed.

“I hate to be _that_ person, but he may die, and even if he doesn’t he’s in his sixties at least. You will not have a family with him, you will not have kids, this will never be normal. You do understand that, right?” Rika asked her. Leila’s lower lip trembled and she nodded.

"I can’t help who I love and I won’t stop loving him until he is absolutely dead and buried. I know it’s ridiculous and I know there’s a lot of problems with it, but if you had never been in love with anyone you’d know that the feeling trumps all of those issues. Okay?” She insisted, choking back a sob. Rika nodded and pulled Leila into a gentle hug. She tried to hug her back, it just wasn’t easy with all the machines she was attached to, or her wrist. She started to cry heavily, resting her head on Rika’s chest. Rika stroked her hair gently.

“As stupid as I think it is, I will help support you in any way I can. You are like a sister to me and I don’t want to lose you.” She whispered and kissed the top of her head. Though being on Leila’s side would isolate her from Leila’s parents as well, she didn’t care. There was no way she was going to let Leila be alone in this and maybe if she actually stuck around, she’d be able to figure out what was so amazing about David that Leila just couldn’t let him go.

* * *

It wasn’t until a week later that they allowed Leila to leave the hospital, at least, released her from care there. By that point she was walking on her own just fine and was relatively recovered. She would need to come back for checks on her burns but she was pretty much healed. At least to a point where she had learned how to take care of them herself, and Rika said she’d help clean them if Leila needed it.

After some incredibly heavy negotiation, Rika got Leila to go back to the dorm rooms to at least get a change of clothes. She promised to take her back to the hospital once she had gotten cleaned up, had a proper shower, and changed outfits. Leila did agree that it might make her feel better to change into normal and more familiar clothes to go back to sit with David. Also she could grab a book or some music to play with for him while she sat there but she didn’t want to be gone for long. There were only three more days before the new semester would start. Her and Rika had celebrated New Years in the hospital room. Celebrated as much as they could, not that this was exactly a happy occasion for either of them. They had exchanged late Christmas gifts as well.

Due to the fact that New Years day was a holiday and also on a Friday, they had the whole weekend before school would start again. Right now it was Friday afternoon. The other students were starting to arrive back in small groups. Leila didn’t want to see them, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to complete school now that she was sure the entire school knew of her relationship with David.

Her curiosity as to why they were still allowing her to come back was halted when she found the note pinned up to the door of her dorm.

“What’s this?” She asked, yanking it down with her good hand. After fumbling with trying to open it for a moment, she just handed it over to Rika. She took it and opened it up, heading into the room with her.

“You’ve been expelled.” Rika said, showing her the letter. It was all in Japanese but Leila understood it all the same.

“Good, then there’s no reason for me to be here and I can stay with David.” She said, “Guess I’ll have to find my own place. You can come visit whenever you want.” It wasn’t something that bothered her, and she really didn’t care. All she’d really have to do was sign up for tests to take her equivalency, it wasn’t like at that point she couldn’t get a degree on what she knew alone. After that it wouldn’t exactly be hard to get into college and continue her education.

“How can you be so damn calm about this? Your parents—”

“Washed their hands of me. They don’t even have to know.” Leila said and snatched the letter from her, “It says I have to be out by the new semester so two days. That’s more than enough time. I’ll just get a hotel room and start transferring my stuff out. I don’t really have that much here. Yes I’ll leave the TV.” That had been Rika’s Christmas gift anyway. A new, very large flat screen installed in the dorm room. It had just recently been put there, and Rika had been very happy to receive it.

“Your money isn’t going to last forever, how much do you have in that trust fund exactly?” Rika asked.

“As of now?” Leila asked, “250 million. You don’t think I can budget that to live on the rest of my life? That’s a lot of money, Rika. They just kept stupidly putting money in there my whole life. You know that the company they own is worth billions? So are they. That amount is a drop in the bucket to them.” She sighed.

“Jesus Christ, Leila, no wonder you weren’t worried about them cutting you off. Do they honestly think the rest of their money is that important to you?” Rika asked her.

“They are morons, greedy bastards. They don’t understand what’s more of a punishment to me is that they are disappointed. Not the fact that I won’t inherit their billions when they die. I just want parents, not a damn trust fund.” She said and headed towards the bathroom, “Will you help in there please? There’s a lot of things I can’t get wet and I don’t exactly have both hands to use.”

“Yeah yeah.” Rika said and then smiled at her, “Come on, lets get you cleaned up.”

* * *

Rika left the room once Mark had come to help Leila pack so she could move her things out. She really didn’t have much there and a lot of it she was either giving to Rika or just leaving so Rika could use it. Rika was on a mission to find out what the hell was going on with Lara Evans. 

She walked straight to the girl’s dorm room but it was locked, Lara and her roommate weren’t back yet. The locks on any of the dorm rooms were incredibly easy to pick. She had figured this out early on when she was locked out one night and Leila wasn’t there. Taking a hair clip from the top of her head she jammed it into the lock and started to maneuver it. There were so few people there she wasn’t going to get caught. 

Once the door was open she took a look around and stepped inside, shutting it behind her. She was pleased to find that Lara had a desktop PC and had not taken it home for break. Her heart kind of froze when she realized there was probably a password on it but then she noticed it had been left on, it was just in sleep mode. She could tell by the small light flashing on the the CPU. After moving the mouse for a few moments the welcome screen came on. It didn’t ask for a password (though there was an option to enter one if someone chose that). Rika just clicked the “Welcome” button and sat down at the desk. 

Lara’s computer was just a garbled mess, no wonder she was failing all her classes. Plus with all the internet downloads and files, her computer seemed chock full of viruses and way too slow. The only browser she had was Internet Explorer which annoyed Rika but there was not much she could do about it either. 

The first thing she did was check Lara’s facebook. It was really just a pity party about how David had raped her and she was a victim and Leila was a bitch and how she, herself was a liar. That “if Rika just told the truth he’d already be in jail” but there was really nothing incriminating. Lara was stupid about a lot of things but when she wanted to get her way she seemed to be an evil genius. 

Rika searched through her computer, on the websites that she usually went to, there wasn’t very much of anything. That was until she stumbled onto a blog site. It was Lara’s personal blog (Followers only) and her entries would have been private had Rika not been on the owner’s computer. 

She found a conversation, dating back to a few months ago. At first it was just an initial post, asking how she could easily make some quick cash, a lot of it. Someone replied, all she saw was the screen name which was “ **FemmeFatal776** “ and it suggested she accuse some boy of rape and sue the school. Everyone would believe her cause she was a girl and she’d win. It warned her that she better choose someone she didn’t like anyway because he’d go to jail. The date of that post was a week before she accused Toshi of drugging her at that party. She didn’t say he raped her just that he tried to. It was the party Mark had video evidence from. 

She took a screenshot of all of it and quickly emailed it to herself, before going back to the same blog. 

The post detailed how it didn’t work, she had tried to sue but since the party was off campus the most the school was obligated to do was kick him out. She was pissed because she wanted money but didn’t want him to go to jail. **FemmeFatal776** told her the best way was to accuse a teacher, if that were the case. She replied that there was a teacher there, David, who was failing her. She said his bad grade would bring all of her GPA down and asked if him being fired would nullify her grade. **FemmeFatal776** said that, yeah, it would because people would feel so sorry for her (and the rest of the class) they’d just give credit with no grade. Lara had mentioned David on there by name, and went on to say that “he had messed with the wrong woman”. 

Rika felt physically ill reading that. She took some more screenshots and emailed them. The very last blog entry was about David, and how no one suspected her. How Akiko being stupid about something Rika did gave her all the help she needed to make it look like he was a rapist. She knew that he wasn’t one, but the whole fiasco made it easier for her to ‘speak up’ as another victim. The money was as good as hers and she was also not going to fail that “shitty” class. 

After convincing herself not to punch the screen in rage, Rika finished sending herself the screenshots. She deleted every bit of evidence she was even on that computer and got up. Though it was REALLY tempting to wipe the hard drive and screw up everything else for Lara, when the police investigated they’d need to find the proof on her computer. When Lara got back, Rika was going to ask her some very hard questions. They wouldn’t exactly be anything letting Lara know she had figured it out, but she was going to see how she reacted to vague curiosities about David and the situation in general. That girl was about to go down in flames. 

* * *

"Thank you for all your help, Mark. You really didn’t have to.” Leila said as she unpacked her things in her hotel room. He was sitting on the bed, kind of bouncing up and down on it. 

“You really are rich. My trust doesn’t even have half of what yours does, and my parents won’t let me use it til I graduate.” He laughed softly, “I can take you to see David if you want." 

"Yeah I’d like that.” She smiled softly and continued unpacking. Her laptop and iPad had been destroyed in that fire. She didn’t have a computer otherwise. Her phone was gone now as well. The Viper that she drove was still parked in David’s driveway (or so she assumed). Someone would need to take her back there to get that because it was her only car, and if it was still drivable she didn’t want to have to buy another one. “You know if you take me to David’s I could just get my car back." 

"You really were sleeping with him.” Mark said. 

“Mark please I—”

“I don’t care. Honest to God I don’t. Must be an amazing guy to get a young, barely legal girl like you.” He grinned at her. 

“Why did you ask me to the snow ball?” She asked him and then grabbed her brush so she could put her hair back before she left to go see David, or get her car, he hadn’t said what they were doing yet. 

“I like you, have for a while. Just kind of…I’m popular and you, I mean people don’t hate you or anything you are just kind of off putting…no offense. For a while I actually cared that it might hurt my chances then I thought ‘fuck it’ because you are actually a very amazing person and high school literally means nothing in the long run. Well, usually.” He said, “But, if you belong to him now then—”

“I’m not property Mark, I don’t BELONG to him, we are just in a relationship—”

“You are wearing a collar.” He motioned to her neck. She had honestly forgotten all about that. It was so lightweight and fit so well that it had slipped her mind. Her hand ran over it gently and she felt tears burning her eyes. “Hey…” He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. 

“I love him and now he could die and it’s all because people won’t stop lying.” She whispered, “What the hell could Lara even hope to gain from this?” Her sobs were rather body wracking as he held her. They hurt her chest but she really didn’t care. She hadn’t been allowed to full on cry over this for a week but she really needed to. 

“Lara will get what’s coming to her. People like that always do. I believe you, she believes you, and though only four people know the truth, that’s better than nothing. We won’t stop until we clear his name.” Mark said, stroking her hair softly. Leila just held onto him and sobbed. It was such a good release of energy she really just didn’t want to stop. She ended up falling asleep leaning against him before they could leave to do anything else. 

* * *

When she woke up a few hours later, Mark was sitting in the bed next to her looking at stuff on his phone. The TV was on but the volume was really low. It was some documentary on David Jones the one hit wonder. 

“Turn that shit off please.” She whispered. 

“He’s a damn good singer, not sure why he only got the one hit.” Mark said but turned it off anyway. “Come on, I’ll take you to get your car now if you want.” She rubbed her eyes and nodded. It was getting to be around sunset, the sky was turning orange and purple with the setting sun. 

“I’m kind of…nervous to see the house after this so please try to understand I might get a bit weird.” She said softly. He nodded. 

“I saw things on the news, I take it you didn’t?” He asked. She shook her head gently, “Yeah it looked bad, I’m surprised you two got out of there and he carried out. For an old guy he’s…sorry.” He muttered. 

“No I know he’s old, I’m not blind to that fact. Doesn’t keep me from loving him, Mark.” She said 

“I wasn’t trying to imply it would or that you are superficial or something I was just saying he…he must really have some love for you to be able to carry you out like he did. He must have, you were both outside before the help could get you. That’s how they found you two. I mean he wasn’t really awake to confirm but it’s the only thing that makes sense.” Mark told her as he went to grab his keys. 

“The burns on his back would explain all of that. There would have been no one else to help us anyway.” She said, “It doesn’t matter, at very least he’s in less pain in a damn coma.” Leila grabbed her jacket and pulled it on before getting her purse and her spare set of keys to the viper. The original keys had burned in the fire, or so she assumed, but she had a spare set in case Rika ever needed to borrow it. 

“If a man loves you enough to walk through fire I suggest you hang onto him no matter what his age or alleged crimes.” Mark smiled. She smiled back at him but only slightly. 

* * *

As they neared the house, Leila felt herself starting to panic a bit. Though panic attacks weren’t the norm for her, she was known to have them on occasion. She was so worried about seeing what had happened, the damage that had been done. It was absolutely heinous that someone would attack the house in such a way. He had been accused not charged. That didn’t mean anyone needed to take vigilante justice. She had been in there as well, what if she had died? Who had done it? It was attempted murder after all, at very least arson. Did they want her dead as well? Did they know? 

“Look I can park down the street and just walk to the car, you can drive mine to the hospital, I’ll follow, you won’t ever even have to see the house.” Mark told her, slowing to a stop, “It’s only been a week, if you need more time no one is going to think less of you.” She shook her head. 

“No, I need to see this.” She said, “Please keep going.” Mark took in a deep breath and continued on his way there. He pulled up to the house while she had her eyes covered by her hands and stopped. 

“We are here, you kind of have to move your hands if you want to drive your car.” He said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She nodded and got out of car, keeping her gaze as off of the wreckage as possible for the moment. Her hands went to her purse and she fished her keys out, heading for her car quickly with her head down. Suddenly Mark grabbed her and turned her away from the car and faced her back towards his. She screamed out. “Hey! HEY!" 

"What the fuck are you doing?” She asked. 

“Someone vandalized your car, you don’t want to see it.” He said. From the angle he’d been approaching around the other side he had seen it first.  She turned to look back but he grabbed her head and faced it forward again. 

“What? What does it say?” She demanded. 

“Leila, trust me.” He tried to calm her. 

“Mark, it’s my car, and I’m going to have to at least get it fixed to sell it. Just tell me please.” She begged. At this point someone had tried to kill her, she wasn’t sure mean words printed on her car was going to really hurt her too bad. 

“Barely legal cunt.” He said, “Look they don’t even know what they are talking about. Drive my car to the hospital, I’ll take your car wherever you want, even pay for them to paint over that. I mean they’d really only have to buff it out and do a new paint job.” He told her. 

“What do these assholes even want from him?” She screamed, “HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! NEITHER DID I!" 

"I know, I know.” He said and pulled her into a hug. “Just go to the hospital, be with David. He needs you there, don’t coma patients do better if people they love talk to them?” He asked. 

She nodded her head slowly and held out the car keys to him. He took them and gave her his keys back. Keeping her head down she headed away. Even though she knew what the car said she wasn’t sure she even wanted to know the extent of the damage. 

“Take it to any body shop you want. Just tell me where you took it. I’ll cover cab fair back to wherever you go next.” She said and got in his car. 

“Don’t worry about anything, Leila. You have enough to worry about.” He said, “Besides always wanted to drive a dodge viper.” He laughed and got in her car. She laughed softly and got in his before quickly pulling out of the driveway. She never even got a clear look at the wreckage that was now the house, she wasn’t sure she had wanted to. 

* * *

When she got to the hospital she opened her bag and got out her iPod. It was one of the last portable things she had that she wanted to bring. It would play music for him, and she put some on, low before sitting down by the bed and taking his hand in hers. A few moments later she was in tears. He might never wake up, the last memories she would ever have of him was getting that necklace. Fucking like animals before passing out. Christmas was never going to be the same for her, no matter what happened from this point on. She wished that Akiko wasn’t such a moron and Lara wasn’t such a horrible bitch. 

As she sat there, clutching his hand, she prayed to a God she wasn’t sure that she believed in that he would be okay. If he never woke up she wasn’t sure how she could survive. She had never even gotten a chance to say goodbye to him. To tell him she loved him one last time. To hear him say it back. All she had was the necklace. Everything else was gone. 

“I love you so much, David. Please don’t leave me.” She whispered sobbing softly and closing her eyes. Things had to change or her life would be ruined before she even hit the age of twenty.

* * *

”I have a question for you Lara.” Rika said approaching from behind her in the cafeteria. It was Monday morning and the first day back from break. Leila wasn’t there like she usually would have been. It was breakfast. Rika normally was kept in check by Leila, she usually just talked trash from their corner table where no one really paid attention to them. Without Leila there Rika wasn’t going to stop herself. She really only did it because Leila wasn’t exactly big on confrontation. It was why everyone had been so shocked she had hit Akiko in the courtyard during the bonfire. 

“Go away Rika.” Lara muttered. The girl wasn’t a morning person, she was still in her pajamas. She was going to have to change before class though but Rika didn’t know when her first class was. Rika side stepped and got in front of her, blocking her from the selection of muffins she was looking at.

“No cause you see, Leila was expelled. I guess I mean it’s fair right because she was sleeping with a teacher but okay no one would have known had people not set fire to his house. People set fire to his house because he’s been accused of rape. Not by me, I’m not a complaining witness. He never touched me. Anyway he is in a coma, most likely going to die. Guess that’s fair right? Why even take the guy to trial. If you say he raped you then he must have and I guess that means he should die. Why even check?” Rika asked stepping in front of her. Lara’s gaze narrowed and then she shoved her aside.

“I’m a victim.” She said and went on to grab the muffin she wanted.

“You’re a victim as much as I am. An innocent man could have been killed, not to mention my best friend.” Rika growled and grabbed her by her loose t-shirt.

“Let me go or I’ll have you charged with assault.” Lara said, “You are crazy just like that Leila bitch.”

“Crazy? CRAZY! I’ll show you fucking crazy.” Rika told her and then laughed. She let go of her shirt rather roughly and pulled out a stack of paper from her bag. Lara looked at her heavily annoyed until she figured out what they were. “This went to the police this morning. Expect hell on Earth you dumb bitch.” She handed her one the papers from the top. Rika walked away and into the middle of the crowded cafeteria.

“Listen up all you morons!” She yelled holding up the stack of flyers. “Lara Evans lied about David Allistar! The proof is on these flyers! There is enough for everyone.” After that she proceeded to go to each table and put a few copies down on them. Of course people snatched them up quickly. She had designed them to fit all of the screenshots she had taken from Lara’s computer. It offered proof of everything and explained the situation in both English and Japanese.

“Stop it Rika! This-this is slander! I’ll have you sued!” Lara screamed and ran after her. The conversation and noise in the cafeteria started to grow, everyone was looking at the two of them. Lara was trying to get Rika to stop handing out the flyers but then cries of people who hadn’t seen them yet rang out. Lara was far more popular than Rika but not exactly for good reasons, mostly because she was friends with Akiko who was nice to everyone just really stupid and annoying. Once she had gotten Toshi kicked out it was really only her relationship with Akiko that had saved her. She wouldn’t be saved this time.

“THIS! THIS IS WHY LEILA GOT UPSET ENOUGH TO HIT AKIKO! BECAUSE LARA EVANS LIED IN ORDER TO PASS A FAILING CLASS AND EXTORT MONEY FROM THE SCHOOL!” Rika yelled and that’s when Lara punched her. The flyers flew from Rika’s hand. The rest of the students started to scramble to grab them. It was basically a riot scene in there.

“STOP IT YOU BITCH! YOU’LL RUIN EVERYTHING!” Lara yelled. Rika screeched and ran to tackle her, slamming her to the floor and punching her back. “SHE’S ASSAULTING ME!”

“Yeah well you hit her first.” One of the guys said, “Self defense.” A crowd was forming around them, a crowd that was completely against Lara.

“I like Mr. Allistar! He’s nice. I knew this was a lie!” Another girl shouted. “Why would you do this? He could have died!”

“He still might!” A guy called.

“GET OFFA ME!” Lara screamed and kneed Rika in the stomach. She fell to the side but grabbed Lara’s hair and yanked it viciously before spitting in her face. The crowed started to cheer and as Lara went in for another strike Rika caught her wrist. “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!”

“Shut up!” Rika snapped and slapped her roughly. It would have been far less of a girly hit had she actually been able to get force behind it. The group of students went nuts and started to scream horrible things at Lara. Rika laughed rather triumphantly and she saw Mark standing there. He pushed through the crowd and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up, kicking Lara in the side before he could pull her away. It was around that moment that Rika saw food get thrown at her, then more food, and of course a massive food fight started to break out. She wanted to stay for that but Mark was pulling her out of the ruckus. “Hey! I’ve never been in a food fight.”

“Yeah and you are going to have a bruise on your face too.” Mark said, “You don’t want to be in there when they break that up.”

“For a dumb football player you are actually kind of smart.” She told him and rubbed his face.

“How did you get all that information?” He asked, holding up one of the flyers.

“Does it matter?”

“Not really.” He smirked, “You actually went to the police on this?”

”Yes, they should be seizing her computer soon enough. I talked to them last night. They told me they would be launching a full investigation this morning. I’m still going to be in trouble for doing that though.” She sighed.

“It’s going to end up being worth it, I’m sure.” He said and put an arm around her, “We should go get you some ice.”   
  
Leila was half asleep with her head on David’s pillow. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, that position, but she was exhausted and since no one had come in to make her leave she wasn’t going to. She had spent the whole night there, sitting like that. All she wanted was for him to wake up and be okay, she would give anything in the entire world for that to be the case.

“Oh God.” A female voice said which jerked her awake. She didn’t recognize the voice but as she was only really dozing it was loud enough to get her attention. She turned her head to see a girl that she didn’t know but wearing her school uniform barely standing in the doorway. The words were spoken in Japanese and the girl looked young, very young. Her skin was nearly snow white and her jet black hair only seemed to make it glow. For a moment, Leila thought she might be seeing a ghost.

“Who are you?” She muttered and rubbed her eyes.

The girl turned to leave but Leila got up quickly. She doubted the girl was even in her class, she looked far too young, possibly a freshman or sophomore. When the girl didn’t respond to English Leila tried again in Japanese. “WAIT!”

She stopped and turned around, there were tears in her eyes and she looked utterly horrified, her eyes switching from the cast on Leila’s arm to David’s lifeless body in the bed. Leila approached her. She doubted the girl didn’t speak English if she went to the same school, she might have assumed since she was Japanese and only first spoke in Japanese Leila didn’t speak it herself.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” She asked.

“He’s in a coma, badly injured, there’s no way I can say yes to that.” Leila explained, “Who are you? Why did you come here?”

“He said no one would get hurt, that it was just…that they would just get him to leave.” The girl muttered and then looked at the cast on Leila’s arm, “You were the one there with him.”

“Yes.” She replied, “Who said no one would get hurt?”

“Jeff, Chris, Ami, mostly Chris.” She whispered, “I didn’t want them to. It was bad, it was really bad but they said he’d go away that he raped people.”

“Were they the ones who did this?” Leila replied trying to keep her voice calm. It wasn’t surprising to her that someone eventually couldn’t keep quiet about this. There was always that one person who felt too guilty or knew too much. The girl nodded her head sharply but just once. “What’s your name.”

“Keiko.” She said softly, “I don’t want him to die, I don’t know him I don’t know what he did, I’m new. I couldn’t stop it and I thought if he was bad then—”

“He’s not bad. He didn’t do what they said.” Leila told her.

“But he’s going to die!” She wailed.

“Keiko, he’s not going to die okay? This isn’t your fault but you need to tell the police this.” Leila said nodding her head a bit as if she were trying to get her to agree. Keiko started to shake her head rather violently.

“No. I’ll go to jail too!” She said starting to struggle away from Leila’s hold.

“Did you do anything? Did you help them?” Leila asked giving her a quick jerk to try to get her to calm down.

“No. No. No. I wasn’t even there, I just knew and then I thought maybe they were joking but the news was on and I tried to wait. I had to see, but this is bad and I need…I can’t live with this.” She said starting to cry harder.

“If you didn’t help them you can’t get in trouble. You would be seen as very good if you tell. Those people you mentioned, you need to tell on them.” Leila assured her, “You will only be in trouble if you don’t tell. If you wait for the police to find out on their own one of them will say you were a part of it to get out of trouble, do you want that?” She wasn’t sure if that were true or not but it seemed likely that the three that seemed to be involved would also try to pull her in as well. Misery loved company and those kids were about to be very miserable.

“I don’t want him to die, he wasn’t even going to be one of my teachers. They all knew him before. I just wanted to make friends.” She whimpered.

“I know, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you. I understand. You have to make this right and go to the police.” Leila told her. It wasn’t exactly the truth that she wasn’t angry, and she didn’t know if the girl was lying about her level of involvement, but now that she knew she could get someone held accountable for this she was going to do what it took to fix the situation and make it right. She was completely unaware of what Rika had already done that morning in the cafeteria. As far as she knew this was one of the best options in getting some kind of retribution in way of her and David.

“I’m scared, I can’t go alone.” She whined.

“I’ll go with you then, okay?” Leila smiled at her gently, “We will go together and explain the situation. It will be fine I promise.” Keiko stared at the bed again before looking back to Leila and nodding. Leila grabbed her purse and put an arm around the tiny, trembling girl before quickly heading out of the room with her. She seriously hoped this all worked out and Keiko was able to provide enough information to get at least one of those people arrested.   
  
The first thing David became aware of was pain. Lots of pain. The second was soft murmuring in his ear. He couldn’t make out actual words but he knew the tone. It was Leila. Maybe she wasn’t exactly next to his ear but that’s what it sounded like. She was somewhere, she was close. The pain was nearly blinding, nauseating even. He wasn’t sure where he was. If he was dead or underwater or somewhere in a hospital. He didn’t remember much, or how he had even gotten there. Just pain.

Sounds got louder, more clear, the pain more intense. There was music playing. Leila wasn’t talking, she was singing. Not a bad voice really, nothing overly amazing either. Not that he’d tell her that but at least she wasn’t terrible. Then again he didn’t think she was singing loud enough to really be heard or he couldn’t hear her right. He needed to let her know he was okay but his throat was messed up. Something was in it, possibly? He was alive, yes, he had to be alive. No one felt this much pain if they were dead. Right? Impossible.

He could feel her hand holding his. He had to squeeze it. Let her know he was there. Though she was singing she sounded terribly upset, heartbroken. The song was familiar but he couldn’t place it. The tone was getting more and more desperate as she continued with whatever she was trying to communicate. If he could just squeeze her hand maybe she would feel better and stop being so upset. He didn’t want her to be upset. He was okay and he would continue to be okay. She needed to calm down.   
  
Leila had actually gone and dug up the song that was David’s one hit wonder back in the 80’s. In a last attempt to pull him out of the coma she figured maybe that song would just annoy him out of it. She hadn’t bothered to even check into it before that point because she really didn’t care. He had never wanted to talk about it and she didn’t make it her business. It seemed it might just be annoying for him to talk about which was why it wasn’t a topic of conversation.

When she did look, she found she actually knew the song really well. She had just always been unaware he was the singer. It truly was a one hit wonder song because it was kind of weird, kind of poppy, and very 80’s. A song called China Girl, which made her snicker once she found out it was his because of how he ended up in Japan. Seemed oddly fitting he would be in Asia after having that as a hit song. She wondered if he had fallen for a Chinese girl or barring that some sort of Asian woman. It wasn’t anything she looked into, she had just wanted the song.   
It was playing now and she was singing it kind of loudly and pretty badly, hoping the combination of the familiar melody and her voice would make him tell her to shut up already. It was on it’s third run through and she was just doing it over and over. A few tears running down her face as she waited for any sort of reaction. It had been over a week, no one had any actual hope he was coming back. No one but her.

After getting Keiko to talk at the police station that day, she had returned to sit with him and play that music. Hoping it would do something to get his attention. Around the fourth play of the song, during the intro, she felt a squeeze around her hand and sniffed back her tears suddenly.

“David?” she whispered and looked over at him, “Oh God please do that again if you can hear me.” She begged. His eyelids started to flutter. They had him intubated so he wouldn’t immediately be able to talk or probably even breathe on his own but getting him to open his eyes was a definite start. He squeezed her hand again, far more firmly that time. It actually almost hurt. His eyes opened and shifted in her direction. His head turned slowly.

“Oh God David.” she whispered and moved in to kiss his forehead. “Let me get a nurse. You are going to be okay, I promise you will be okay!” She ran out of there quickly. He watched her go. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her that happy. Something in him kind of expected she would have left, given up. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, hours or days but she was so young. She had stayed there for God only knew how long just waiting for him. All he knew in that moment was the moment he could tell someone to shut that damn song off he would. The rest of his future with her remained completely unknown.

* * *

Leila watched as they checked over David and asked him questions. He seemed responsive to everything and she kept getting more and more hopeful that this was good news. Once she heard they were going to remove the intubation tube she smiled brightly, almost squealing with delight. That was good, it meant he could breathe on his own but more importantly he could talk to her. Though it had only been a week it felt far too long since she heard his voice.

She turned her head for a moment when they removed the tube, which she was glad that she did because it sounded as gross and painful as it must have looked. David coughed viciously for a long moment before she heard him take in some clear breaths. The doctor handed him some water and told him to take small slow sips. The two of them talked for a moment before the doctor left and Leila came over to the bed.

“David,” She said, taking his hand. “I thought you—I didn’t—”

“Leila…” He whispered. She doubted after all he’d been though that he could get any louder than that but it didn’t matter. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled at him. Her lower lip trembled softly. “Please turn off that fucking song.”

“Wh-what?” She asked and then saw him try to motion to her iPod which was still playing China Girl. “Oh…fuck sorry.” She rushed to it and shut it down quickly before pulling him into a very careful hug.

“You found out?”

“You already knew that I was aware of who-”

“No you looked up the song.” He whispered. “Why? You hadn’t bothered to before.”

“I figured it might annoy you enough to wake you up.” She said laughing a bit through her tears of relief. “I was right, wasn’t I? Only had to play it three times in a row.” He laughed a bit and then started to cough again and she helped him get more water before sitting on the side of his bed.   
“Don’t play it again.” He smiled weakly after he was able to speak again. “How long has it been? Why did you stay?”

“I stayed because I love you, and it’s only been a bit over a week. I would have stayed for ten years.” She said and reached to brush some of his hair back. “You badly need to shave you know.” His hand came up and grabbed her wrist. It was a weak hold but he did it fast enough to startle her.

“Leila, you can’t throw everything away for me.” He said seriously.

“Stop it David, not now.” She replied, “Wait until you get better to-”

“Leila.” He said seriously, “I know that I only was able to get you out of there because you are 18. You were not going to die like that. I got you out so you could realize what a mistake it was to stay with me in the first place. I wasn’t exactly expecting to live after that.”

“Please don’t say that to me.” She begged him starting to cry, “You can’t say that. You couldn’t possibly think that right? David I know what…they expelled me. I gave up my parents. I isolated myself from EVERYONE just to stay by your side to make sure you woke up and this is what you have to say to me?” She was absolutely devastated.

“It’s the truth. I’m an old man, I am not for you. Look at me. Burns, Leila, that will eventually become scars. How many good years do you really think I have? I saved your life so you could actually have a life. That life isn’t with me any more.” He said.

She just stared at him, horrified that this was happening. How could he do this? He was supposed to be happy. Grateful that he had woken up and she was still there. Yet the exact opposite was true. He was telling her he expected to die. He may have even wanted to die. How was she supposed to react to this? Agree with it?

“I don’t care if you have scars. I will take care of you I will be there until you—”

“Until what? Waste what, ten, fifteen, twenty more years with me? The best years of your life? I can’t have kids with you, I can’t be there forever, and you need to live. I love you, dearly. You aren’t like anyone I ever met, but this was a mistake. Apologize to your parents, do what you can to finish school and forget I ever attempted this in the first place.” David said.

“You can’t be—”

“Leave or I’ll have you removed.” He muttered and turned away from her.

“You can’t do this to me! This is bullshit! I gave up EVERYTHING TO BE WITH YOU! How can you say this to me! Why are you doing this?” She screamed.

“Because I love you and I know what’s better for you.” He said, “Leave.”

“David I am not walking away from this. I will never walk away from this.” She said, sniffing back heavily and wiping her eyes roughly. “This means everything to me.”

“And I should have never let that happen.” He breathed, still not looking at her.

“I can’t believe you. I really can’t believe this. I hope you are in as much pain as you are currently causing me.” She snapped and stormed out of there angrily. She couldn’t stand there and take that. It was amazing to her everything she had sacrificed. He had just heard what she had been through, he had seen the stuff before that moment, and he was turning her away. She couldn’t breathe, and she couldn’t think. This was honestly the worst thing she had felt in her entire life.   
  
She had waited a few days to come back. Though it seemed tides had turned with who was now the true villain, it didn’t matter. David’s name was slowly being cleared and Lara was going to jail. Yet three days later when she thought maybe he had enough time to realize he was being a jerk, she came back and was still turned away from his hospital room. They wouldn’t even let her get near it. Of course she had started screaming, making a huge scene, but no one would let her in. 

A few nights later she found herself with Mark. In his arms, sobbing about how her life was over. He had just sat with her and held her until she was completely asleep. The next morning when she woke up, he had already ordered breakfast. They were in her hotel room, she still wasn’t exactly making any move to find her own place to live. Mostly because she wasn’t sure she wanted to live. How had he taken her through all of that and this was the end?

It became clear to her, that his intentions all along had just been casual. Maybe due to his age, maybe due to his past. It made no sense to her why he had come after her in the hotel. Why she had tried to call it off before and he still pursued her. What did he want from her? What had he wanted from her? If this had been his intention all along, what was the point?

There was no one she wanted more than him. He was amazing, he had shown her so much. It wasn’t exactly that much time they had spent together but the activities they had done, the moments they had shared. That type of stuff bound people together for life. She knew he had been feeling what she had. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her. That wasn’t just fuck buddies, that was love. The necklace he had bought her, that was akin to engagement. That was more than her being a pet. It was nearly maddening that he was treated her this way just to end it like he had. She wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to get past this. In those few days after he had shut her out it seemed impossible.   
  
Weeks passed, then months, then years. She didn’t hear from him again. It was beyond her emotional energies to try to contact him herself. A few months after her near death, and his, she received her high school equivalency and moved to France. It had been tempting to try to move to the states but she found she wasn’t interested in continuing school. Not right away. The dreams she had of being a psychiatrist didn’t seem right any more. She didn’t want to fix people when she herself felt like she couldn’t even be fixed.

Rika stayed in Japan to continue schooling and Mark had gotten a contract to play professional football for Ireland. He was making quite a huge salary. Quickly becoming one the of the most valuable players around. She caught his matches on TV from time to time. He visited when he could or when he was in town for a match or other reasons. He was hired for endorsements and product placements a lot. Turning his face and skill into an actual business. She always flew Rika in to see her on breaks and they talked a lot through video chats and on the phone. Her parents had been the last thing on her mind. She hadn’t spoken to them once since the moment they had come to see her in the hospital.

At around the three year mark she had gotten bored doing basically nothing and just living off of her trust fund. Shopping, sight seeing, and traveling could really get boring if one didn’t have much of a purpose. She ended up becoming a dominatrix at a sex club in the red light district of Paris. She hadn’t tried to be in a relationship with anyone. Mark had really pushed for it, he was still pushing for it, but she couldn’t. He was an amazing man, incredibly attractive, but something in her wouldn’t allow her to move on. She didn’t exactly see the point. Maybe it was better to be alone if that was how things could possibly end with another man.

One night she was at her private dungeon in the club that she worked at. She had become partial owner to it a while back when the option had come up as another owner was retiring. Her business was one small ad on a website and word of mouth. It wasn’t something she was ashamed of but also not something she wanted the entire universe to know she was doing. She grabbed the schedule list of her clients as she was heading into her room and saw a name she didn’t recognize. It wasn’t unusual that it happened but as of late it had just been the regulars. At least maybe she’d be asked to do something far more exciting tonight. She loved meeting a client with bizarre kinks. As she worked with both men, women, and couples she was always learning something new.

At ten o’clock when it was time for the new client she cleaned up from the last one and came out into the waiting room. Due to privacy concerns and the fact that she didn’t want other clients recognizing her on the streets of Paris during the day, she always wore a mask that covered the entire top of her face, including her forehead. It was black and red with stunning flamboyant lace and designs. It was meant to distract people from studying her eyes so there would be no way to recognize her. Her nose was covered by it mostly as well and she always wore exceedingly dark eye makeup so she’d be hard to identify otherwise.

“Monsieur Jones?” She asked looking into the waiting area. The name had not given her pause until the moment she saw the man who was sitting there. All it had said was “Jones” and the sex of the client had been marked “Male”. Quite a few people coming in there used ‘Jones’ or ‘Smith’ just because they didn’t want to be known either. However, David Jones was the man waiting for her. Did he know? She didn’t even use the name Leila here. She was only known by Miss Amber. On the website the only pictures of her were in the mask or non-identifying images. If someone figured out Leila Dawson the heiress was now doing this as her job she was going to get shit for it.

He looked terrible, absolutely. Three years had passed which meant he was nearly seventy. She was only twenty-one. This must have been a mistake. He had gone out of his way to cut her off. Either by chance he had seen her ad or some how had a friend who knew about her. Neither were impossible it was just implausible.

“Uh hi.” He said rather shyly. There was no confidence left to his voice, or the way he stood to greet her. His shoulders were slumped, his head was down. The long sleeves he wore didn’t cover all of his burns. The ones that had been delivered to his arms and legs. They were marks that were never going to heal, just like the large patch on her back. The majority of her clients didn’t see those scars as she always wore outfits to cover herself. The ones who did see it never cared as by that point the relationship was established and it didn’t effect how they felt about their ‘mistress’.

“Why are you here, monsieur?” She asked, speaking in French. Her tone was confident, relaxed, she wasn’t going to give away that he had just ran into the wrong dominatrix. If she could get information on him before revealing who she was, it was what she was going to do. This may be her last chance.

“Why do men usually come to see you?” he asked in French, his head was still down, a hand came to the back of his neck and he gripped at his shaggy hair rather roughly.

“I speak English if it is easier for you to communicate.” She told him in English that time, but she kept a slight French accent so her voice wouldn’t sound too familiar.

“Uh yes, my apologies Mistress.” He said.

“What I meant was, what specifically you were looking to have done.” She stepped back managing to keep her emotions in check for the moment and opened the door to her dungeon room.

“Pain, agonizing pain.” He muttered and shuffled past her into the room.

“I-I’m kind of burned so uh I don’t…do you care?”

“No, monsieur it does not bother me. Humans are far more than their outer appearances.” She said honestly and shut the door. “How did you wish to be hurt?” David glanced around the room at all of the toys she had in there. Some were strictly for pain, some strictly for pleasure. Others could deliver both if one knew how to use them correctly.

“Whip.” He said motioning to her bullwhip on the wall.

“I will need you to strip. Do you have a safe word you prefer to use or is this new to you?” She asked avoiding his gaze as she went to grab the whip. Some clients did come in there completely new to this and had she not known him, and only had to judge by his actions, she’d say he wasn’t new to this. In fact it surprised her that this submissive side of him didn’t seem at all new. When she had known him before now he had only been dominant. He must have done a 180 after she had gone away.

“Cardiac.” He said as he pulled off his shirt. She had to hold back a gasp when she saw how extensive the scarring actually was. Completely up both arms and over his shoulder blades. Most of his back was clear, that was until she saw his ass. The backs of his legs were covered and reached half way up his butt. She felt tears burning her eyes, it must have taken him forever to heal. He had some sort of martyr complex where he believed he had done this for her so she could live her life and she had done absolutely nothing with it.

“Any areas I should avoid, monsieur? I do not wish to irritate any existing injuries.” She said after a moment of composing herself. He still wasn’t looking at her but she figured it was the shame of looking the way he did now not because he knew who she was.

“No, Mistress. It hurts all the same.” He said. She nodded and stepped up behind him, shoving him against the wall and chaining his hands above his head by the wrist. Her leather gloved hand ran gently over his back. He wouldn’t be able to turn to see her now, at least not easily. She really didn’t want to do this, and her hand could feel bumps and scrapes, he was no stranger to being whipped. He was just recently healed. This was just something he did now. Who he had become. It made her want to scream.

She took a step back and drew in a deep breath. Without any warning she lashed him across the back. She didn’t know why she was going through with this, maybe it was because he seemed to so desperately need it. If she refused it would only cut their time short and make sure she wouldn’t get anything from him. If she questioned him too much, he would figure out it was her. At very least she knew how to do this safely and sanely and if this was what he felt he needed she would give it to him. He yelled out in pain.

“Thank you, Mistress.” he whispered. She didn’t reply and struck him again, and again. Over and over, getting more and more angry as she did. He had left her. He had lied to her. He had tried to give up his life so she could live and she still felt like she had nothing. He never called her. He never said a proper goodbye. All she had was that stupid necklace that she had to get removed by a locksmith because he kept the key. He kept the fucking key but he had turned her away. He had owned her for all these years and never, ever tried to come back to claim her.

“CARDIAC!” He shrieked breaking her from the red spell she had been under, the complete rage.

She blinked a few times, realizing just what she had done to him. Flecks of his blood were on her face, hands, dress. His back was a horribly ripped up mess. Almost shredded. Nothing that wouldn’t heal on its own, but he was probably going to actually scar this time. Those things weren’t going to fade. Fuck.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…please stop! I’m sorry!” He was crying, actually sobbing. Coughing as he tried to catch his breath. She hurried to him and released his chains grabbing him and pulling him into her arms gently.

“Please tell her I’m sorry.”

“Who? Monsieur you are very injured, I must take care of you.” She said, going into caretaker mode immediately. Had she been saying something as she did that? She could have sworn she was being silent. He seemed to be an emotional wreck.

“Leila…tell Leila I’m sorry.” He said reaching up to touch her face. Though he was looking at her, she could tell he wasn’t really seeing her. The pain on his face, the way his eyes were shiny with tears. She had gone overboard and she should have said something before this moment.

“I’m sure she knows you are sorry, monsieur. You need rest. Let me take care of you.” She whispered and helped him over to the bed in the dungeon. Some nights it was just far more convenient to sleep there than go home. After a full night of work she was tired and leaving in the light of day she was less likely to be followed. He continued to sob, clutching her tightly as she got him over to the bed. Was there even a correct moment now to tell him who she was? Or should she let him walk out of there thinking that he still hadn’t said anything to Leila? To her?When he was situated she rushed to get her first aid kit so she could clean up his back. This wasn’t something she was a stranger to. She just wasn’t sure how exactly she was going to function with him having a literal breakdown when she was the person he had been looking for all along.

* * *

He basically passed out as she was cleaning up his back, which really didn’t surprise her. It had been a very long time since she had gone overboard like that on a man who hadn’t specially requested it. As she worked he kept muttering things about her, well, Leila. It was clear that he didn’t realize who he was speaking to. He looked to be in bad shape too, rather emaciated and unhealthy. She would have thought that even if he didn’t have the burn scars. Something was wrong with him.

She covered him with the blankets on the bed and cancelled the rest of her appointments for the night. If they wanted refunds or a free session she would do that but it was more important to take care of him and find out what was going on. If he was dying and she believed there was a good possibility he was, she couldn’t waste time by kicking him out of there.

After downing two shots of vodka, she headed back to the bed and snuggled up next to him, being careful to avoid his injured back. She didn’t remove the mask just yet. It might shock him too much to wake up and see her face, especially of he’d been pining for her for this long.

In the morning she took a quick shower and ordered breakfast from a near by cafe. They usually didn’t deliver but they knew her well and she overpaid them for the service. It wouldn’t be a great idea to leave David. She had checked to make sure he was still breathing in the morning. It might had been and overly paranoid reaction but she wasn’t sure how bad he was. Had he come there to die? Why was he clearly going around having women punish him? It wouldn’t have been terribly hard to find her,yet for some reason he still didn’t want to.

Shortly after the food arrived and she was sitting down to start eating she heard a loud groan from the bed. The mask had been replaced on her face after the shower so he still couldn’t recognize her. He sat up and turned his head to look at her. There was something wrong with his eyes.

“You didn’t kick me out.” He muttered.

“Of course not. You needed care. I provide that to my clients as well Monsieur.” She said and started to eat. His eyes were not only bloodshot but they were yellow. He was in some sort of organ failure. “I believe you might need to get to a hospital.” It was hard not to break down sobbing but she knew yellow eyes meant jaundice. It was possibly a liver or kidney thing and it was bad.

“I’m fine.” He muttered and stood up. “You have anything to drink?”

She got up and grabbed a bottle of water, bringing it over to him. As she got closer she noticed just how yellow his eyes actually were. There was no white there. When he had come in he had been fine but that didn’t mean anything. If he had missed medication he needed to take or a treatment he needed to get, it really could happen that quickly. He slapped her hand away.

“I meant alcohol.” He growled.

“I would not be wise to give you that right now.” She said, startled by his sudden actions. The water bottle rolled across the room, stopping only when it hit the wall. “I need to insist that you get medical care, Monsieur.”

“What do you know you whore?” He grumbled getting to his feet. This was quite a change from last night but he probably felt really sick. Also, considering he really didn’t know who she was, this would have seemed odd to him. That she was being this caring for no reason.

“I may not be a medical doctor, but I do know jaundice when I see it.” She said, her voice wavering slightly, “I would feel much better if I knew you were under the care of a doctor.” He looked at her and got to his feet, stumbling towards the bathroom on heavy feet. She stood up and watched him lean over the sink to look into the mirror.

“I am under treatment, love. There’s nothing they can do for me. At my age getting on the donor list for a liver transplant is not possible and I don’t know anyone willing to give me a third of theirs so I can survive. Not that it matters much. I’m old anyway. Useless.” He breathed tugging on the skin under his eyes to get a better look at his eyes, “Won’t be long now. Blessing in disguise I suppose. I’ll get out of your hair. I’m sure dying in this room wouldn’t be good for business.” He stumbled back out and headed for his clothes which were discarded on the floor.

She was absolutely stunned by the bomb he had just dropped on her. Liver failure? And hadn’t he just asked her for a drink? He had done this on purpose, drank himself to death. What in God’s name had he been thinking?

“David get to a fucking doctor.” She said dropping the act, using her normal voice. His head snapped to look over at her.

“I didn’t put a first name on the form.” He said. She reached up and removed the mask, he took in a huge gasping breath like he had just been punched in the stomach. He really didn’t know it was her.

“Get to a doctor. I’ll give you my liver. I can survive without another drink. It’s only a third.” She said approaching him. He scrambled away, slamming into the shelves on the wall behind him.

“Leila you need to let me go.” He said, “This wasn’t…you can’t know about this.”

“You are a fucking asshole. You drank yourself to death and you go to women who beat the shit out of you to apologize for hurting me. I will not let this continue. I am getting you to a hospital come hell or high water!” She yelled at him. He started to cower from her. It looked positively pathetic considering how she’d known him before. The dominant alpha male who had taken total control.

“The best thing you can do is let me die.” He said.

“No the best thing I can do is save your life. You saved mine.” She said and went to grab her phone. He watched on looking rather horrified as she called for an ambulance. She wasn’t going to let him do this to her. At very least they were going to get a proper goodbye this time.

When they were at the hospital she excused herself to make a phone call. The first person she called was Mark. He was on an off season right now and most likely would be able to come see her far faster than Rika. He was always the far more level headed one anyway. She was willing to bet Rika’s answer to this would be something smart assy and violent but not at all serious. She didn’t need that right now.

He agreed to get on the first flight out right away to come see her and David as well. She thanked him and hung up, figuring she would just reimburse him for his expenses. Her trust fund had been managed well. Some of it invested, and she was very good at making sure most of that money was in safe keeping. She may need it for the rest of her life.

After that she sent Rika a text since she knew the time difference between France and Japan and headed to see one of the doctors. She insisted they test her to find out if she was a match to be his liver donor. She then returned to David’s room and sat by the bed. Though his eyes had gone back to looking relatively normal, at least not as yellow as they had been, he still looked like death warmed over.

“You weren’t ever supposed to know.” He muttered, looking away from her.

“Yeah well I do know and I’m glad the cosmic forces of the fucked up universe told me. You owe me at least this much. After what we went through together? How dare you? What nerve you have to think any of this is okay!” She snapped at him finally starting to cry.  She hastily wiped the tears back and sniffled, “I loved you dearly, I still do. There was absolutely no reason to react the way you did. You destroyed me, look where I ended up! Do you call this life?”

“I did what was best, it’s not my fault you became a whore.” He muttered bitterly.

“A whore you came to see of your own accord. Don’t fucking act like it disgusts you! If I’m a whore you are a client to one, which is even worse.” She hissed at him. “I did everything for you, I gave everything up, this is where I ended. This is who I am now and you did the most selfish thing ever and poisoned yourself. There were no calls, no letters, not even a fucking email. You were everything to me and you fucked me over.”

“You fucked yourself over. There was nothing stopping you from doing what you planned. Becoming a doctor was it?”

“YOU STOPPED ME! You didn’t even give me a chance to have a rational conversation or say a proper goodbye! YOU CANNOT BE SURPRISED THAT THIS IS SOMETHING I CAN’T LET GO OF!” She screamed. He winced a bit and turned away from her rolling onto his side.

“It would have been better for you to not know. To just leave and never come back. I loved you too that’s why I sent you away.” He whispered.

“You still love me. That’s why you are a sorry, pathetic wreck of a man searching for redemption. You didn’t let go of it either.” She snapped and covered her face with her hands starting to sob. If she didn’t get out of there she knew she was going to hurt herself more, but she didn’t want to leave and chance that he would just walk. This time they would have a proper conclusion. She would get him fixed up and make sure he could live as healthily as possible until it was a proper time for him to die. This was never what she had expected going into a relationship with a professor from her school.

* * *

When Mark did arrive she didn’t think she had been happier to see anyone in her entire life. He had just come into the hospital room. She hadn’t left but she also hadn’t been talking to David. Mostly because he hadn’t wanted to talk. She pulled him into a tight hug and held him close. Mark looked over David in the bed and then looked down at her.  ”I had them take my blood to see if I was a match.” Mark told her, showing her his arm.  

“Mark, you…that would ruin your career.” Leila said, “You’d have to be gone for way too long and he—”  

"It would save a life and it would give you more time.” He said softly.

David was asleep and Mark was talking softly. She looked up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes. It was something completely selfless and if he was a match it could get them time. She could fix this and they could be happy. David wasn’t that old they could have a lot of time to complete what they had started. He must just be bitter because he thought he had no time.  

"I’m not a match, they already explained this to me. Rapid blood test.” She whispered and pulled back from him. He looked down at her and offered a soft smile.  

"We’ll know about me soon enough then. I’ll stay here, you need to go get some sleep, maybe a nice shower or bath to relax you.” He said. Leila nodded and sniffed back a few tears. It would be hard to leave, but if Mark was there she knew that he wouldn’t allow David to run off again. Far be it for her to know why Mark was doing any of this but she greatly appreciated it. She headed back to her loft in the city. Maybe things would look better if she got cleaned up and rested.  
  
Mark was sitting in the hospital room, David was still asleep. He had the TV on but it was muted. The only reason he could understand it was the closed caption feature. That was, he could understand it barely, the captions were also in French. Though he really didn’t think it mattered what was going on in a Spongebob cartoon or not. It had just been a way to pass the time for him.  

A doctor came in to speak with him briefly, tell him that he was a match for David. They could schedule the transplant as soon as he was ready, but he also didn’t have much time in which to do it. Mark knew he wanted to talk to Leila about this first, get her final thoughts, but a few hours wouldn’t make a difference. The doctor had intimated that they had at least three or four days before it would be completely pointless.  

"Mark?” He heard David’s weak voice from beside him, so he turned his head to face the man. “Don’t.”

"It’ll give her closure. Give you time. Trust me, you don’t want to go out like this.” Mark said but the anxiety in his voice was clear.

"Why are you doing this?” David asked.  

"I want her to be happy. I’ve always wanted her to be happy. What drew me to her was her cynical attitude. Her drive to be perfect at everything. I figured I could help her learn to be happy, you got to that part of it first. She was so happy with you, and then it was crushed by a very stupid rumor. I saw it though, I saw it in her eyes. She was living how she wanted, loving who she wanted, she was the most beautiful I had ever seen her when she was with you. If I can just give that back to her—”

"You don’t need me to give that to her.” He said and then coughed softly. Motioning to the water on the table. Mark picked up the pitcher and poured him a cup, handing it to him. He sipped it slowly and coughed a few more times before laying back down. “You love her.”  

"I guess in some capacity I do but I don’t think it would be helpful to shove that in her face when she only has her heart set on you.” He said.  

"You’ve never discussed this with her?” David asked.  

"Never felt there was a good time to bring it up. I’ve been there for her. Held her when she cried. Celebrated birthdays, taken trips, bought her gifts. She’s not an idiot, I’m sure she knows that I care for her on an incredibly deep level. She just can’t see me in a loving way because she’s stuck on you. Not to add insult to injury but you shut her out. You gave her nothing but heartache to hold onto. You some how expected her to recover from that. She nearly died, she nearly saw you die. She lost everything just to be with you. Gave it up. Willingly, and that’s how you reacted. It shattered her. I can’t really blame you, because I’m not sure how much you knew she had suffered for you. However, you didn’t allow her a discussion past the cliffhanger “get the fuck out” you gave her. It destroyed the little bit of faith she had left. She never let go of you.” Mark explained, sitting back in the chair. He wasn’t angry, he was rather upset by all of it. Sympathetic, to both parties. He knew David cutting her off must have been hard, but he also saw how it effected Leila. How she basically was barely keeping her head above water the past three years. He wasn’t even sure why she hadn’t attempted suicide.  

"I saw it happening, felt it. I didn’t allow it to stop. I watched her, for days before I approached. Not in a creepy way really. I just thought she was amazing with that violin. She kept screwing it up. Kept holding her breath. It was the one thing she was doing wrong. I needed to tell her. I knew the first night we went out I was too attached. She’s different from anyone I’ve ever met. A brutally honest, somewhat abrasive personality, but there is also no way to hate her. She’s got this charm despite the fact that most of the time you want to roll your eyes at her. Sounds so cliche, that she’s perfectly flawed or something. I am one of the few that saw her true side. The one that isn’t ON all the time. The person she becomes when she’s not trying to be perfect.  That perfect facade she wore at school. That’s what was off putting. That’s what made her unpopular. I was a teacher there, I’m not unaware of what the students said about her. Nothing overly cruel really. Just that no one thought they could measure up to her. Jealousy sometimes. Sometimes it was just that she never spoke to anyone on their level. Most people just let her be. She was lucky, because when it comes to bullying…it could have been hell. She found her little niche, she liked it, she stayed there. She dropped the mask for very few people. Some how I became one of them. I should have put an end to it. I pursued it, and this is what it became. Did she tell you she tried to end it but I wouldn’t allow her to?” David asked.

"Yeah she explained that part over and over. What happened the night of the snow ball. Why it gave Lara the perfect opportunity to turn on you. Why she just kind of abandoned our date.” He laughed softly.  

"She was there with you?” David asked, “You asked her there?”  

"Rika knew I had a crush on her for a long time, she talked me into it. I didn’t know that she was trying to get her away from you until MUCH later. Rika told me that I better make a move, that she fancied someone else who was…” He paused and chuckled softly, “Someone who was bad for her. A relationship she said wouldn’t end well. That girl may spit fire and have a huge attitude problem but she wasn’t wrong. No offense.”

  David smiled softly and hook his head a bit. He remembered how Rika had confronted him. What she had some how managed to do to his car. Yet she hadn’t been wrong. If she had said that, all those years ago, she had known. He had known. He knew at some point Leila had recognized it as well. They both had just been too stubborn to end it.  

"She’s not here. She doesn’t know you are a match. Tell her you aren’t.” David said, “The doctor will not be allowed to tell her you are, it’s privileged information. Force her to let go of me.”  

"I can’t do that.”  

"She’s right, it will ruin your career. You will throw it away for a man who may live fifteen more years, about ten good ones. Possibly. You have so much ahead of you. Don’t.” David said.  

"You heard that?” He asked.

"I was just pretending to be asleep so I wouldn’t have to talk to her any more. There wasn’t much more to say.” He said, “You’ve been there for so long. Protected her. Helped her. You took care of her when I just left. You can do it again.”  

"This isn’t right either though. This is basically tricking her into loving me and I’m not a consolation prize.” Mark said, “Either she wants me or she doesn’t. I’m not going to force her into it because of a lie.”  

"Y-You….are you telling the truth?” Leila’s voice came from the doorway.

Both Mark and David turned to look at her. She was coming past the small alcove that blocked the door and allowed privacy. She had been standing, hidden there, listening to them for almost the entire conversation.  

"Shit.” Mark whispered.  ”Leila you can’t possibly think that—”

"Why did you come after me? You just said you knew it was wrong. You knew it was wrong the very first night. You were the adult, well more of one, you didn’t stop. Why?” Leila asked, her voice was more defeated than angry. Confused. Hurt.  

"Love is a very silly thing, Leila.” David said.  

"David you hurt me. You destroyed me.” She said taking a few more steps into the room, “You made me give up. You claim you loved me and you shoved me back. You wouldn’t take my calls. Let me visit. Nothing. Three years David. Three years to fix this. Then you go gallivanting around getting beaten up and drinking yourself to death. There was a solution to this. This could have been eased. You did the worst possible thing. You do understand this right?” She asked, putting her hands on the rail that lined the foot of his bed.  

"We all make mistakes.”  

"Don’t brush this off as that, David. DON’T!” She snapped. “This isn’t forgetting a birthday, or getting me the wrong size sweater. This is something that hurt to the point of a physical ache. I froze. Absolutely froze when you left like that. I couldn’t even think about moving on because it was so pointless. You never told me the truth. You never said anything to me that you just told Mark. You left me stranded. How can I forgive that?” She asked him.  

"I don’t really believe I’m asking you to.” David muttered.

"Leila he’s dying.” Mark said after a moment.  

"Maybe he should be dying. Maybe this is what is supposed to happen. You wanted to be punished for this, for what you did. Well here it is. You will die knowing that you ruined my life and that my love turned into positive hate.” She said coldly.

"Leila.” Mark said more firmly.  

"No…no. This isn’t right. This is horrible. Don’t give him your liver. He doesn’t deserve it. Burn in hell you washed up piece of shit.” Leila said and stormed out of there in tears.

"I will fix this.” Mark said to him standing up quickly. David just waved his hand rather flippantly. Those words cutting through him like a knife. He was aware it was mostly out of anger but God did it ever burn down to his core.  
  
When Mark finally did catch up to Leila she was in the chapel at the hospital. Kneeling by the main alter and sobbing heavily. He made the sign of the cross as he entered and then came up behind her. She was muttering something in Japanese. Well half muttering, half singing, he couldn’t make out what it was.  

"Leila he’s going to die. Is that what you want your last moment with him to be like?” Mark asked after a moment. Luckily they were the only people currently in that room.  

"Yes.” She hissed, not lifting her head.  

"Why?” Mark asked.  

"Because he ruined everything. He made me be believe a lie! He took my innocence and—” She couldn’t finish because Mark started to laugh,

"What the hell is so fucking funny, Mark?”  

"Church.” He reminded her of her language.

She stood up and stomped over to a pew, sitting down heavily. Her hands came up to rub her eyes. “How were you at all innocent the moment he started that with you. Come on. We both know what you did with Rika.”

"Yeah well you didn’t know at the time.” She said.

"Leila you wanted what he did. Can you deny that? He didn’t defile you, not in any way you didn’t ask for. You were literally so fucking stubborn and abrasive and weird that he couldn’t detach. That, to him was supposed to be a booty call.”  

"Oh that makes it A LOT better.” She rolled her eyes.  

"Let me finish. What he did with you there, okay the guy was like what? 65 at the time? You want me to believe he didn’t know how to detach love from sex? He owned a damn BDSM club Leila. That man’s job was basically separating love from sex. He probably did it every night for forty years. You were literally so amazing to him that you broke that function in his brain. You were something that softened him, and he was something that softened you. Okay so fine, it ended up like this but it made you better. He forced you to examine what you wanted. You changed. You stopped being pushed around by your father. You stopped letting girls like Akiko and Lara walk all over your face. You took charge. You found out that if you really want something, being perfect at it all the time didn’t matter. He saved you more than you want to admit.” Mark reached and put a hand under her chin, moving her head and forcing her to look at him, “He did far more for you than you could ever imagine and you want it to end like this? You can’t let him go with a little dignity?”  

Leila stared at him. David had changed her, he had given her strength. Challenged her. Shown her things she didn’t know were in her. He had saved her. Caused her to change paths. Before him she was just going to do what was laid out. That would have ultimately made her very unhappy. Continuing on right away. A husband, kids, a nice house in the suburbs somewhere with a picket fence. That would have destroyed her. This whole situation taught her how to say no. How to decide what she wanted for her own happiness. Sure he didn’t exactly end it the right way but he hadn’t known how. When he turned her away from him at the hospital he knew, he knew that he had given her something. She just couldn’t see past the betrayal but really had been trying to help her.  

"Mark…I’m so scared. I don’t…I don’t know how to function without him, beyond this point I don’t—”

"You’ve been functioning without that man for three years.” Mark told her firmly.  

"He’s always been with me, my mind, my heart, that stupid song he sang, the necklace—”

"He hasn’t been with you. Your idea of him has. For three years he’s been in pain. Been miserable. What has been with you was the perfect idea of him. Not the truth. You were lying to yourself and you damn well know it now. The only way this will get fixed is allowing him peace before death.” Mark told her.

"I don’t know how to do that.” She whispered.  

"You know how. You’re a perfectionist.” Mark said, “I have faith that you will know exactly how to fix this situation.”  

"I seriously hope you are right about that.” She muttered and looked down at her hands. He patted her on the shoulder gently and got up to leave. “Mark?”  

"Yeah?”  

"You really are in love with me aren’t you?” She asked, turning to look at him.  

"Have been for a long time.” He smiled at her. She smiled back weakly and watched him walk out of there. In that moment she honestly had no idea what the hell she was going to do about this.  
  
Three days passed, David didn’t hear from her. Mark came in each day around the same time and spent time with him. Assuring him Leila wouldn’t let this moment pass by. Without a transplant, David was dying. Every morning Mark came in it was more and more apparent how little time he had left. Leila wasn’t taking his calls, nor was she letting him come into her loft. He wasn’t getting anything. Still, something in him had faith that she wouldn’t blow this. At least, a bit. That faith was slipping the more sick she watched David get.  

On the morning of the fourth day, Leila came into the room. Mark had stepped out to get some coffee. She looked at him in the bed. Lying there, asleep. He looked awful. His skin was now a sickly yellowish green color as his liver failed him. It was obvious that this man was dying. Skinny, frail, dark circles under his eyes. Bags of fluid. Puffy. His hair nearly completely grey. It looked like she could snap one of his arms like a twig if she wanted. It was over, the only reason she knew he wasn’t dead right now was the heart monitor was still showing a reading.  

She set her violin case down, it was what she had brought with her. The one way she could think to fix this. Quietly she opened it up and removed the instrument. Even with all this time, she hadn’t stopped practicing. If anything she had gotten better, far better. She raised it up and pressed her chin against it, taking the bow up as well. Slowly, she started to play the first thing he had ever taught her to play correctly. The concerto.

  Her eyes closed as she began to count the measures in her head. Keep time. Her breath hitching softly as she played for him. Tears forming and falling silently as she played. She couldn’t stop and she wasn’t making one mistake. The last time she had played this was actually at the audition. She had never been able to play this after. Even though she’d tried, she would fuck it up. Make mistakes. Yet now that she was back there and he was around it was coming back to her. Every last feeling of love and compassion she ever had for him was poured into making this as perfect as possible.  

When it was finished, her eyes opened slowly. His head had turned to look at her, his eyes open. They were yellow. A deep yellow, like eyes of a cats. Tears were falling but he seemed far too weak to wipe them away. She started to cry herself as she approached the bed.  

"I’m sorry.” She whispered, “I’m so sorry David.”  

"I know…I fo—”  

"No I forgive you. There is nothing you need to be sorry for. You saved me. You saved everything about me. I am so much stronger because of what you did. I survived and I will continue to survive. I will never, ever love someone more than you. You completed me.” She whispered reaching to stroke his cheek and brush his tears away.  

"Leila…” he whispered. The monitors flared up and beeped. His eyes closed and he hissed out in pain a bit. The noises didn’t stop.  

"David no…” she whispered. Hastily setting the violin down she moved to go get help.

"Don’t.” He said.  

"Not now…not now I just…”

"Leila, it’s time. You fixed everything. It was perfect. Let it end how it should.” He breathed. She looked at the door and then back to him. Had he been holding on just for this? Did he some how know? She supposed stranger things had happened. The human resolve was still a mystery to most people.  

Slowly, she walked back to his bed and reached up to silence the monitors. They were annoying. They both knew how this was about to end and she really didn’t want help rushing in there. He was done and she was being selfish. She got into the bed with him and lifted his body into her arms. It was surprisingly easy to do, which just made her sobs more intense. She held him close, moving his arms so they were draped around her. His head resting on her chest, so he could listen to her heart.  

"David…please.”  

"This is it…Leila…let me go.” He begged almost desperately. From what she could see on the monitors he was in great distress but he was still hanging to something.  

"Does it hurt?”  

"Very much.” He whispered.  

"I love you…I-I can’t do this. Please.” She whispered pressing her face into his hair, taking in his scent. It was so hard, so hard. She felt his hand on her arm, a very light squeeze.

"D-David…it’s…it’s okay. Don’t hold on for me any more, I understand.” It was probably the hardest thing she had ever said in her life. Giving him permission like that to die but it was something he clearly wanted.

"I am not…going to be sorry it ended like this. I love you and I know…you love me.”

  ”I do…I do love you, and it’s okay David, it’s okay to let go.” She whispered. “Let go.” She hugged him tightly. It wasn’t exactly the most enjoyable feeling in the world. Knowing he was slipping away from her.  

"Love….you…” He wheezed and then he was limp. She knew that he wasn’t dead at that point but he was leaving. She held him tightly to her, rocking a bit, nearly screaming with the agony of this moment but biting it back. When he was gone, it was rather obvious. He had lightened some how, his weight. The warmth that signified life vanished in the blink of an eye. At that point she let out an agonized scream and clutched to him tightly. Her eyes closed and she stroked his face gently. Not wanting to move. Each breath hurt. A stabbing pain in her heart as she felt a loss like she had never felt before.  
  
She wasn’t sure how long she had sat with him like that. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. The next thing she became aware of was Mark, his hand on her shoulder, and doctors in there shutting off the monitors and moving in to do final preparations for someone who had died. She looked at him weakly and shook her head.  

"Time to let go.” He said, running his knuckles over her cheek. “You know it is. Come on.” He said to her.

She sniffled but the tears had stopped some time ago. Her body just didn’t have the ability to produce them any more. She was weak, hungry, empty, tired, but something….something in her knew she was going to be okay. Despite the utter horror that this relationship had brought her, something felt like the ending had been correct. One of the nurses helped lift the body from her and Mark got her out of the bed, hugging her close.  

"I did love him Mark. He was the most amazing man I ever knew.” She whispered, “You…you are the most amazing man I know now.” She looked up at him.

He smirked down at her gently.  ”Yeah, wait until you taste my cooking.” He laughed softly. She snickered and pressed her head against his chest, “You’ll be amazed if it doesn’t kill you. That’s where my abilities of amazement stop.”

"Shut up.” She whispered and started to walk towards the door with him. He reached to close her violin case and pick it up. Together they headed out of the hospital room. It was a new start to a new day, and the music would most definitely play on.


End file.
